His Little Sunshine: Book One of The Sunshine Angels Trilogy
by XxMoonlitShadowxX
Summary: Draco Malfoy is starting his 8th year at Hogwarts after finding out he's a powerful veela with rare powers. Paislee Akagi is the new Japanese transfer student at Hogwarts who finds out she's his veela mate. With Paislee's firecracker personality, Draco may find that he's met his perfect match. Sequel is going to be up soon!
1. Chapter 1

His Little Sunshine Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly down onto the beautiful land of Scotland as the Hogwarts Express steamed full speed ahead towards its familiar destination. It had been a year since the end of the war and the fall of the Dark Lord and all of the previous 7th years were returning to Hogwarts one last time to complete a newly formed 8th year to finish off their schooling in a more relaxed version of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The train was buzzing with life as the students chatted excitedly about the newly rebuilt Hogwarts and how much fun everyone was going to have now that the war had ended. No one was gladder to have time to relax and have fun than Draco Malfoy. Sitting in a compartment in the Slytherin section of the train, he watched the world go by from the view of the compartment's window.

He let his thoughts drift back to a month ago on the day of his 17th birthday while he sat at the dinner table in the dining room of Malfoy Manor with his parents. Since the war, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had changed their ways, leaving the darkness that shrouded them for years behind them. Lucius had shown a great change of heart since his former death eater days and as a result did not get sent to Azkaban like the rest of the other followers of the Dark Lord. Instead he now worked as a volunteer healer at St. Mungos as community service for the next 10 years. His rare ability to perform wandless healing spells had proved to come in handy for him.

That night the Malfoy family had just finished dinner as the table became clear of all plates and food. Lucius Malfoy stood at the head of the table holding Narcissa's hand as they looked to each other and then at their only son. Lucius cleared his throat causing Draco to look up at them curiously. Meeting his son's eyes Lucius smiled warmly. "Son, your mother and I have something very important to tell you tonight. Tonight is a very special night since it is your 17th birthday. You have made your mother and I very proud over the years and tonight we hope that will still welcome us with open arms after hearing what we have to tell you. What we are about to tell you might come as a shock to you but we hope you can still find it in your heart to forgive us, as this information is long overdue."

Draco's brows furrowed as he looked at both of them, surprise written all over his face. A beat passed before his mother spoke up letting go of his father's hand and placing a loving hand on his shoulder while she smiled softly. "Draco dear, let me first start off by asking you a simple question. In your years of going to Hogwarts, have you ever noticed how every girl is attracted to you and how your more handsome than any other young man in your year?" Draco looked at her with a weird expression on his face as his eyebrows raised. "Mother, it's not news to me that I've been very popular with the ladies. And I know I'm rather good looking. I've always had first pick of any of the most beautiful girls in the school. What are you getting at if you don't mind my asking?"

It was then that his mother and father smiled with twinkles in their eyes. "Son, you're a pureblooded veela. We apologize greatly for keeping it from you, but your mother and I felt that with the Dark Lord around while you grew up that it was better and safer to keep you in the dark about your true heritage. Now that your 17, your powers are fully mature and your mate that is destined for you will now make herself known. It is now your duty to find her and win her over as veela's mate for life. Your mother and I think you will be quite satisfied at the mate that you are destined to be with. She is a very beautiful young lady that will surely make you happy in every way possible. The only thing is that as your parents, we are not allowed to tell you who she is. Tradition states that you must find her yourself using your new found connection to her. All that we can tell you is that she will be joining you and your friends as a new transfer student at school this year. We wish you luck in finding her, and hope that enjoy your new powers and mate. We look forward to meeting her and her family in the near future so do hurry in connecting with her."

Draco was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a knock on the door of his compartment. Looking at his watch he knew it was getting close to the time that he had to change into his school robes and get ready to arrive at the castle. "Come in." He called as his eyes fell on the door. The door slid open to reveal his one of his best mate's Blaise Zambini who was already dressed in his green and black school robes. "Been looking everywhere for you, mate. Didn't know you were in bloody hiding. We're almost to Hogwarts. I figured I'd come find you and see if you would fancy riding with the rest of us in the carriages once we get to school. Everyone's ready already so hurry up and get changed." Draco smirked as he stood up and grabbed his robes out of his trunk. "Sounds good, mate. I'll just run to the changing rooms and get dressed. I'll meet you by the carriages once we arrive." Blaise gave a nod and turned to leave but then turned back to face his stormy eyed friend once more. "How are you feeling about everything? I don't suppose you're a wee bit nervous about when we arrive at school, are you?" Draco looked down at his feet before looking back up and meeting the Italian wizard's eyes with a slightly nervous look. "I'm alright I suppose. Can't help but be a bit nervous. I just can't believe this is it. Once I walk into the Great Hall I'll be able to feel the connection between me and her and I'll be able to meet my mate for the first time. I can't help but think what if she decided not to come, or what if she's completely different than what I've envisioned?" Blaise cocked his head to the side thoughtfully before sending him a warm smile. "Don't worry too much. She'll be there. And you will find her." With that, he turned and left going off to find their other Slytherin classmates. Draco stood there for a few moments thinking on what Blaise had said. Rising to stand tall and with an air of confidence, he gracefully made his way to the changing rooms thinking of his mysterious veela mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. All rights go to J.K. Rowling. And I am NOT making any profits off of this story.**

His Little Sunshine Chapter 2

Standing outside the Great Hall, Paislee Sakura Akagi fiddled with her robes as she nervously listened to her new Headmaster's words. Her midnight eyes glanced around nervously as she took in the size of her new home. "Ms. Akagi, I do hope you'll find your year at Hogwarts full of love and happiness. I understand that you are a pureblood veela and that your mate is anxiously waiting behind these doors to meet you is he not?" Turning to look up at the old wizard, she smiled softly and nodded. "Yes, sir. My father told me that I will know immediately who he is when I notice his veela scent. I'm very excited to finally meet the man that I will be mated to forever." Dumbledore smiled as his eyes twinkled knowingly. "Yes, I do think you'll be very fond of your new mate. He is quite powerful in the wizarding world. I do think you'll find that he's a satisfactory match to your bloodline." Paislee bit her lip and nodded before clearing her mind and standing tall in a posture that screamed power and status. Holding her head high, she followed the Headmaster into the Great Hall as her eyes scanned the room looking for the telling scent of her mate.

The whole room fell into silence as she walked to the front of the room and sat down on the stool waiting to be sorted into her new house. Dumbledore's voice boomed through the hall as he introduced their new transfer student. "Students, Welcome back for another year of learning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is my pleasure to introduce you to our new transfer student coming all the way from Tokyo, Japan. Please meet Paislee Sakura Akagi and make her feel welcome to our Hogwarts family. At this time we will begin the sorting." Draco's eyes widened as he caught scent of the loveliest most alluring smell that his nose had even smelled as he turned his head towards the small Japanese girl in the front of the room. He smiled softly as he recognized her scent of cherry blossoms and warm summer days. This was the girl that he had waited for. Paislee was his mate.

Paislee looked around until she caught the strong tantalizing scent of the sea and warm salty air. Looking through the crowd her eyes found a set of grey stormy blue ones who were locked on her midnight black ones. Her eyes widened as he smirked and nodded at her, making her blush a light pink as she smiled back shyly. She knew in that moment exactly who he was. This powerful looking platinum blonde was her mate. The one she had waited for her whole life. She blushed harder as she scanned her mate's tall slender frame. He was thin, but from what she could tell, he was built strong and had an athletic body type. His pale skin reminded her of the moonlight when it shone down on her back in the gardens of her Japanese home. Looking back up to meet his eyes, she giggled as he sent her a playful wink as the sorting hat was placed on her long raven hair.

The sorting hat was quiet for a moment before its voice boomed loudly over the chattering of the other students. "Ah, what have we here? Yes, what a treat. The only daughter of the noble house of Akagi from the faraway land of Japan. Your house is known far and wide as the strongest and bravest house in the Japanese covens. Your kind are few and far between in our world which makes you a rare sight to see. Your family is made of wealth and unlimited power as rulers of your homeland. I see you take after your ancestors with your cunning and clever nature. Your beauty is a rare and powerful kind. But I see that you are only meant for one. Your heart is gentle and you are kind, perhaps Gryffindor would suit you best?" Paislee shook her head frantically muttering quietly that she needed to be with her mate wherever he was. The sorting hat paused for a moment before grinning widely. "Ah, but you wish to be with your mate I see. Well then, you shall be in SLYTHERIN!"

At the Gryffindor table, The Golden Trio watched in dismay as the newest Slytherin quickly made her way to the Slytherin table taking a seat right beside none other than Draco Malfoy himself. Ron shook his head and took another bite of his chicken leg while glaring at the blonde who was chatting away to the new girl. "Blimey that's a bloody shame, isn't it? Pretty thing like her outta been in our house that's for sure. Leave it to the bloody ferret to make his claim before anyone else." Harry nodded before turning to his friends with a curious look. "The sorting hat said she had a mate. What do you suppose that means?" Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to the two dumbfounded boys with an exasperated look. "Honestly you two, have you not learned anything from our studies of magical creatures? It means she's most likely a veela. Veela's mate for life once they come of age. I wouldn't be surprised if her mate is in Slytherin. It already looks like she's gotten hold of every male's attention in the whole school. Veela's are known for their attractive qualities that make them irresistible to humans."

Harry eyed the interactions going on between the girl and their arch enemy. He noticed how close they leaned together as they talked quietly seeming to have a private conversation that no one else could hear. What he wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall for that conversation. He wondered but immediately shook the thought off. There was no way that the cocky former death eater was a veela. Was there? The trio watched closely as the Slytherin's seemed to welcome the girl with open arms immediately taking to her. The hat had mentioned that she was gentle and kind, but they couldn't help but wonder if there was any darkness lurking beneath her happy exterior. After all, you didn't enter the snake den without being one yourself.

Draco watched as the petite girl with the raven black hair made her way to their table and took her place beside him. Looking down at her he was able to fully take in her beauty as his eyes roamed up and down her thin frame. She was small for a girl their age, with long raven black hair with light purple barrettes on either side pulling back her hair in a twisted style. Her eyes were big and were as dark as the night sky and seemed to smile along with the rest of her, holding a story within them that was ancient and full of power and mystery. She was thin and petite in size and barely reached his shoulder as she sat beside him. Her lips were full and moist as she smiled kindly up at him. A light blush had appeared over her features as she seemed to take him in at the same time. Meeting her eyes Draco reached over and took her hand, raising it to his lips as he placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

"Hello, it seems that we have not met before. I am Lord Draco Malfoy. I have been eagerly waiting for your arriving so I could make your acquaintance. What is your name, darling?" Paislee giggled and smiled brightly at her mate's tender affections. "Hello Draco-kun. My name is Paislee Sakura Akagi. And I'm pretty sure you are my mate. I too have been waiting to meet you for a very long time. I am looking forward to getting to know you and spend more time with one another." Draco grinned widely as he held her hand in his rubbing soft circles on the back of it gently. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Paislee. Indeed I am your mate, as you are mine. Please allow me to show you around and make you familiar with everyone in our house. I dare say I think we'll be the biggest thing to hit Hogwarts in ages. I too cannot wait until we can spend some time getting to know each other better." Paislee took his hand and intertwined their fingers holding tightly to him as she moved to be closer by his side. The rest of the Slytherin's had noticed her arrival and were eager to introduce themselves and make known their social statuses and family names. Draco watched as his mate acted with an air of regency as she greeted and learned the names of the other students in their house. He smiled knowing that she would be a perfect fit to him and would bring much joy as the next Malfoy wife. As soon as dinner appeared, he watched her eat with impeccable manners that would only come from the oldest and most noble covens of the wizarding world. He was pleased to know that his mate was well versed in the traditions and customs of the upper class of their world. He glanced over his shoulder at the Gryffindor table to find the Golden Trio glaring fiercely at him. Nodding he sent them a cocky smirk before turning back to his lovely mate as they conversed throughout the rest of their meal. He could tell already that this was about to be the best year he had ever had in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

His Little Sunshine Chapter 3

After dinner, Draco stood to his full height and offered his hand to his mate who took it without hesitation. Ignoring the shocked looks and curious eyes that had fallen on them, he leaned down next to Paislee's ear and spoke in a tone that only they could hear. "Darling, it's time to make our way back to our dormitories for the evening. Please let me escort you there. After you've gotten settled, I was thinking that we could meet in a quiet place and work on getting to know each other better. Does that sound okay?" Paislee nodded happily as she gave his hand a playful squeeze before moving closer to follow him out of the Great Hall. "Yes, I think that sound's perfect. I have to admit, this school is a lot bigger than my school back home. I'm afraid I'm going to lose my way in the twists and turns here without assistance."

Once out of the Great Hall, Draco pulled her into his side while resting his arm around her waist holding her to him protectively glaring at any male that got too close for comfort. Paislee leaned into him as they walked through the halls and down into the lower levels of the castle. She noticed that the other students parted and stood aside as they passed. Her mate definitely was giving off the air of power as she felt his magic pulse through their bond. She smiled knowingly as the girls whispered with their voices dripping with jealousy as she strutted past them. She knew she didn't have time for petty games with people who she needn't worry about. All that mattered right now was being with Draco and getting to know the man behind those stormy grey eyes. Draco glanced down at her giving her a kind smile as he squeezed her hip gently. "How was dinner tonight for you, my mate? Did you get enough to eat? I noticed you're quite small for a girl our age. I know our staff of house elves back at the Manor would absolutely love to feed you lots of delicious meals. I can't wait to write my parents and let them know that I found you. I'm sure my father will be very pleased."

Paislee smirked and nodded. "Yes, I think we should take some time and write our parents sometime this evening so they are kept up to date on the status of things here. I look forward for you to meet my mother and father, Draco-kun." Draco nodded and tilted his head to the side with a questioning look. "What does the word at the end of the name that you keep calling me mean?" Paislee looked up at him as his face scrunched up in confusion. Giggling she answered the best she could. "In my language it is how we refer to our lovers. Kun is a name of affection. You are my mate, which makes you my lover." Draco smiled widely and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Ah, now I understand. I look forward to learning more about your country and the traditions that come along with it. Please excuse my ignorance. I have never been to Japan before, but I would love to make a trip to see your home with you."

Paislee was taken aback at how sweet his words were. They had just met, and already he was willing to travel home with her to get to know her country and traditions. Giving him a small shy smile, she blushed and looked down as they made their way through the dark damp hallways. Draco immediately took notice and stopped suddenly glancing around them in every direction before pulling her off to the side in a nook in the corner of the hallway. Turning to face her he hooked a finger underneath her chin and lifted her head gently to meet his eyes. "Paislee, no matter what we do or where we go, you must remember to keep your head held high. There's girls everywhere who would love to see you fall. As your mate, it's my duty to take care of you and love you to the best of my ability. Please don't ever shy away from me. We're in this together, understood?" Giving him a nod and a small smile she felt her heart burst with joy as he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her flush against him as he kissed her thoroughly. When they finally pulled away, Paislee felt herself feel slightly faint as she leaned to the side as her mate quickly caught and steadied her in his arms. Leaning down he spoke softly in her ear as he brushed her hair to one side. "Darling you look a bit faint. I want you to go up to the dormitories as soon as we reach the common rooms and rest for a while before we meet later tonight. I'm not having you fainting on me. I don't fancy carrying you to the hospital wing anytime soon."

His grey eyes looked at her intently as she tried to catch her breath, her face reddening in slight embarrassment. "I think that might be a good idea. This is a lot to take in for one day. I never expected us to become so fond of each other so fast. I think I just need a few to process everything before we meet later to continue our introductions." Draco nodded in understanding before pulling away as he took her hands in his as he looked down at her with a small smile. "Yes, it has been quite the whirlwind since you've arrived hasn't it? Please let me know if I'm going too fast for you. I would hate to make you feel even the slightest bit uncomfortable. I know I acted more on impulse than using my brain a few moments ago. Please forgive me. I mean no harm."

She nodded and stood on her tip toes as she place a gentle kiss on his cheek making him blush and give a shy smile in return. "Do not worry, Draco-kun. I appreciate your willingness to please me. You already are showing me that you will take good care of me throughout our time together. Please understand that I am just not used to men being so forward with me. I am rather unexperienced in the matters of the heart. You will have to teach me how to love as I am quite new to this whole thing. I promise I will meet with you later tonight if you wish though. We can finally sit down and talk and then perhaps you could help me with writing to my parents before we call it a night." Draco nodded and took her hand leading them out of the nook and down the hall stopping in front of a giant painting that looked like it led somewhere. Draco stood in front of it before speaking with a firm clear voice. "Hippogriff." Paislee watched with fascination as the painting swung open to reveal a room with stone walls and plush furniture in the colors of black and emerald green. The Slytherin crest hung above a large stone fireplace that was lit giving off a warm ambience to the dimly lit room. As Draco led her down the stairs she noticed that this part of the castle must be underwater as she thought she saw a giant squid swim by the window. Draco led her to a landing that had a set of stairs on either side of it leading up into two more wings. Turning to her he pointed to the door on the staircase on the left. "This is the Slytherin girl's dormitory up those stairs. Your things should already be ready for you upon your arrival in the room. You'll be sharing a room with three other girls from our house. This is where I think I'll leave you to get some rest. I'll be in the common room relaxing if you need me. Please make yourself at home. Whenever you're ready to join me, I'll be right here waiting, alright?" Paislee grinned and nodded. "I'll see you later, Draco-kun." With that she headed up the staircase to the girl's dormitories and opened the door to the room, but before she closed the door she looked over her shoulder to see that Draco was still standing on the landing smiling after her. She could already tell that this place was going to be a wonderful home.


	4. Chapter 4

His Little Sunshine Chapter 4

Shutting the door, Paislee turned around to find herself in a large room with a large window on the back wall with four canopy beds that were dressed in the Slytherin green and silver. Under the window there was a reading nook of sorts with a window seat that looked out over the castle grounds. At the bed next to the window she saw that her trunks and other belongings were sitting on top of the plush covers. Sitting down onto her bed she looked over everything to make sure that all her belongings had arrived before her eyes widened as she looked around the room in a panic. A soft purr was heard before a black spotted kneazle jumped up into her lap curling up into a ball in her arms. Breathing a sigh of relief she petted the kneazle gently while murmuring quietly to it. "Ugh thank God you're here, Axel. I thought you had gotten lost with all the commotion going on. I'm so glad to see you again."

The kneazle purred up at her its dark blue eyes looking at her knowingly. After a few minutes of receiving love from his master, Axel jumped off the bed and onto the window seat curling up and falling sleep in a spot of bright sunlight as it trickled down through the massive window. Now that she could relax without worry, Paislee flopped back onto the bed closing her eyes trying to process everything that had happened so far since she arrived at her new school. Groaning she threw her arm over her eyes as she thought of how long it took to get here and how everyone stared at her and whispered around her. Not to mention, ever since she stepped foot off the train, every guy from the male species had tried to hit on her and ask her out when they fell for her veela looks. She definitely was tired of everyone either wanting her gone or wanting to ask for her hand in marriage. Marriage. That was something definitely in the back of her mind. She grimaced as she thought about what her father had told her before she left to journey to Hogwarts. He had reminded her that once she found her mate that they'd be expected to marry as soon as possible once they entered a marriage contact between the two families.

"This totally sucks." She thought to herself as she had just found her mate only about thirty minutes ago. Draco was really sweet and seemed nice enough as a mate, but marriage was a big leap from barely knowing each other. She had hear of her father speak of the noble house of Malfoy who was the biggest and most prominent house in the covens of the British Wizarding World. She had enjoyed Draco's company so far, and already felt the special connection that they shared. But she knew it was far too soon to even think about marriage at this point. She thought she would just about die if he got down on one knee after such a short time together. But she knew that this is the life that she was born into. She was the only daughter of the Akagi house. It would bring her family great honor to secure a marriage contract so she could produce heirs to their family fortune.

She knew her parents expected her to marry young and produce lots of heirs so their family name could continue on. But that wouldn't happen any time soon if she had anything to say about it. She knew though that this life came a high price though. She never had any choices about anything to do with her life or her future. From the time she was small, she was trained and prepared for her life as a veela mate who would dote on her loving mate and be prepared for the dominant role that he would have with her. Little did everyone know that Paislee was not one to just go along for the ride with whatever was thrown her way. No. She was a fighter, or what her father called a firecracker. She was feisty and would not let her mate overrule her in every decision about their relationship. She was determined to have an equal partnership in their relationship and one day their marriage. She had played coy with Draco so far not letting him know exactly what he was dealing with. She decided to wait and see how things progressed before she went batshit crazy on her mate and anyone else who decided to try and control her. For now, she would play the helpless girl who went along with her mate's every wish and whim. She let a slow smirk fall onto her lips as she thought of the shit would most definitely hit the fan when everyone found out that she wasn't as quiet and docile as she looked.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she opened her eyes upon hearing the door to the room open. Sitting up she was met with the sight of two girls dressed in Slytherin robes who stopped instantly when they saw her and exchanged worried glances. Paislee quirked an eyebrow at their reaction before letting her smirk grow bigger. The taller of the two girls, a girl with raven black hair that was long and slightly wavy who had her hair thrown up in an elegant ponytail hesitantly stepped forward as she smiled warmly. "Hi, you must be the new girl everyone's talking about. I'm Pansy Parkinson and this is Astoria Greengrass. The whole school is buzzing with news of the girl who seems to have stolen the attention of the most notorious bad boy of Slytherin. I'm curious. Is it true that you left dinner hand in hand with Draco Malfoy? All the girls are pitching fits because apparently they saw him lead you out of the Great Hall."

The smaller blonde girl whose hair hung down off her shoulders nodded in agreement as they waited to hear the response from the mysterious new girl. Paislee rolled her eyes while giving a small laugh. "Yeah that's true. Draco and I are both veela's and he ended up being my mate. Everyone's just going to have to get used to seeing us together I guess. Cause we don't get much choice in the matter anyways. My name's Paislee. Nice of you to bring me news from the rest of the world. Everyone so far has either become my sworn enemy or a frickin stalker. I need some allies in this whole mess. Care to join me in my new cool kid posse?" Both girl's grinned extremely relieved that the mysterious girl was not at all threatening like the rumors had suggested. Both came and sat on either side of her as they chatted excitedly.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Paislee. God I'm so fucking relieved that you're not a right bitch or anything. Everyone figured that you'd be a total monster if Draco seemed to fall for you. He doesn't exactly have the best reputation around these parts. He's always seen as the troublemaker who's a bit of a badass." Paislee's eyebrows raised at this as she tilted her head to the side in a curious expression. She had felt a lot of dark powerful energy coming off of her mate but she didn't know exactly the extent of the darkness that lived inside his heart. "Oh? Badass you say? That's going to be interesting. I think we'll be a perfect match then honestly."

Astoria's eyes widened as she glanced over at Pansy before letting her gaze wander back onto Paislee. "Everyone said that you were really shy and everything when you were at dinner. And that the sorting hat called you kind and gentle. Are you sure you're a perfect match for the Draco Malfoy? He's known to be quite the dangerous guy. He was once a death eater you know." Pansy hit Astoria's shoulder making her wince in pain. Turning back to Paislee she smiled gently. "He used to be but he's not anymore. Since the battle of Hogwarts, he's changed a lot. He's not the monster that everyone once thought he was. He's very caring and sweet when you get to know him. We grew up together. He's a very good person when he gets comfortable enough to let down his walls around you."

Paislee bit her lip and nodded as she thought about how confident Draco had come off when they met at dinner. She could see how he could've been a death eater, but now she was certain that he was no longer that dangerous person that he used to be. He seemed very sweet and protective of her and the way he kissed her and held her in his arms made her feel only love coming from her new mate. Finally turning back to them she smirked as her eyes danced with amusement. "Well I look forward to seeing how everything plays out once everyone gets settled in here." Glancing at the clock beside her bed, she jumped up and started rummaging through her clothing trunk tossing items to the side as she went. Pansy and Astoria quirked an eyebrow at her and looked very curious. "Do you have plans tonight with Draco? We'll cover for you if you're not back before curfew. We can sneak you in here when you get back to the common room. Just send a patronus once you need us to let you back in."

Finally deciding on her outfit for her get to know you session with Draco, she threw the clothes on her bed before wrapping her arms around both girls then pulling back and giving them a sly look. "Thanks girls. I can tell this friendship is going to be very exciting. I'll send a patronus when I'm done with Draco for the night and then I'll come back here and tell you guys all about, kay?" Both girls looked at each other and smirked before nodding in approval. They all stood as they eyed the outfit that she had picked out. Pansy winked at her before taking her hand and sitting her on the bed while Astoria pulled out various makeup and hair supplies. "Great now that that's settled, let's get you ready for your hot night out with the Slytherin Price." Letting out a laugh, Paislee let the two girls pamper her until it was time for her to go. Giving them both another hug the girls squealed as she looked in the mirror taking in her outfit for the evening. She wore a dark forest green corset halter top that pushed her breasts up giving a nice show of her full cleavage and a black short mini skirt that barely covered her thighs with thigh high black stiletto boots that made her look taller and older. Her hair was curled and put up into an elegant pony tail while her makeup was done to perfection with a smokey eye and a dark plum lip. Twirling around she grinned at her new best friends and made for the door. Before she left she turned around and sent one last smile at the two girls. Astoria shared a look with Pansy before sending her a saucy wink. "Don't have too much fun tonight. Remember you've only known him a few hours. And if you do end up having wild and crazy sex somewhere in the castle, do use a birth control spell and then come home and tell us all about it. We do love a good sex story." Paislee laughed and sent them a fiery look before closing the door and walking down the steps to the common room below with a sexy sway to her hips. The night was young, and so were they. It was time to shake things up a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Surprise! How do you like our little badass Slytherin Princess? I love a good plot twist. Our dear Draco won't know what hit him when he finds out his seemingly submissive mate isn't as obedient as he thought she was. More surprises in store as the chapters go on. Take note that several characters from the series will be slightly A.U. and O.O.C. in this fanfic. Do fasten your seatbelts because we're in for some serious fun with our newest veela couple. Time to bring on the battle of the badasses.

His Little Sunshine Chapter 5

Draco leaned back on the big leather couch in front of the blazing fire while his best mates chatted away about the goings on of the new year. As he watched the flames dance over the logs, he took time to think about everything that had happened so far. He was overjoyed and very relieved that his mate was beautiful just as his father told him she would be. She also seemed quite shy and kind and he couldn't help but think he should try and break her out of that little shell of innocence that she wore when around him. He had been with innocent and sweet girls before and it had never lasted very long as he grew bored with their constant need for reassurance and protection.

He was definitely surprised when his mate came off so shy when she blushed at his every word. He thought back to their private moment in the dungeon hallway when he had kissed her for the very first time and how she immediately looked like she was going to faint afterwards. He really was hoping that she wasn't as faint hearted as she seemed. But either way he knew that he fell for her the moment he laid eyes on her. Her gentle nature was something that drew him like a moth to a flame. It was quite refreshing from all the evil that had surrounded him for his whole life. Smiling to himself, he hoped that she would always be as gentle as she was when they first met. He definitely could get used to having a sweetheart as his destined mate.

His train of thought broke as he caught the last words of what Blaise had said last followed by a low wolf whistle. "Hey mate, don't look now but I think you've got yourself a keeper with this one. She's on fire tonight in that outfit. That corset is making me all hot and bothered. You're a lucky bloke, Lord Malfoy." Draco's face scrunched up in confusion as he followed his best friend's eyes as they fell on the figure of his little mate. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped to the floor as he hungrily took in his mate's new look. He was shocked to see the sexy sway of her hips as she practically glided over to him. A sly smirk slid onto her face as she made her way over to him placing a sweet kiss onto his cheek before dropping down beside him and crossing one leg over the other as she quirked an eyebrow up at him. "Like what you see, Draco-kun? I figured that I'd take it up a notch from those boring old school robes."

Draco found himself lost for words as he scanned her body up and down before closing his mouth trying to regain what little bit of his dignity he could salvage. "You look…." Theo Nott who was currently smirking in their direction on the spot opposite to Blaise on the other couch filled in the missing words for him. "Utterly delicious? Positively glowing? Like the sexiest thing to happen since the start of Play Witch magazine?" Blaise nodded as his eyes never left his best friend's mate's stunning body. Draco immediately went into full blown protective mode as he wrapped an arm around Paislee's waist, bringing her into his side before glaring ferociously at his friend's lusty words. "Mind your manners, Nott. Paislee here is already spoken for. Go get your own girlfriend." Paislee smirked before settling back onto the couch in her slightly possessive mate's arms. "Is that what we're calling it now? Am I really your girlfriend?" Draco glanced down at her before reaching up and running one hand over her curly ponytail lightly tugging on it in a playful manner.

"Is that alright with you, my love? I figured we could say that we're dating until the rest of the school's population finds out that we're actually veela mates. After all, it's kind of like we're going to be dating until the marriage contract goes through. I'd rather wait to call you my fiancé until I can actually propose with the family ring honestly." Paislee mentally sighed in relief as she smiled a grateful look washing over her. "That's fine. I'd rather not jump too quickly into the more serious aspects of our relationship quite yet anyways. I would like more time to get to know you and at least know your likes and dislikes before you propose to me. A couple of weeks of nice dates wouldn't hurt either." Draco nodded and reached his hand down that was currently on her waist to stroke where her thigh met the bottom of her skirt. "Then that's what we'll do. I agree there's no need to rush things at this point. I'd love to take you out on the town and show you off to the world. I expect there will be lots of publicity when the world finds out I'm off the market for good."

Paislee smiled a genuine smile up at her mate whose eyes were already beginning to show the signs of love and adoration. It pleased her and made her happy to know that Draco liked what he saw when he looked at her. It did make her feel proud to know that she could get him wound up with just the right outfit. She understood and was prepared for the media frenzy that would happen when the world found out that both of them were veela's and would be entering a marriage contract joining their houses in a sought after union. Draco smiled down at her as he pulled away and stood offering her his hand while meeting the eyes of his jealous friends. "Well as lovely as a time this has been, gentleman I think I am going to whisk my mate off into the night and have her all to myself for a couple of hours. You two know the procedure for if we get back after curfew. Other than that, I bid you a goodnight."

Paislee accept his offered hand and intertwined their fingers together before nodding to the other two boys and following Draco out of the common room. As they walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes she took a moment to let her eyes wander over her mate's enticing body. Draco had changed out of his school robes into a black fitted t shirt with a pair of black jeans and a pair of black leather shoes. Her eyes fixated onto where his chest muscles shone through the thin fabric of his t shirt every time they flexed. Biting her lip, she felt herself getting warm as she thought about what she'd do if they were left alone for a night. Draco must've looked down and caught her as she checked him out because he simply winked and smirked back at her like he read her mind. That was another thing that very powerful veela's could do with their mates. Sometimes when the bond between them has a rare type of unusual strength, the male veela could read his mate's mind and feelings like an open book and even mentally speak to her if he was a powerful wizard. She found herself blushing slightly at the thought that he might have just read her mind at the exact moment when her thoughts wandered into naughty territories. Glancing up at him, she noticed that he seemed to be lost in thought as he kept his eyes forward while keeping pace with her. She looked around and noticed that they were heading deep into the underground dungeons and passage ways that were beneath the castle as it grew darker and the floor grew damp and musky. As the darkness enveloped them completely she was surprised and slightly shocked when she saw Draco cast a silent light spell that made a small orb of light appear in the palm of his hand as they continued deeper into the darkness. She looked and noticed that his wand was nowhere to be seen and came to the conclusion that he was indeed an extremely powerful wizard with ancient magic flowing through his veins. She herself could perform wandless magic and only used her wand when others that she wasn't familiar with were around. Draco noticed her staring and only smiled in response as he squeezed her hand that was still laced together with his fingers. As they walked she wondered where her mate was taking her this late at night and where they would end up at the end of one of these dark tunnels. Giving a mental shrug she knew she felt safe with Draco and that she already trusted him more than anyone she had ever met before. Their bond was a powerful rare bond and she could tell that this was only the beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

His Little Sunshine Chapter 6

After walking quite a ways deeper into the dungeon passageways, Draco turned a corner and stopped in front of an old wooden door that Paislee noticed was tightly padlocked. Casting a brief look up at her mate she noticed he didn't seem concerned about the heavy lock that hung from the door. "It's locked. And it doesn't look like whoever fastened it wanted us here in the first place. Where is here anyways?" Draco glanced down at her as he smiled audaciously. "Why yes, I can see that. Good thing we're not just anybody then. Watch and learn, dearest." Paislee watched as he held the orb of light in one hand and used the other to wave over the padlock that clicked open as the door fell ajar slowly giving them a glimpse of a dark room. Paislee quirked an eyebrow up at him regarded him warily.

"That's quite the party trick there, Draco-kun. Where'd you learn that one and care to share your knowledge?" Draco merely shrugged in retort before giving a subtle shake of his blonde head. "Don't ask. I haven't a clue how I did it and it's not something that's really taught I think. I'm guessing we'll just have to chalk it up to my new veela abilities or something." Without allowing her to question further, he took her hand and led her into the dark room flicking his hand upwards as the orb of light flashed and illuminated the chandelier that hung above them. As soon as the room was revealed she surveyed the room to find that they stood on what looked like an underground wooden dock with small boats tied up and floating in the middle of the room with a massive door that led out to the lake in front of the castle. Turning to look behind her, she saw that there was a wooden ladder that looked like it led up into a loft type area that had straw covering the floors with the stone rafters overhead.

Turning back to face her mate, she grinned widely to which she receiving an almost identical look back. "An underground boathouse? This place just keeps getting more and more interesting. Not really the first date that I imagined in my head but very unique none the less." Draco took both her hands in his and came to stand in front of her with a hopeful expression. "This is where I like to come to get away from everything. When I'm here by myself, no cares if I'm the wealthiest man in the school or was a former death eater. No one judges me for my somewhat cocky personality or how I spend my time. It's just me. And here I can just relax and listen to the water as the wind blows and think about things for a while. I thought I'd bring you here so you could see a side of me that no one knows. I really am not as scary as everyone makes me sound. I quite like to enjoy the simple things in life. As my mate, I wanted you to be the first that I brought here. I've never brought anyone here. Not even my best friends know. I know it's not the fanciest or most extravagant date ever. But it's special to me all the same."

Paislee's jaw almost hit the floor when he finished. She was taken aback by how honest and raw of a statement he just made. She was always prepared to have a very dominant mate that only told her what to do without regards for her own feelings. But Draco caught her off guard with his wanting to please her and take her somewhere that no one else had been before. She knew that dark magic ran through his veins but she couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't there by choice. She had seen how cocky and arrogant he came across to everyone around them but now she saw that that was most definitely an act that he put on so no one would see this side of him. The real him. As she raised her eyes back to his she saw nothing but honesty and pure raw emotion that filled his stormy grey eyes as he watched her carefully for her reaction.

She knew he was waiting for her to respond but she couldn't think of anything to say. What do you say to someone who you thought was a complete asshole at first but then come to realize that they're more sensitive and kind than you ever imagined? She herself was very outspoken a lot of the time but still underneath it all she still was a sensitive, gentle girl. She often wore her heart on her sleeve and she immediately realized that her mate did the same. Noticing that she still hadn't said anything and the worried expression just kept growing on his face, she did the only thing she could think of to do. Reaching up she placed her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him down into a soft sweet kiss that she hoped conveyed to him all that she was feeling about how much it meant to her that he had taken her here. Draco froze momentarily as he felt Paislee's lips on his. It only took a second though before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as he kissed her back tenderly almost as if he was afraid that he'd break her. After a few moments both pulled back but stayed in each other's arms as they leaned their foreheads together breathing in short gasps. Closing his eyes, Draco spoke just barely above a whisper even though they were the only ones in this part of the castle. "I'm glad you're here, Paislee. I've been alone for so long. Sure I've had plenty of one night stands shagging girls in all the houses but this…this I can already feel is real what we have between us. I still can't believe that you're all mine. Forever. I've always been a strong person, but I already feel stronger with you by my side. Just, please don't let anyone know that I'm actually a very sensitive kind of guy. I do have a reputation to uphold as the bad boy Slytherin Prince and all."

Paislee snorted with laughter and gave him a peck on the cheek making him grin happily down at her. "Don't worry, Draco-kun. You're secret's safe with me. I think now I should probably warn you and come clean with telling you that I'm not exactly as innocent and shy as I come across. I've always had to act a certain way around everyone because that was what was expected of me. I really am kind of wild and a little crazy at times. I warn you now though, I can knock you on your ass if you hurt me. So be prepared to get your ass kicked by a girl if you take one step out of line, mister." Draco's eyes widened momentarily before his face lit up like a kid on Christmas as he hugged her tightly before picking her up off of her feet and spinning her around playfully. "Oh thank God. I was so bloody worried that I was going to have a timid little mouse as the next Malfoy wife. Please by all means, let's wreak havoc on the world together. With the two of us in control, we'll take the world by storm. Fancy being my partner in crime?" Paislee let out a loud laugh before nodding and giving him a calculating smirk. "I would love to. Holy fuck, this school isn't going to know what hit them…" Draco chuckled and shook his head before leaning down and placing a small kiss on her forehead. "Darling you have no idea."


	7. Chapter 7

His Little Sunshine Chapter 7

The next morning, Paislee woke up to an empty room and in the same clothes as she wore last night. Draco and she had stayed out all night at the boathouse just talking about anything and everything. After they left the boathouse, they had went to owlry to send letters home to their parents telling them of how they had found each other and were getting along so well. Both agreed that their parents would be pleased and would most likely write up a marriage contract for both families to sign immediately. Now that Paislee knew how Draco really was, she didn't mind the idea of getting married to him anymore. She could actually say that she was looking forward to it even. Sitting up she glanced at the clock beside her bed and realized that she had about an hour until breakfast. That was enough time for her to take a quick shower and get changed into her school robes for the first day of classes.

Grabbing her things, she quickly made her way to the girl's bathroom and took a shower before changing into her school robes and doing her makeup and hair. She had decided to put on some light green eyeshadow with black winged eyeliner and some black mascara making her lashes appear longer and fuller. She ran some light pink lip gloss over her lips to finish off her makeup before fixing her hair into a long fishtail braid. After a fast check in the mirror, she grabbed her messenger bag from her room and headed off in search of her friends and her mate that were waiting in the Great Hall for her. Upon entering the Great Hall, she noticed that breakfast had yet to be served and that her friends and Draco had saved her a seat at the Slytherin table. This time when she made her way over to the table, no one seemed to notice except for a few envious glances here and there. She smiled to herself knowing that everyone probably had gotten bored with talking about the new girl and decided to go back to their own business.

Draco smiled happily when his mate plopped down next to him on the bench as he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before wrapping an arm around her waist and settling his hand low on her hip. "Good morning, love. How'd you sleep? Pansy and Astoria told me that they are rooming with you this year and you've already made friends with them." Paislee nodded and leaned into him before waving at Astoria and Pansy who were sitting across from them with Blaise and Theo. "Yup, we met yesterday and hit it off really well. I can see all of us getting into all kinds of trouble together this year. And I slept really well. I'm excited to see if we have any classes together this year." Draco nodded and met her eyes. "I think you'll find our class schedules to be one and the same this year. I may or may not have asked the Headmaster to make it so we could be together no matter where we go seeing as how we're mates and still getting to know each other."

Paislee smacked his shoulder lightly before sending him a look that clearly said she was impressed. "Oh really? Using that veela charm again, are you? You know it's not fair to humans when we persuade them to do things with our powers. But we are Slytherin's though. So that was a pretty badass move of you. Nicely done, babe." Draco sent her a cocky smile his eyes lit up in amusement. "What they don't know won't hurt them, love. It's pretty nifty in a pinch. Not to mention fun as hell." Blaise quirked an eyebrow at them before nodding his head over in the direction of the Gryffindor table. "Think you could use some of that bloody mind control crap on them? They still think we're monsters or some shit like that. I'm getting really fucking tired of them always running their mouths about how we were all death eater kids and all."

All of them turned and followed his gaze to where the Golden Trio was giving them death glares. "So that's what's got their panties in a bunch…You'd think they'd learn that it wasn't our choice during the war." Paislee watched as her mate glared right back at the three notorious Gryffindor's. "Do you hate them as well or are you just feeling like shit today, babe?" Draco immediately softened as he turned back to her and gave a small slightly awkward smile. "Well none of us really hate them or anything, it's just we'd be laughed at by the whole school if we didn't keep up the appearance of hating everyone else…" Theo laid his head on the table in exasperation. "You know all this whole fake hating them thing is incredibly exhausting. You'd think they'd take a hint and figure it out already that we mean no harm. All this rivalry bullshit is giving me a headache." Draco shook his head and chuckled while running a hand through his blonde hair. "And they're supposed to be the ones with hearts of gold…just goes to show not to judge a book by its cover I suppose." Just then, the massive doors to the Great Hall burst open as their Headmaster strode in with two mysterious figures following in behind him.

Everyone watched as a boy and a girl both looking to be about 17 looked around the room curiously. The boy was tall and built strong with tan skin and bright green eyes with a long scar across his cheek. He wore long black robes and had long raven black hair that was tied back in a ponytail. The girl was shorter than him, looking to be about the same height as Paislee. She was curvy with an hourglass shape and had tan skin just like the boy. Her eyes were violet purple and she had a scar running over her right eye. Her hair was long and black with purple streaks running through it. Once they reached the front of the room, both stood next to Dumbledore with small nervous smiles. "Good morning students! It seems we have two new transfer students that have just arrived. Please let me introduce to you Bodi and Kinga Kazimir. They have come to join us all the way from Hungary. Please make them feel welcome as they will both be joining our class of 8th years. At this time, we will now sort our new transfer students."

The Slytherin's looked to one another before their eyes fixed on the two mysterious new students as the girl sat down on the stool first and had the sorting hat placed on her raven black hair. "What's this? A Kazimir all the way from the Carpathian's. Your house is part of a very mysterious coven not known to most of the Wizarding World. I sense an air of mystery about you, with a darkness that swirls around your soul. Your kind is rare in our world, known as a very dangerous breed. I see you are clever and have great wit that will take you higher than you've ever imagined. In that case, you belong in SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table cheered as the girl made her way over to their table and sat a few seats down from where Draco and Paislee watched with wary expressions. Paislee looked around at their friends and noticed that they wore similar expressions apparently questioning what type of creature just joined their house and how dangerous they could be.

"Well this year just got a whole lot more interesting…" Blaise muttered as he eyed the mysterious girl who was chatting with their house mates excitedly. Draco was about to say something, when Theo shushed him. "Wait, I want to hear what the hat will say about the other one. If we get two of them with the urge to kill I'm pulling out some of the dark arts." Paislee grabbed Draco's hand under the table and moved closer while they watched the boy take his place on the stool. The sorting hat was silent for a moment before it finally spoke in a contemplative tone. "Ah, you are different from your sister. Which is rare for your kind. You are kind and always do what's right even if it puts you at a disadvantage. You are courageous and strong willed which means you belong in GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table stood and cheered as the Slytherin's watched the Golden Trio smirk triumphantly at them. The boy took a seat next to Harry Potter as they turned to him to welcome him to their house. Paislee's face scrunched up into a confused look as she turned to look up at her mate whose eyes were still focused on the newest Gryffindor. "And cue the frickin plot twist…Great now we've got one good and one evil. This should be fun to deal with. How much you want to bet that the guy becomes the fourth member of the Golden Trio?" Theo nodded to the girl who had made friends with a couple of the other Slytherin girls on the other side of the table. "I don't know but I've got 500 galleons on her new friends ending up missing by the end of the month. Whatever they are it's not going to be a bloody cakewalk to keep under control…"

Draco turned back to them at that moment looking confident. "You know the saying, keep your friends close but your enemies closer? One of them is already in our house. I say we ask around, do some research on who they are, who their families are and keep up with the status of things. All of us can handle ourselves well in a duel, so we don't need to worry about safety much. Just keep an eye out for anything suspicious. If you find out anything let us know. There has to be some way we can swing this in our favor. We didn't end up as snakes for nothing. Time to do some snake charming, eh lads?" Paislee sent him a worried look before glancing over to the other girls who gave her reassuring smiles. Blaise and Theo nodded in agreement just as breakfast was served. Paislee looked over at the new girl who had turned at the same time she had and gave her a small friendly smile. As a Slytherin, darkness was inside all of them with the dark magic running through their veins. But that didn't necessarily mean that they were evil by nature because of it. Something told her that they were about to be surprised in some very unexpected ways.


	8. Chapter 8

His Little Sunshine Chapter 8

After breakfast Paislee walked beside Draco as he led her to their first class that they had together. Just as Draco hinted at, he had indeed changed their schedules so that he would be by her side all day every day. She definitely felt a sense of relief and excitement at being with him every day. She thought that this would definitely have a positive effect on their budding relationship seeing as how soon they would be entering a marriage contract with each other. The more she could be around him the better, she thought. It did make a world of difference that they already got along so well also. Looking over her class schedule she listened as Draco told her all about her different classes and professors and which was the best and the worst out of all of them.

"This is a lot of frickin classes for one day, Draco-kun. Back home, we only had a couple of classes a day and a lot more free time. Here it's like all you do is be in classes. At least we already took the N.E.W.T's back in fifth year." Draco glanced down at her and nodded while grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers together. "I'm sure it does seem like a lot when you're not used to it. Hogwarts believes in a very rigorous academic schedule to prepare us for work in the real world as soon as possible. It can get quite intense trying to keep up with all the homework and various demands that professors make of us. If you ever see that you're falling behind or need extra help, be sure to let me know. I'm rather good at a lot of subjects and I have a lot of free time now that we're in a more relaxed setting this year." Paislee smiled gratefully up at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I just might need that extra help. None of these classes really look very familiar to me. I'm starting to think we had different coursework in our country."

Draco gave her a reassuring smile as he pulled her close into his side while they walked. "Never fear, my love. All will be well soon enough. Do any of the subjects catch your eye now?" Paislee studied the roll of parchment before nodding. "Yeah, I think I'm looking forward to Potions and Herbology the most honestly. I was one of the top students back in my old school for Potions." Looking impressed, Draco sent her a curious look. "And what about Herbology catches your eye? I didn't think anyone but Longbottom really cared for that subject." She smiled broadly as her eyes twinkled with pride. "My family is known all over the world for growing the most beautiful cherry blossoms in all of Japan. The knowledge of how to magically garden is passed down through the generations dating back to ancient times. I used to garden back home on my families land with my father. I think that will be one of the things I miss the most about home to be honest."

When they reached the top of the stairs of the Divination tower, they paused on the top step for a moment to catch their breath before class started. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist as he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Well then I have good news for you, my little mate. My family's manor has a large garden with every magical flower and plant that you can think of. My mother is a big gardener herself. I think you'll get along with her just fine when you meet her. And I'll definitely be taking you for walks around the estate whenever you stay with me." Paislee placed her head onto his chest and breathed in his delicious scent as it brought her peace even if just for a moment. "That sounds wonderful, babe. I'm sure we're going to have lots of fun once everything's settled and I can come stay with you. Maybe I can even show you my family's secrets on how to grow the perfect cherry blossoms at the manor."

Draco's lip's ghosted over hers barely touching as he spoke against her skin. "I can't wait to bring you home, Paislee. I've waited so long to have someone to share that big empty house with. I'll show you everything about your new home and I want it to be however you like so if something's not the way you want it, I'll change it for you so it'll be perfect. I want you to be as comfortable as possible as my wife." Paislee sighed happily as he kissed her softly pulling her as close as possible. Their private moment was shattered a moment later though when the voice of a particular wizard with a lightening shaped scar on his forehead broke the peaceful silence. "Got a new girlfriend, Malfoy? Honestly how long will it be until you dump her and move on to the next Slytherin slut? Better warn her now that you get quite bored with your playthings after a while."

They broke apart but Draco held Paislee close to him as he wrapped his arms around her protectively giving a death glare to the rude Gryffindor. "Not that it's any of your business, Potter but Paislee's not some girlfriend of mine. She's my mate. And I caution you to mind your bloody manners next time you address us. I don't take kindly to someone threatening my mate. I will take action against you if necessary." Harry and the other two members of the Golden Trio looked shocked and turned to look at each other looking utterly lost and confused at how to handle this particular situation that they had gotten themselves into. Hermione eyed the two veela's with a curious look. "So it's true then. You two are veela's. It's not just some rumor. She really is your mate just like the sorting hat had said. I figured that someone in Slytherin must have been her mate but it does come as quite a surprise that it's you, Draco." Draco scowled at the curly haired witch as he tightened his grip on his nervous mate. "And you don't think it didn't shock the hell out of me? Honestly I never thought in a million years that this would happen to me. Not that I'm not thankful that it did."

Harry and Ron looked to Hermione and then back at the veela pair. "So is it true that you're mated for life? I'd think she'd be running for hills at having to be with you for the rest of her life not enjoying it." Harry said quietly with confusion written all over his face. Paislee nodded at Draco before stepping out of his arms and going to stand in front of the three Gryffindor's with her eyebrows raised and her hands on her hips. "What is that supposed to mean? I get you guys hate each other for stupid reasons and everything but what makes you think Draco can't be loved like everyone else. He deserves just as much if not more love than others after all that's happened over the years. And don't you start with me about the war because we all know what happened and it's over now so we can all move on. There's no need to bring up old stories about who hated who or how all the Slytherin's were frickin asshats cause I already know."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at her before giving a small chuckle and shaking his head with an amused look on his face. "Even you think that they were bloody evil. That's one for the record books. A Slytherin that doesn't act like a snake for once. That I can handle. The rest of them though will take time to forgive I think." Holding out his hand to her, they shook hands before giving each other small smiles. "Nice to meet you, Paislee. Do try and keep Malfoy in line for us, okay? We don't need more drama for another year of Hogwarts. I guess we'll be seeing each other around more often now that it seems we're sharing a few classes together. Let's try and keep things as civil as possible." Smiling, Paislee nodded in understanding. "Leave that to me, Harry. I think you'll find that not all of us snakes are rotten like we're made out to be. Who knows, we might even be able to friends sometime."

Once she walked back over to Draco she grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together before turning and stepping into the Divination classroom to find a seat for the start of the lesson. Draco glanced over his shoulder and shuffled his feet begrudgingly muttering under his breath. "Yeah right…Friends? Sweetheart do you know how big our house rivalries have been all these years? We were born to hate each other…Please don't tell me I have to be friends with Potter, Weasel and Granger…" Paislee tugged on his hand and pulled them down into a set of sets at the back of the room before turning to him and giving him a don't give me that bullshit look. "Honestly, Draco would it kill you to show your nice and friendly side once in a while to someone other than me? It wouldn't hurt to have the Golden Trio on our side for once now that the war is over. There's no need to draw battle lines all over again." Draco nodded reluctantly and gave her a small smile. "I guess we could try things a bit differently this year than we have in the past. Just like I said this morning, keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Paislee quirked an eyebrow and shook her head as the lessons began for the day. Maybe the den of snakes could mingle with the lions more so than she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

His Little Sunshine Chapter 9

After a couple more classes, Paislee and Draco found themselves heading back into the dungeons on their way to their Potions lesson with Draco's godfather Severus Snape. Once they found themselves back in the dark hallways of the dungeons Paislee sighed with visible relief. She found the darkness and seclusion of the dungeons comforting, almost like the feeling of coming home. She had taken a liking to her new home as a Slytherin and often found herself wishing that she could stay in the dungeons beneath the castle all day instead of wandering up above to the more lightened classrooms on the other floors. Upon arriving in the Potions classroom Paislee noticed a man in long black robes that had a slightly pointed nose and bright green eyes with somewhat long black hair. He looked to be a very intense man but cracked a small smile as Draco took her to be introduced.

"Ah, my favorite Godson. Who have you brought to me this time?" Draco let out a chuckle before leaning in and giving a hug to the older wizard. "Godfather, I'm your only Godson. And this is Paislee Sakura Akagi, my mate. Paislee, this is my Godfather and the resident Potions master here at Hogwarts, Severus Snape." Stepping out of his Godfather's embrace Draco took Paislee's hand and brought her to stand in front of his Godfather whose eyes were lit with wonder. "An Akagi. The only daughter of Haruki Akagi I presume? It is a pleasure to meet you." Taking her hand, he held it in both of his giving her a kind smile. Paislee smiled up at him looking from him to Draco. "Trust me, Professor. The pleasure is all mine. You're the first member of Draco's family that I have met. I look forward to getting to know you and the rest of the family much better now that I will be joining the House of Malfoy as the next Malfoy wife."

Severus let out a loud laugh and beamed down at his Godson's mate with a look of joy. "Oh you sweet girl, the fates have chosen wisely for my Godson it seems. Indeed you will make a fine wife for him. He needs a strong witch to make a man out of him. Draco, I do think you will need to bring this one to visit me more often. I have a feeling that she will bring all of us much joy in the years to come." Draco smiled and nodded with a look of pride before leaning down and wrapping his arms around his little mate and giving her a sound kiss before whispering quietly in her ear. "I do think my Godfather is quite taken with you, my love. He rarely takes to anyone that fast. I do think you made quite a first impression on him. You're doing an amazing job my dear Paislee."

Paislee giggled and ran a hand through his platinum locks before leaning up on her tip toes and kissing him softly. She felt him smile into the kiss before pulling away and leading her to the back of the room where all of the Slytherin's usually claimed their seats. Taking the seat next to him, she pulled out her Potions textbook and parchment as he did the same before taking her hand underneath the desk and rubbing small circles on the back of it giving her a small smile. Paislee smiled back and opened her textbook taking notes on the potions that she already knew. She suddenly felt Draco squeeze her hand noticing that the atmosphere in the room had become tense. Looking up she was met with the sight of the Gryffindor's filing into the room and taking their seats in the front of the class as they joked and gave suspicious glances towards them. She looked up to see that Draco and his Godfather shared a wary look before steeling themselves and going back to what they were doing.

Paislee let go of her mate's hand to rub his back soothingly giving him an understanding smile. "They do make it pretty rough for you and your family, don't they?" Draco leaned over and pulled her close before giving her a quick peck on her cheek making her smile and giggle. "Indeed they do. But I do think you've made quite an impression on them, my little mate. They seem to be a lot less hostile after your little meet and greet this morning." Paislee followed his gaze which landed on the Golden Trio as they whispered and looked back at them as Hermione gave them a friendly smile and waved at Paislee. Smiling and waving back she caught the stunned faces of the other Gryffindor's who watched the interactions between the heroes of the wizarding world and the former death eater and his mate. Harry threw a smirk over his shoulder at them before shaking his head at his housemate's reactions.

Just then the Gryffindor's all tensed at once as the rest of the Slytherin's strutted into the room. Pansy and Astoria came in on the arms of Blaise and Theo who sat on either side of them before everyone froze watching as the two newest transfer students walked into the room together. The Slytherin's and Gryffindor's shared a collected wary look together before The Golden Trio welcomed their newest housemate, making a seat for him between Ron and Hermione. The girl stood awkwardly at the front of the room keeping her eyes locked on her shoes as she fiddled with the books that she was holding in her arms. Paislee sent Draco a look before he nodded reluctantly and smiled as she stood and made her way to the front of the room as it fell silent watching what was about to happen.

Stopping in front of the mysterious girl, Paislee held out her hand and gave her a friendly smile. "Hello, I'm Paislee. I think we're in the same house. I was wondering if you'd like to sit with me and my friends in the back. Slytherin's tend to like to stick together so you're welcome to join us." The girl raised her head hesitantly before grasping Paislee's hand with a small smile as she shook it. "My name's Kinga. Thank you for the offer Paislee. If it's not too much trouble I think I'll take you up on it now." Glancing back to where her twin brother sat, they locked eyes as he nodded in approval before Kinga followed Paislee to the back of the room and took a seat next to the new Slytherin Princess. Draco shot a look over to their friends before turning and extending his hand to the shy new girl. "Hello, Kinga was it? I'm Draco Malfoy and I see you've met my lovely mate. Please excuse us for not welcoming you earlier. It's been a while since we've received a new Slytherin unexpectedly. You're welcome to join us anytime. Is that your brother with the Gryffindor's there?" Kinga smiled and shook his hand before nodding at where her brother sat. "Yes, that's Bodi. He's a bit shy when you first meet him. He's very sweet though. We're twins but we don't look exactly alike really. We're very close though. I was worried when we were separated into different houses. We're not used to being apart for very long…"

Severus watched the interactions between the two new students and their housemates with a look of curiosity. He recognized the type of scars that each of them donned and knew that he should have a talk with Draco and Paislee immediately to warn them to be careful around their new friends. He didn't think they would cause much trouble but knew from experience that dealing with their kind was going to be a rollercoaster ride. He made a mental note to talk to Minerva and Albus about perhaps supplying them with a potion to help them with their conditions. Putting that thought off to the back of his mind for now, he turned and faced his rowdy class and spoke with an air of confidence yet slight boredom. "You have now entered your 8th year Potions class. This year to encourage the budding relationships that you all have formed I've been advised to shake things up a bit per say when it comes to your Potions partners. This year, the row that you are in at this moment are the students that will be your potions partners for the remainder of the year. Do not complain to me about who I've assigned you with because I can assure you I do not care. Please open your textbooks to page 276 as we will be working on some healing potions for the next few weeks to send to St. Mungos for the patients there. You may begin."

Paislee and Draco and the rest of their Slytherin friends smiled excitedly before getting to work on their healing potions. Draco found himself very impressed with how much Paislee knew about making potions and beamed proudly when them and their potions partners finished first. As they started the makings of another healing potion he glanced over to where Kinga and Paislee were joking and laughing in a very animated conversation. He loved that his mate was so kind and would make anyone feel welcome. He knew that would come in handy in life for them as they took on the world together with their friends. He realized at that exact moment that this year was going to be unlike any year he had ever had in his entire life. This was his beginning of his forever.


	10. Chapter 10

His Little Sunshine Chapter 10

After a long and tiring potions class, Paislee and Draco and the rest of the Slytherin's headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Keeping close to his mate, Draco listened into the conversation that Paislee and Kinga were having. He may have allowed the newcomer into their circle but he by no means trusted her. He had a bad feeling as he thought about the scars that were on both her and her brother's faces. He knew exactly what type of scar they were and where they most likely received them. Blaise and Theo meet his eyes giving him a knowing look before nodding and staying close by. Draco knew their friends would stay with them to face whatever problems would arise. After all, Blaise and Theo much like Draco had been trained in the dark arts and together they could take down anything that threatened their group. Astoria and Pansy caught their eye and nodded as well seeming to be thinking the same thing. Draco sensed that Paislee was unaware of the situation that they had just gotten involved in and vowed to talk to her later that night about her new friend.

Focusing back on Paislee and Kinga's conversation, he tightly his grip on his mate's hand causing her to shoot him a confused look before turning back to her friend. "You're welcome to sit with us at lunch if you want, Kinga. I'm sure we could fit one more on our side of the table." Kinga looked slightly surprised before lowering her gaze to the floor. "Thank you, but I have to meet my brother at the Great Hall, we have a prior engagement that we have to go to." Paislee frowned as Draco and the rest of the Slytherin's gave a mental sigh of relief. The farther away Kinga and her brother were, the better. The last thing they needed was for two unruly supernaturals to cause trouble. Turning to face his mate and Kinga, he shot the newcomer a look that held a silent warning. "That's a shame. Perhaps we'll see you around then. Won't we, guys?" Paislee sent him another confused look while the other Slytherin's gave a curt nod giving off a vibe of darkness. Feeling the darkness seep into the air, Paislee was caught off guard when Kinga raised her head high as her lips curled into a sickeningly sweet smile. "Yes it is. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find my brother. You will most definitely see me around."

As soon as Kinga walked around the corner and disappeared in the crowd of other students, the Slytherin's now gave a sigh of relief out loud. Paislee took in their expressions of relief and immediately knew something was very wrong. Turning to look up at her mate, she spoke with her voice low. "Something's up with Kinga isn't it?" Draco and the other Slytherin's stopped abruptly and pulled her off to the side surrounding her in a circle. Nodding Draco pulled her close. "Yes, love. Something's very wrong with Kinga and her brother. All is not what it seems to be. There's something going on that's definitely going to screw up our plans for a quiet relaxing year." Blaise put a hand on her shoulder gently meeting her eyes. "We need you to stay close to us at all times. Out of all of us, you're the least prepared for any trouble that might arise. Theo and I and our parents are the new guard families for the House of Malfoy. We swear on our lives that we'll protect you both." Pansy and Astoria place a hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly. "Our families are also guard families for the House of Malfoy and together we'll make sure no harm will come to you and Draco." Raising her head, Paislee looked around at her friends and saw the seriousness of the situation and felt her heartbeat pick up and fill with pure love for them all. They were willing to lay down their lives for her and Draco and for that she'd always be thankful. Speaking with her voice full of confidence and power she nodded to them all. "Thank you for all that you are to our House. I promise you I'll stay with one of you at all times. I trust all of you with my life. We'll make it through this together." Giving her a nod they looked to Draco who gave them nod turning to look at all of them. "If it's possible, I'd like to have some time to speak with Paislee alone for a few. I feel like she needs to know the situation in its entirety. I'll send a signal if anything happens. You know the drill. Thank you. All of you." Their friends bowed low before taking off for the Great Hall.

Once Draco sensed they were seated in the Hall for lunch, he turned to Paislee trying to gauge her reaction to all of this. Paislee looked up and met his eyes giving him a halfhearted smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. "Fancy getting out of here for a while, love? We can go back to the dormitories and stay there. We don't have any more classes for today. I haven't really gotten to have you for myself for very long since you've arrived." Paislee noticed that his expression had softened and his eyes sparkled with a hopeful look as he met her eyes. Smiling and leaning up to give him a quick kiss she pulled away and took his hand intertwining their fingers together giving it a squeeze. "Let's go then, Draco-kun." Grinning down at her he started to lead the back to the dormitories but threw a glance over his shoulder as he caught the eyes of the Golden Trio who were around the corner for the entire encounter who he knew had heard every last word. Harry nodded at him giving him their word that he and the rest of the Gryffindor's would stand behind them if anything happened. Draco sent them a grateful smile before turning back to his mate wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into his side protectively. Little did they know, that things were just getting started. Only time would tell how it all would end. But together, the two former enemies and their friends knew that they would stand their ground and fight to have a year free of danger and the darkness that had just descended upon their school.


	11. Chapter 11

His Little Sunshine Chapter 11

Once Draco and Paislee reached their common room, Draco didn't stop to lounge on one of the couches but turned and led her gently up the stairs to the boy's dormitories before closing and locking the door behind them. As soon as the door closed Paislee found herself being backed up against it as Draco stepped closer and placed his arms down next to either side of her head leaning down and whispering in her ear softly. "It's driving me mad that you smell so bloody amazing and I can't do anything about it. The marriage contract hasn't been signed yet so it means I don't have to wait until our wedding night to have my way with you for now." Paislee let out a gasp as she felt his lips trail down from below her ear and down onto her neck searching for her sweet spot.

After a few tries he found it right in the crook of her neck making her let out a breathy moan as her hands found themselves tangled in his hair holding him to her. Nipping and sucking at her neck, he began to leave a purple bruise that would surely say that she was all his. Veela's weren't like other magical creatures where they really had a way to mark their mate's except their scent after they were mated or became pregnant. Leaving the biggest bruise imaginable between where her neck met her shoulder was the best he could do for now seeing as how he didn't want to push her into anything too quickly.

Draco helped his mate shrug out of her school robes as he pressed the evidence of his arousal up against her core over their clothing. Paislee whimpered as he brought his hands up underneath her skirt and tapped the back of her thighs signaling for her to jump and hook her legs around him. She complied and arched her back at the feeling of being so close to her mate as the air around them became thick with their magic. His hands cupped her backside as he squeezed and massaged her curves. "Fuck…you've got a nice ass, love…" Draco moaned as he captured her lips again kissing her again and again until they were swollen and bruised. He pressed her against the wall as he raised his hands and slowly trailed them up and under her top making a move towards her full breasts but a rapid tapping at the window made him pull back reluctantly.

They both let out a frustrated sigh as he lowered her back onto her feet and made their way to the window to see a large black owl staring at them with a letter between its beak. Opening the window, the owl flew and perched on Draco's arms as he rubbed its cheek affectionately before gently taking the letter out of its grasp. Scanning it for a moment he placed the letter on his bed next to where Paislee had laid out watching them with a small smile before scooping up a few owl treats that he kept on his nightstand and fed them to his owl before sending it back on its way. Picking the letter back up he dropped down onto the bed and rolled onto his side as he opened the letter while Paislee moved closer to read with him.

**_Dearest Draco, _**

**_Your father and I have agreed with the Akagi's that we shouldn't wait to sign the contract any longer. We have set up an appointment with a ministry official tonight at our home along with the Akagi's to sign the contract. Please bring your mate and meet us in the formal dining room at 7:00 this evening. Albus has agreed that you can use the fireplace in his office to floo to the manor at the time requested. We look forward to seeing you and finally meeting your mate. _**

**_Love always,_**

**_Your mother_**

****When Draco finished reading the letter, Paislee immediately sat up and let out a squeal of happiness. "Oh my God Draco-kun. This means that you'll be meeting my mother and father tonight. And I'll be seeing the manor for the first time and I'll meet your parents and after tonight we'll be officially engaged!" Draco smirked and moved so he was straddling her before getting pushing her back into the mattress. "Yes and that means that we'll be moving into the new wing of dormitories made especially for married and engaged couples here at Hogwarts. And anytime we're not here at school, you'll be living with me at the manor preparing to be the next Malfoy wife. I'll be with you everywhere you go now. It'll be made official that you are mine forever, love." Paislee smirked and leaned up giving him a chaste kiss before falling back onto the pillows. "Yup. People aren't going to know what to make of us always being around each other so much. Although as much as I love being around you, we're going to have to set some ground rules. Like no sneaking into my room at the manor and getting frisky. You know there's no sex until our wedding night now. And I'll still need to have time where we can hang out with our friends separately. You know, girl time and all. I'm sure you wouldn't mind a bit of time to chum around with Blaise and Theo either."

Draco's eyes glinted with a hint of mischief and something else she couldn't quite place as he raised an eyebrow before he leaned down and whispered next to her ear. "Just because we're not married yet doesn't mean you'll be sleeping in a separate room. You'll most definitely be sleeping in my bed starting tonight. Veela males are notorious for being protective and possessive of their mates at all times. Plus it'll just make us feel better to be close to one another instead of separated by a wall or two. And yes, there will be no having my way with you until our wedding night, but I will definitely find ways to keep you on your toes, my dear Paislee. I am a Slytherin, love. There's always a way to find some sort of loopholes in the rules. It's what I do best."

Paislee quirked an eyebrow at him and gave him a challenging look. "Oh really? I get that because we're mates it'll be easier for us if we're in the same room but how exactly are we going to stop ourselves from having sex if we're sharing the same bed every night? And you know as well as I do that if we end up having sex before marriage the contract is immediately null and void. We have to be careful and not take too many risks there, Draco-kun." At the mention of the chance of the contract falling through, his eyes flashed in sadness but it was instantly gone as he steeled himself and flashed her his trademark smirk. "I'll be damned if I let that happen, love. Believe it or not, I do know how to have self-control and not deflower you before it's the right time." Leaning down he rubbed his nose against hers in a sweet gesture. "Don't worry, my little mate. I promise you everything will be just fine. Nothing will stop us from being together for the rest of our lives. Just you wait and see. Everything will fall into place just as it should." Nodding Paislee leaned in to kiss him but was stopped a loud knock on the door followed by a familiar slightly annoyed voice. "Oi, Draco what the hell, mate? You bloody locked the door on us. We need to go over the plan about going to the manor tonight. Let us in." A sheepish look came across Draco's face as he got up quickly and handed Paislee her robes before they did a quick check of each other making sure they were fully decent before he opened the door to find Blaise and Theo on the other side. Theo raised an eyebrow when he saw Paislee standing slightly off to the side looking anywhere but their eyes. "Sorry did we interrupt something?" Blaise chuckled as Draco shot them a look that clearly said he wasn't amused at being interrupted. Both boys sobered immediately when they noticed the dangerous predatory glint in their friend's eyes. "R-Right…We'll be out here….you know….waiting until you Er…finish whatever you were doing. Just come find us when you're ready and everything…." With that they backed away slowly and down the steps as they all but ran away from their sight. Turning to look down at her, Draco sighed heavily before leaning up against the door frame. "Looks like our time alone together is going to have to wait until tonight when we get back. Sorry about them, love. They're a bit daft sometimes when it comes to things like this, please pay them no mind." Nodding, Paislee grinned and looped her arm through his before pulling him out the door and down the steps to find the rest of their Slytherin friends. This was bound to be the most memorable night that either of them had in a very long time.


	12. Chapter 12

His Little Sunshine Chapter 12

When they arrived downstairs in the common room, they saw that their friends were all there seated around on the couches that surrounded the blazing fireplace. Everyone looked up when they approached and smiled knowingly. Pansy and Astoria eyed the bruise that was taking up over half of their friend's neck and caught her eye mouthing the word bathroom at her. Paislee nodded and turned to Draco. "I'm just going to go freshen up my makeup with the girls for a few minutes. I'll be right back." Draco nodded and leaned down placing a soft kiss on her forehead before Pansy and Astoria stood and looped their arms through hers on the way out of the common room.

The boys watched them go and right after they heard the portrait swing closed, Theo and Blaise all but pounced on their veela friend dragging him over to the couch directly in front of the fire to sit with them on either side of him. "Having a little romp with the wifey already, mate?" Blaise inquired as he shared a look with Theo. Draco felt a small blush come over his features before he let out a sigh and nodded curtly. "Of course I was. We wouldn't have stopped if you hadn't bloody interrupted us." He said as Theo and Blaise's eyebrows shot towards the sky. "Good thing we stopped you when we did then, eh? You know the rules. As soon as you sign the marriage contract that means hands off of her until the wedding night. Wouldn't want to jinx the whole now would you?" Draco huffed and averted his eyes. "Obviously I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize me marrying Paislee. I already can't be anywhere without her. It would literally kill us both if we couldn't be together at this point."

Blaise and Theo nodded in understanding. "We'll help keep you in check, mate. I have a feeling Pansy and Astoria are going to be keeping an eye on Paislee as well. How are you feeling about taking her to the manor tonight?" Draco's expression turned thoughtful before he gave them his trademark smirk. "I'm definitely not worried if that's what you're asking. I have a feeling mother and father knew of her before they told me about my heritage. Judging from how comfortable my parents are about all this, I'm guessing it's the same for Paislee's mother and father. I'm pretty sure that they've known about me for as long as my parents have known about Paislee. Who knows? Maybe our families are actually friends."

Blaise looked from Theo back to Draco as they saw the cogs working in his head. "That wouldn't bloody surprise me at all actually. Even in regular pureblood arranged marriages, the families often are allies within the two covens for them to even think of a pairing between them. You know how it works. We all tend to run in the same circle and all. You are after all the only son of the House of Malfoy which in turn leaves you as the last in the bloodline to produce heirs to continue the House. From what we understand, Paislee is the only daughter of the House of Akagi, which makes her the last of her House as well. You two are indeed a match made in heaven for your two covens. Combining the bloodlines of two powerful wizarding families makes for a lot of strength in the future of the bloodline. And I'm talking some very potent magic here. Not only will you have the strength of your own House, but Paislee's as well. Not to forget that you two are veela mate's which makes you all the more powerful. It will definitely be the wedding of the century that's for sure."

Draco barely registered his friend's words as he took in the new information. He had forgotten that both he and Paislee were the last of their Houses and exactly how powerful they both would be as well as their future children. He knew that anytime that a couple in an arranged marriage was the last in both their Houses, they both were required to produce as many heirs as possible to keep their Houses going for the future generations. He wondered if Paislee had given any thought as to how many heirs she wanted to have and felt a tad queasy as he thought about getting her pregnant so soon in their relationship. They had only known each other for a few days. He refused to lie to himself and say that he wasn't scared because he knew he was utterly terrified at how Paislee would take the news that they needed to work on producing heirs as soon as possible beginning on their wedding night.

Blaise and Theo knew him well and seemed to sense his unease as Theo reached over and patted him lightly on his shoulder. "Don't think too much on it right now. We have to deal with the here and now and right now we're going to need to go over the details about how we're flooing you both to the manor tonight to sign the marriage contract." Nodding reluctantly Draco turned his full attention on his friends that were his guards. Blaise and Theo turned serious as they locked eyes with him. "Now that we know there may be a threat to you and Paislee, we're going to place a guard with both of you at all times. Blaise and I will be acting as your guard and Pansy and Astoria will be with Paislee. Wherever you go one or the other of us will always be there to keep watch for any signs of danger. The plan tonight is that Pansy will be flooing Paislee over to the manor first and then I will be flooing next with you. Astoria and Blaise will remain here to touch base with Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor's to see what they could find out. Hermione was going to do some research for us on what we might be up against. Once we're at the manor, we've been advised that you and Paislee should stay the night there so we don't have to floo back so late. Pansy and I will keep guard with the rest of the guards while you two stay the night. With one of us with you at all times, no problems should arise. But if anything should happen in between when we floo or when we're at the manor we have a plan for that as well that my father will sit you and Paislee and your families down to talk about at a later date. For now, stick close to us and Paislee and do not go off anywhere alone without a guard. We have no idea what the motives were for sending those creatures here but until we're sure, we will be on our guard for anything out of the ordinary." Draco nodded before fixing his stormy grey eyes on the two of them. "I agree. Make sure to keep me or my father informed on anything that even seems slightly out of the ordinary. Keeping my mate and family safe is of the utmost importance. Until then, we'll wait and see how everything goes from there." Blaise and Theo nodded and then bowed low before the three sat back and chatted in quiet voices about the rest of the day and the evening that was to come waiting for the girls to come back and join them. Draco felt himself relax and be more at ease as he sat with his closest friends and allies. He knew nothing would happen to either him or Paislee with his guards around them. Now all they had to do was sit back and relax, waiting until the sun went down and it was time to bring his mate home for the first time.


	13. Chapter 13

His Little Sunshine Chapter 13

As soon as the portrait swung closed, Paislee found herself being all but dragged into the nearest girl's bathroom and found herself locked inside with her two friends standing with their arms crossed facing her with teasing looks. "Alright out with it. Did you really just get a good snog in with Draco and how far did you really go?" Paislee felt her cheeks heat up as she ducked her head silently cursing their uncanny ability of being able to read her so well. Knowing she couldn't lie her way out of this one with the angry purple evidence along the crook of her neck, she decided to go for broke and be completely honest. "We just kissed for a few. Nothing really naughty happened. We were interrupted by his father's owl with an invitation to go to the manor tonight." Paislee leaned back up against the locked door with her arms crossed over her chest giving both girls an annoyed look.

The girls exchanged a look before turning back to her undeterred by her agitated mood. "That love bite doesn't look like nothing happened. I'd say judging from where it's located a lot happened. Did he do anything else or was that all? It's not like Draco to leave a girl untouched when snogging." Pansy stated moving closer to the ruffled veela. Astoria giggled and shot Pansy a look before turning back to face her. "Yeah, you would know wouldn't you Pans? What with all the million times you and Draco were caught snogging in the broom closet outside the potions room." Paislee's eyes immediately narrowed at the girl in question making her take a hesitant step back. Cocking her head to the side she gave the girl a look that sent a shudder down the length of her spine. "You put your hands on my mate? How long ago was this and you'd do best to remember that it will never happen again, am I clear?"

Both girl's swallowed hard at the sudden change in their friend's personality and took a few steps back before Pansy stepped forward and shakily lowered herself into a deep bow. "Crystal, Madam. It was only a few times really and it was about two years ago before we knew that he was a veela and had a mate. Please forgive me for any trouble that I've caused you. I truly did not mean any harm and I swear it will never happen again. Also, it never went further than just kissing. He never took me bed or anything else of the kind. I think that his body recognized his veela heritage even before he knew making me unattractive to him in that way."

Paislee relaxed slightly when she heard that Draco and Pansy hadn't had sex in the time that they were apparently messing around. She felt a wave of possessiveness wash over her with a tinge of jealousy as she looked down at the girl who bowed before her. Letting a slow fiendish smirk play across her lips she nodded once her voice still with a hint of warning in it. "Just make sure it never happens again and we're good. I did hear my mother say something about how neither my mate or I would find anyone attractive sexually except each other. It's all part of the veela bond I suppose. Now please help me cover up this hideous bruise that my mate's left for the whole world to see and then let's head back and make sure the boys aren't getting themselves into too much trouble." Pansy seemed to breathe a sigh of relief before shaking herself out of her current state and putting on a smile as her and Astoria both approached Paislee and took out their makeup compacts spreading some concealer over the nasty bruise. After a few minutes all three girls were back to their regularly playful mood and all that had been said moments before was conveniently forgotten. Both Astoria and Pansy knew now that just like Draco, Paislee also had a darkness inside that could come out if provoked enough. Usually, there was nothing about it that they had to fear, but any mention of off limits topics would have to stay far away from their conversations with the soon to be next Malfoy Wife. They now knew better than to provoke either veela's in any way. A silent agreement passed between Pansy and Astoria as they agreed to tread carefully for as long as they served the House of Malfoy. They couldn't help but think of the threat of the two magical creatures that had made themselves known this year at Hogwarts and how little did they know that Draco and Paislee were not at all defenseless or helpless. It wasn't the two veela's that should be afraid. It was anyone who dared to stand in their way.


	14. Chapter 14

His Little Sunshine Chapter 14

After spending some time chatting with their friends, the group separated with Draco going off with Blaise and Theo and Paislee going off with Pansy and Astoria to get ready for dinner at the manor which was fast approaching. Paislee was currently flipping nervously through the clothes that she had brought that hung in the small closet next to her bed. She needed to find the perfect thing to meet Draco's parents in and she couldn't seem to make up her mind. Pansy and Astoria had been giving her helpful advice along the way about the House of Malfoy and their opinions on what would be appropriate to wear. As she skimmed through her wardrobe, she finally decided that she'd wear a dress since it would show much more class than anything else. Pansy had told her that it was always formal dinner attire at the Malfoy manor so she was currently going through her collection of evening gowns.

Her mother and father had always taught her that formal gowns were most important when being presented to any guests. She stopped searching and pulled out a gorgeous pink mermaid strapless evening gown with a dropped waist and sequined bodice with a sweetheart neckline that had a floor length train and was made out of satin and tulle. She knew it was the perfect dress as she held it up to herself looking in the mirror as Pansy and Astoria oohed and ahhed over it. "That's going to look lovely on you. Where did you get it?" Pansy complimented as her eyes traveled up and down the length of the gown. Paislee smiled softly and stroked the silky fabric as the sequined bodice shone brightly in the fading light of the sunset. "Thanks Pans. My mother got it for me on a trip to Paris we took last summer. We tend to like to shop a lot. I'm looking forward to going back to our favorite boutiques soon and picking up some more gowns to wear." Pansy and Astoria nodded in understanding. "You know, if you have a favorite boutique or two, you could always get them to send the latest collections of gowns straight to the Manor. Now that you're marrying one of the richest men in the Wizarding World things like that shouldn't be a problem."

Paislee nodded excitedly as she did a quick spin with the dress and giggled with the girls. "Guys this is going to be so perfect. It's like a fairytale and I'm the princess. I don't know what I did to ever deserve such a happily ever after but I'm counting my blessings more and more lately." She said as she sighed happily. Pansy and Astoria nodded and smiled dreamily at her. Pansy jumped when she saw the time on the clock beside her bed and sprung up off the bed and looped her arm through Paislee's while Astoria looped hers on the other side. "We've let the blasted time get away from us. You need to hop in the bath and get ready. Once you're done with your bath come out and we'll help you do your makeup and hair and then we'll worry about getting you into your dress, alright?" Paislee nodded and handed over the beautiful gown to Pansy who laid it gently across the bed and shooed her out of the room and on her way to the girl's bathroom.

Once she was done with her bath she made her way back to her room only to be pounced on by Pansy and Astoria as soon as the door to their room was shut. Astoria had laid out a black lacey bustier and a matching black thong for her to put on saying that she may have a need to look sexy tonight in her knickers if in fact she and Draco were staying in the same room. Paislee reluctantly agreed and once she had donned the sexy lingerie, Pansy got to work on her hair and Astoria got to work on her makeup. Pansy had done a wonderful job putting her hair up in pretty up do that had small curly tendrils of hair framing her face on either side held in place with a diamond encrusted butterfly hair clip. Astoria had done a light pink and white smokey eye with a dab of sparkly silver eyeliner around her eyes with a touch of mascara. Her lips were lined with a soft pink pencil and then filled in with a light pink lipstick. Paislee wore a large diamond necklace that glittered in the light and teardrop shaped diamond earrings to match. Finally, both girls helped Paislee step into her gorgeous gown that matched her makeup and hair perfectly. For the final touch, Astoria summoned a pair of diamond encrusted stilettos for her to wear with her outfit. Grabbing a heart shaped sparkly clutch, Paislee filled it with her lipstick and any other little items that she may need to freshen up at the manor and turned to her friends who stood watching her with expressions of awe and wonder. "You look absolutely amazing, Paislee! Draco's not going to know what hit him." Pansy exclaimed as she walked around her veela friend. Astoria nodded and pulled Paislee into a tight hug that Pansy ended up joining as they said their goodbyes for the night. Opening the door and standing on the steps leading down to the common room, Paislee turned once more and gave her friends a heart stopping smile. "Thank you both so much. I couldn't do this without you. Let's go show them what we're made of." Turning on her heels she strode purposely with an air of royalty as she smiled thinking of how her mate was going to absolutely keel over when he saw her.


	15. Chapter 15

His Little Sunshine Chapter 15

Once Paislee stepped into the common room she found Draco standing alone in front of the blazing fire. Her heart skipped a beat when she scanned her eyes over his outfit of choice. He was wearing expensive black dress robes with silver embroidery trailing down on either side and he wore crisp black trousers with black leather shoes that looked quite expensive. His hair was slicked back and she licked her lips unconsciously at how divine he looked. Hearing her approach, Draco turned around, his jaw dropping with his eyes wide as he scanned up and down her body. He opened his arms and reached out for her. She gladly accepted the gesture and went straight into his arms as he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her pink lips before kissing down her neck stopping right on her collarbone leaving feather light kisses. Paislee arched her back and pressed her core against lower half making him let out a low growl. He held her close as his hands ran up and down her body, exploring every inch of her perfect form.

"Gods, Paislee…You look so sexy tonight in that gown. I really think I would love it more if you'd take it off later tonight when we're alone though. I don't know how the fuck I'm going to be able to keep my bloody hands off of you at dinner tonight, much less not end up laying you out across the dining room table and taking you right then and there. What are you doing to me, little witch?" Draco purred into her collarbone causing her to moan at his words. Just as she was about to bring his lips back to hers for a searing kiss, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat loudly which made Paislee attempt to pull away but only made Draco hold her tighter protectively against his chest as he turned and glared at their two guards for the night. Theo and Pansy looked to each other before stepping closer to the veela pair who seemed quite annoyed at being interrupted for the second time today.

"Well as much as I hate to break this bloody lovefest up, it's time to head to the Manor. Paislee, Pansy's going to floo ahead with you first and then Drake and I will go next." Theo said as he gave them a sly smirk. Paislee quirked an eyebrow as Draco rolled his eyes at the mention of his childhood nickname. Pansy gave Paislee a once over before nodding and looping her arm through hers. "Yes, I do think you're ready to be introduced to your new in-laws, lee lee." She said making Paislee narrow her eyes as Draco and Theo burst out laughing at the new hideous nickname that Pansy came up with for her. Before Paislee could shoot back a fiery response, Pansy all but dragged her out the door and through the castle heading towards the Headmaster's office.

Paislee grumbled the whole way there about how stupid the new nickname was but Pansy ignored every word until they stepped inside Dumbledore's office and were greeted by the Headmaster himself. "Ah, Miss Akagi and Miss Parkinsons. What a joy to see you off on this lovely evening. You ladies look exquisite. Please travel safely and do give my regards to the Lord and Lady of the House." He said as his eyes twinkled knowingly. Pansy stepped into the fireplace with Paislee and took some floo powder before throwing it down and shouting "Malfoy Manor" loud and clear making the flames encase them as they disappeared and reappeared in the large stone fireplace of the formal living room of the Manor.

Both Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy and Haruki Akagi and his wife Yuri Akagi stood before them with genuine smiles at the sight of the two young girls. Paislee let go of Pansy who stepped off to the side, and walked slowly and surely over to the Malfoy's dipping low and giving them a perfect curtsy. Both Narcissa and Lucius bowed before her before she stepped in front of her parents and did the same before they nodded and opened their arms as Paislee hugged them tight. "Mother, Father. I missed you. It's so good to see you again." She said as her father gave a happy laugh. "Yes, daughter. It is good to see you too. I expect your mate is on his way right now? We are eager to meet the man destined for our precious daughter." Haruki said just as the fireplace flashed with a green glow and Draco and Theo stepped out onto the Persian carpet.

Immediately Draco took his place by Paislee's side and took her hand in his dropping a small kiss on her temple before turning and bowing deeply to her parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Akagi, my name is Lord Draco Malfoy and I am your daughter's mate. It is a great pleasure to make your acquaintance. I look forward to getting to know you and welcoming you into our extended family here at the Manor. Please if there is anything that you may require for your stay here at the manor, do let me know."

Haruki stepped forward and shook Draco's hand as he studied the young man before him. He obviously came from the correct lineage and breeding seeing as how much air of regency he had about him. He was very articulate and his father and mother only spoke praises about their only son. First impressions were everything with meetings within the different Houses and he was definitely impressed with the class and care that Draco had shown to him and his family. Not to mention it warmed his heart to see him treat his daughter with so much love and care and knew that this indeed was the perfect match for her. "Please call me Haruki. The pleasure is all mine I assure you. Thank you for welcoming my family into your lovely home. I can already tell my daughter is smitten with you as you are with her. I do believe this is going to be the pairing of the century and will bring both our houses much joy to come."

Draco nodded and offered his thanks before taking Paislee over to stand in front of his parents who engulfed him in a hug making Paislee giggle at their show of affection towards him. Squirming out of his parents grasp, Draco blushed and turned to Paislee with his voice dripping of love and adoration. "Mother, Father, this is Paislee Akagi my mate. Paislee this is my mother and father Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. I love her with all my heart, as I know you will too." He said as he glanced over at his mother and father who were smiling happily at the pair. Lucius stepped forward and bowed before pulling Paislee into a loving hug. "My dear girl, we have waited a long time for you to come to us. It has been centuries since we've had a pairing such as yourself and our son. We look forward to welcoming you into our family and spending everyday getting to know you here at the Manor. Please make yourself comfortable, what's mine is now yours. Thank you for loving my son. He indeed needs everything you can give him."

Paislee smiled up at him and nodded before Lucius stepped back and Narcissa ran and took the girl in her arms rocking her side to side holding her close. "Oh love, we have been waiting since you born to meet you. Your mother and father always kept us updated on your condition but it is so much better to have you here with us now. I can already tell Draco's madly in love with you and I can't wait until the day of your wedding and when you have little ones of your own bringing life back into this old Manor. I look forward to teaching you all about the ways of being a Malfoy Wife and introducing you to pureblood practices in Britain. Please feel free to come to me with any questions or anything that you may need. My door is always open to you." Paislee hugged her back before whispering "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. I can't wait to get to know you and your husband more as we spend more time together here. I can't wait to see what the years will bring us as time goes on." Narcissa pulled back and looked into the young girls eyes as her own twinkled with pride and love. "Please, Paislee called me Cissa. Everyone does. There's no need for formalities when we're here at home. Even in public I really wouldn't mind showing the world that we're not as stuffy and stuck up and the world thinks we are." She said as she gave her a wink before stepping back and letting Draco wrap her arms around his mate's waist.

"Alright now that you all have had a chance to give love to my mate, what do you say about starting dinner? I know Paislee and I are starving. Shall we talk more over a good hot meal?" Draco said as he leaned down and gave a peck to Paislee's cheek making her blush and giggle before everyone nodded and made their way towards the formal dining room while Draco pointed out different rooms and areas of the Manor while they walked. Paislee was relieved to know that she was welcomed with open arms into her mate's family and glowed from the praise and approval that she received from everyone involved. After dinner it was decided that they would head to Lucius's office to sign the paper and for Draco to propose to her properly and present her with the Malfoy family ring officially making him her fiancé. Excitement bubbled and made butterflies fly around her stomach as she waited patiently to see what would happen next on this magical night.


	16. Chapter 16

His Little Sunshine Chapter 16

After a lovely dinner in the formal dining room, Paislee followed Draco through the halls of the Manor and into his father's study where their parents were waiting for them. Lucius summoned two more chairs around his desk before gesturing for them to sit. Draco pulled out her chair and helped her into it before taking a seat and holding her hand in his. "Now that we've all had dinner, it's time to sign the marriage contract. All we're waiting for is a representative from the Ministry to oversee the process. He should be here momentarily." Lucius said as they all turned towards the fireplace just as the familiar flash of green appeared and Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped out and nodded in greeting to them. "Minister, thank you for joining us this evening. We were just getting started." Kingsley smiled and made his way over to where Lucius and Haruki stood behind the desk and turned to Draco and Paislee who looked up at him nervously. "Hello Draco. It is nice to see you again. I assume this young woman is your mate?" Reaching out a hand he took Paislee's and shook it gently. "Hello young one. My name is Kingsley and I'll be presiding over the signing of the contract tonight. Please do not be too nervous. I mean no harm."

Paislee smiled and nodded relaxing slightly at his gentle tone and the encouraging squeeze that Draco gave her hand. Turning their attention back to Lucius he read the agreement of the marriage contract in its entirety.

**Formal Decree of Intent to Marriage of Draco Lucius Malfoy and Paislee Sakura Akagi**

_This contract hereby decrees that Draco Lucius Malfoy will propose on this night to Paislee Sakura Akagi with the intent to marry her within the time frame of no later than three weeks' time. Upon her acceptance of the proposal, Draco Lucius Malfoy and the House of Malfoy are required to take her into their home and prepare her for her role as the next House Wife. When doing so, Draco Lucius Malfoy agrees to keeping his bride to be's virtue in tact until their consummation night. Any failure to follow through will result in immediate nullification of this contract. Upon entering marriage, Draco Lucius Malfoy must vow to care and love his bride and to fill her with heirs to the Malfoy name. _

_This decree is final and absolute by the powers of the offices of Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt_

As soon as Lucius finished going over the specifics of the contract, he and Narcissa along with Haruki and Yuri signed their names at the very bottom of the scroll making the paper glow in a golden sparkle. Draco and Paislee smiled at each other before signing both their names right on the dotted line before Kingsley took out his wand and waved it over the scroll repeating ancient incantations of magic over it making the room burst into light before it faded away leaving everyone in the room stunned into silence. With a flick of his wand, Kingsley rolled the scroll up and tied it with a golden ribbon before shaking everyone's hands and departing back to the Ministry. Draco and Paislee's parents smiled down at them before Lucius's voice broke through the silence that had fallen. "Now that that's settled I do believe Draco would like some time alone now with his bride to be. When you're both ready, Draco's wing of the Manor has been prepared for your arrival. If neither of you have any questions than we shall bid you a goodnight and see you in the sun room at 10:00 tomorrow morning."

And with that their parents exited the room and closed the door only leaving Draco and Paislee in front of the roaring fire in the stone fireplace. Draco stood and offered his hand to Paislee and led her over to the wingback chair that was in front of the fire before dropping to one knee in front of her pulling out a small velvet box. Paislee felt tears in her eyes start to form as she listened to her mate's voice that shook with strong emotions. "Paislee, I never knew that when I found a mate that you would come into my life and turn it completely upside down in the best way possible. I've waited my entire life to find someone who wouldn't care about my past or how I act when we're in public, but who would just love me for who I truly am. I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and make you my wife. Please Paislee Sakura Akagi will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" He said as tears rolled down both their faces. Paislee gasped when he opened the small box to reveal the most beautiful ring that she had ever seen. The ring was a light silver with diamonds on either side of a large emerald that glittered brightly in the fire light. What caught her eye the most though was the silver dragon that was curled all along the ring that moved when Draco's fingers brushed over it. Looking back up she saw that Draco was waiting nervously for her answer so she smiled and threw caution to the wind as she spoke the words that he had waited all his life to hear. "Yes Draco, I would be honored to be your wife." Draco's face broke out into the biggest grin he had ever grinned in his whole life before he plucked the ring out of the box and took her hand sliding it onto her ring finger and watching as it magically bound itself to her making his heart swell with pride.

Paislee giggled before he swooped down and took her into his arms rising to his feet and giving her the most passionate kiss that she ever had as she grasped at the fine hairs at the back of his head and opened her mouth granting his tongue entrance as it brushed back and forth along hers massaging it in the most enticing ways. Draco held her close without so much as breaking the kiss and a loud crack was heard as he apparated them to his bedroom before laying her out on his bed and crawling up onto her brushing her hair out of the way and trailing his hands down her body leaving no curve untouched. He had done it. He had proposed to his mate and she had said yes. He couldn't believe how lucky he got when she had agreed to marry him. Pulling back he gazed down at her and studied her face memorizing every detail of her before leaning down and rubbing his nose against hers in an adoring sincere gesture. This was his mate. And soon she would be his wife. By the Grace of Merlin, he knew he was indeed the luckiest man on earth.


	17. Chapter 17

His Little Sunshine Chapter 17

After an hour of making out with her fiancée, Paislee found herself laying against his chest while he ran his fingers through her hair that had come undone and now rested down her back in messy waves. She sighed as she closed her eyes and reveled in the quiet that they had fallen into after the noise and the excitement of the day had settled. She was completely worn out in the best way possible and was ecstatic about her upcoming wedding to Draco. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she felt her stomach growl with hunger making her blush and hide her face away into Draco's toned chest. Draco's hand stopped its soothing ministrations as he reached down and grasped her chin gently rising her head so she could meet his eyes. His eyes glimmered with amusement as he looked down at her with a small smirk playing at his lips.

"Hungry, love? I noticed you only picked at your food at dinner tonight. Why don't I summon a house elf to bring us something to eat for a late night snack? I can only imagine how starved you must be without having anything to eat all day." Draco said as Paislee nodded blearily. Draco snapped his fingers and a loud crack filled the room as they turned and saw a small house elf who was wearing a small floral summer dress standing before them with a soft smile. "Master Draco has summoned Poppy. What does the young Master require tonight for him and Poppy's future Mistress?" Draco smiled and turned to Paislee who was looking at the house elf with a look of surprise. "Darling this is Poppy. She's been taking care of me as my personal house elf since I was born. She'll be happy to get you anything you need. What do you feel like to eat, love?" Paislee glanced up at Draco before turning and sitting up smiling down at the little house elf. "Hello, Poppy my name is Paislee. It's very nice to meet you. I was wondering if you could possibly bring us some warm green tea and perhaps a few various types of chocolate and sweets. I have to say all this excitement today has brought out my sweet tooth."

Poppy nodded excitedly before bowing to her and meeting her eyes. "Poppy is happy to serve her new Mistress in any way possible. Young Master has been waiting for so long for you to come and join him at the Manor. Please make yourself comfortable. I shall be back with your meal momentarily." With that a loud crack was heard once again as Poppy disappeared to bring them their snack. Paislee smiled softly as she felt Draco's arms wrap around her waist resting his hands on her stomach as she felt his lips kiss and suck on her neck gently. "Mmmmm…Draco-kun what are you doing?" She moaned as she tilted her head to the side to expose more of her neck. Draco smirked against her skin before murmuring to her softly. "What does it look like I'm doing love? I'm just simply loving my lovely bride to be. Surely I have that right now that we're to be married in a little under three weeks?"

Paislee giggled laid her hands over his which were still resting on her stomach as he continued to leave a trail of kisses down her neck and onto her naked shoulder before stopping right in the middle of her shoulder blade. "You smell delicious tonight, my little mate. It's taking all I have not to completely devour you right this moment. It's going to be utter torture trying to keep myself from taking your innocence in the weeks to come. But I will assure that by the time our wedding night comes, you will be a moaning writhing needy mess and will practically beg me for me to take you right here in this very bed." She felt her core dampen at his erotic words and knew that he was telling the truth even now when they were fully clothed and he was barely touching her. Just as she was about to respond, the loud crack signaling that Poppy was back with their food was heard making Paislee pull away from Draco as they got up off the bed and followed Poppy over to the sitting area that had plush couches and chairs surrounding a long glass table that was low to the ground. Poppy snapped her fingers and a spread of yummy desserts appeared on the table before them before she nodded and apparated back to the kitchen.

There was everything from coconut cream pie to hot fudge chocolate molten lava cakes and everything in between. Paislee wasted no time loading up her plate with molten lava cakes, chocolate ice cream with fudge on top, butterscotch cupcakes, mint chocolate brownies, and Swiss chocolates before pouring them both a steaming hot mug of green tea. Draco quirked an eyebrow at his mate's ravenous appetite before loading up his own plate with sweets and digging in while watching in amusement as Paislee scarfed down everything on her plate only to go back for seconds making him snort with laughter at her indelicate lack of manners. He knew that much like himself, Paislee's veela blood made it almost impossible for them to ever get full making it so they consumed almost ten times as much as the average human wizard. They were always hungry making them seek out any type of delicious meal that they could find. In public they always acted proper with the utmost respect for their pureblood manners but now as it was just the two of them for the first time, he noticed that neither of them really cared for their prim and proper manners and threw them out the window, embracing their young at heart personalities.

When both of them had their fill of all the delectable sweets, Draco stood begun the process of removing his dress robes and trousers making Paislee blush and look away. Chuckling, Draco pulled his dress robes up and over his head before dropping his trousers leaving him only in his black fitted boxer briefs. "Darling there's no need to be shy. We're going to be married soon for Merlin's sake. You need to bloody get used to the idea that we'll be sharing the same bed and will most definitely see each other naked in a very short period of time. Come on, up you go. Let me help you out of that lovely dress. I'm sure you're as exhausted as I am right now. The sooner we get you undressed the better you'll feel." Taking her hand he pulled her to stand in front of him before turning her around gently and unzipping her dress until it dropped in a pool around her feet. She could feel Draco's eyes wandering over her curves as he saw them for the first time. His lusty gaze made her blush but she relaxed as soon as she felt his hands caress up and down her nearly bare body. Lifting her hair off her shoulders and to one side, he carefully took off her diamond necklace while she worked on taking out her dangling earrings and slipped out of her heels. When she was finally dressed in only her black lacey bra and panties set he spun her around taking her in with a hungry look in his stormy blue eyes.

Pulling her close, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her bridal style over to the bed, pulling back the covers and laying her on the silky sheets underneath. Slipping into the covers beside her he positioned himself hovering over her with his arms bent on either side of her head as his lips ghosted over her own making her breath quicken as they touched. One of his hands trailed down her body to her bra clad perky breasts and slipped inside the left cup lightly twerking and teasing her rosy bud until it stood erect between his fingers. He palmed her breast making her moan his name loudly. Switching to the other breast he repeated his actions before he switched his attention to trailing his hands down her body until he came to the apex of her thighs, his fingers lightly ghosting over her dampened covered core. With one hand, he pushed he legs apart and bent them at her knees drawing them up towards her chest as she felt his pointer finger slip into her underwear and dip into her core as he felt around her tight inner walls. Paislee threw her head back onto the pillows panting as his other hand pulled aside her underwear and began to rub the small bundle of nerves that sent shockwaves through her body making her arch her back and bite her lip trying to silence the scream of pleasure that she wanted to so badly release. Leaning down Draco kissed her with a fire that sent a warmth through her belly making her core drip with her precious fluids onto the sheets below. He picked up the pace, carefully thrusting into her tight channel without breaking through her barrier until her breath caught in her throat as she let out a scream as she spiraled out of control into oblivion. As soon as she rode out her high, Draco pulled his fingers away from her before collapsing right next to her on the bed, his skin hot and flushed to the touch as he pulled her back against his chest and threw a leg over hers securing her to him for the rest of the night. Murmuring a tired I love you to her, she heard his breathing slow letting her know that he was asleep for the night. Smiling drowsily to herself she nestled up against him before falling into the best sleep she ever had.


	18. Chapter 18

His Little Sunshine Chapter 18

The next morning, Paislee and Draco were tangled together in a mess of naked limbs with the sheets wrapped haphazardly around them as the early morning sun trickled through the window. Wait. Window? Paislee opened one eye hesitantly before blinking in confusion. They didn't open the curtains when they went to bed…so how did…Her eyes shot fully open as she heard the sound of familiar tinkling laughter from the sitting area. "Oh Cissa aren't they precious? You'd think they'd learn to lock the door when they go to bed together." Paislee's eyes widened as she turned to see her mother and father and Lucius and Narcissa apparently having breakfast and tea while her and Draco were sleeping completely naked in the bed that was only a few feet away from them.

Paislee let out a shrill scream that sounded off the walls of the Manor making Draco jump and fall out of bed landing on the floor in the tangled sheets. "Keep screaming like that and you'll wake the neighbors, love." Lucius calmly stated as he sat watching his son flounder about on the floor before he sat up and his eyes widened at the sight of his parents and his mate's parents blatant intrusion on their privacy. With his eyes bugging out of his head, Draco slowly turned and looked up at where Paislee sat clutching for dear life to the few sheets that were left on the bed. "Holy shit…is it just me or are our parents enjoying a nice brunch while we lay here sleeping naked in bed?" Paislee met his eyes and nodded stiffly as Narcissa shook her head and giggled with joyful laughter. "Oh children, calm yourselves. We only wanted to see if you were awake. Merlin knows you were last night. We could hear the screams and moans from across the Manor. Next time do try and keep it down, or perhaps use a handy silencing spell before you go to bed with each other."

Draco's mouth opened and closed like a fish for a few moments before he formed a coherent sentence. "Mother! Father! What on EARTH are you doing? Can't you bloody see that we need you to respect our bloody PRIVACY?" Narcissa and Lucius simply looked at each other before quirking an eyebrow in their direction. "Draco dear, you just got engaged to Paislee last night. You can't expect us to leave you alone. We have a wedding to plan. Starting with the intent to wed announcement and the Engagement Party. I suggest both of you hurry up and get yourselves out of that bed and get dressed properly before meeting us in the gardens to go over the plans for everything. We had breakfast brought here so do grab a bite to eat before coming to find us. We'll leave you two to get ready and we'll see you downstairs momentarily." Narcissa said before linking arms with Yuri and walking out of the room with Lucius and Haruki trailing behind them.

Both Draco and Paislee breathed out a sigh of relief before Draco made his way over and closed the door making sure it was locked this time before he dropped the sheets into a messy pile on the floor. "Well I guess that's our cue to go get ready, eh love? I'll meet you in the shower in five minutes. I'm going to see if I can find something presentable to wear to a wedding planning session with both our mothers. I had some of your things brought to the Manor. Your clothes are in the closet in my dressing room which is the door to your left. Let's try and get through this bloody wedding planned as soon as possible." Paislee nodded before slipping out of the sheets that lay on the bed and padding over to the bathroom and turning on the shower making it fog up with steam as she looked herself over in the mirror. She had slight bruises on her hips and a large purple bruise on her neck showing where Draco practically mauled her. Shaking her head she smiled to herself before stepping into the large shower waiting for Draco to join her. Taking a few minutes to gather her thoughts, she blushed at the fact her in laws witnessed the aftermath of her and Draco's lovemaking on the very first morning that she awoke at the Manor. Giving a sigh she figured that this was going to be an insane whirlwind of events that led up to their wedding day and could only hope that her and Draco managed to survive long enough to make it to the alter where they would pledge their lives to each other once and for all as mates.


	19. Chapter 19

His Little Sunshine Chapter 19

After taking a quick shower with Draco, Paislee toweled herself off and headed towards the dressing room where she found a lot of her clothes hung up in the closet beside Draco's. Pulling out a lacey light pink thong and a matching lacey bustier that had a small diamond heart charm dangling between the cups she donned them quickly before flipping through her clothes trying to decide on the perfect outfit for a formal wedding planning session with their mothers. Pulling an ivory lace body con cocktail dress off of the rack she held it up against herself in the mirror debating on whether or not it was too soon to be wearing bridal white.

She was so lost in her thoughts she almost didn't notice when Draco came up behind her and kissed below her ear. "That's the one. Go put it on. You'll look absolutely stunning in it. Not to mention it'll please our mothers that you're taking your role as the bride to be so seriously." Turning around to face him she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before strutting over to the wall of shoes that he had installed for her and began the process of finding the perfect heels to go with it. "What do you think, Draco-kun? Which ones would go perfectly with it without being too obnoxiously loud?" Draco calmly walked over, a grey buttoned down shirt hanging open showing off his deliciously toned chest and stomach and stood silently for a moment in front of the wall before waving his hand and bringing a pair of nude heeled wedges into the palm of his hand and handing them to her. "These should do the trick, love. I'll meet you by the door in a few minutes." With that he turned and swaggered away to finish getting dressed leaving Paislee smirking to herself at her fiancée's uncanny ability to put the perfect outfit together. With dress and shoes in hand she left the dressing room and quickly got dressed before sitting down at the vanity in the bathroom to get to work on her hair and makeup.

Seeing that she was running low on time, Paislee flicked her hand and her makeup appeared flawlessly onto her olive complexion. She had done a dark smokey eye with a light nude blush and a nude lip. Casting another spell she did her hair in a perfect bun on top of her head with a few loose tendrils of hair floating down around her face. Once she was satisfied with her look she grabbed a designer ivory tote bag and threw her wand and other little odds and ends that she may need to survive the day into it before meeting Draco at the door. Her mate looked drop dead gorgeous in his crisp grey cotton dress shirt with silver cufflinks and a pair of black fitted trousers and a pair of smart leather shoes. His hair was slicked back in the way that reminded her much of how his father styled his hair and he wore his trademark Malfoy smirk as he eyed her outfit before looping his arm with hers and leading her out the door and down the stairs to the gardens where both their mothers anxiously awaited them.

As they entered the lush gardens, Draco led her over to a small sitting area where a large iron wrought white table sat with matching chairs around it where their mothers were both sitting at with a couple of binders spread open in front of them. Both women stood and rushed over to them, enveloping them in huge hugs before turning to focus all their attention on Paislee who smiled softly up at them while keeping a firm hold on Draco's arm. "Oh Paislee dear, you look gorgeous in that dress. Thank Merlin my future daughter in law has impeccable style just as a Malfoy wife should. Please come and take a seat. Your mother and I were just talking about sorting out the details of the Engagement Party before going over the procedures for the former announcement of your engagement." Narcissa said as she grabbed Paislee's hand and pulled her away from Draco shooting him a look that clearly stated that his opinion wasn't going to be needed and that he better sit quietly and agree to everything under the threat of a horrendous punishment.

Paislee sent Draco a pleading look over her shoulder as his mother tugged her over to where the binders lay on the table before being forced to sit down as Narcissa and Yuri went into full detail of how they thought the Engagement Party should be. Draco merely shrugged and gave her a look that said "I honestly can't do shit about it, love. What the hell do you want me to do?" Before taking a seat at the head of the table watching with amusement as his fiancé got railroaded by his mother. "So sweetheart, we thought that for the Engagement Party, it could be held her in the gardens and we could make it grand with using large white linen tents all across the lawn and we could have a set menu that everyone who RSVP's can pick and choose one of two meals that will be offered. We can have a time set at the beginning of the party where you and Draco can receive your guests and accept the many well wishes from the Wizarding Community. Then we thought we could have a time where you could graciously open the presents that you're bound to receive and thank your guests before you mingle through the crowd. At the end we thought we'd give a toast to the two of you and you could formally say goodbye to your guests before the day ended. We've got so many lovely ideas for the décor and color scheme. But first we want to know if the plan we've thought out was alright with you and if you had any preferences to a particular décor or color scheme because after all this is your day, Paislee dear. We are merely here as mentors and to help you along through the process. Ultimately every decision will be made by you and you alone."

Paislee smiled and nodded before glancing over at Draco who gave her a small smile and nodded in reassurance. Flipping through the binder of different décor and color schemes, she stopped on a page that caught her attention the most. "Well I was really thinking something like this for the color scheme. Ivory and champagne are very classic for a high class Engagement Party. I think it'd look lovely if we had large paper lanterns all around the garden and a Japanese water stone walkway from the main tents to our receiving area giving it a more traditional feel. I would like the flower arrangements to be calla lilies and white roses with a touch of sparkle here and there. Diamonds would be preferable. I want to make as big of a statement as possible since this will be my formal introduction into the Wizarding World of Britain. And the dress code should be evening wear of course. Other than that, feel free to have a field day with the rest of the plans." When Paislee looked up from the binder she was currently going through, she saw that her mother and Narcissa were smiling proudly with tears in their eyes. "Darling that sounds wonderful. We'll get right on organizing everything just the way you want it. What do you think Draco dear, doesn't it sound just lovely?"

Draco stood and walked over to stand behind Paislee before bending down and dropping a sweet kiss on the top of her head placing his hands on her shoulders. "Of course it sounds lovely, mother. That's only to be expected from my lovely bride to be. Paislee knows what she's doing when it comes to every aspect of life so I knew she'd make sound choices when it came to our wedding planning. You needn't worry about the details because she'll have it planned out to a tee I'm sure." Paislee blushed and smiled up at him before he swooped down and gave her a passionate kiss. Narcissa and Yuri cooed happily at the young couple's display of affection before moving right along to discuss the procedure for the announcement of their engagement. "Now, the announcement of your engagement will be the Wizarding World's first look at you two as a formal couple and once it gets out that Draco's off the market, it's going to be complete chaos seeing as how he's the hottest young bachelor in our society. With that being said, when you make the announcement, from then on we're going to have to get more security around you seeing as how there's bound to one or two crazy witches who would try something. The announcement itself will be simple. We'll schedule an interview with the Quibbler and Daily Prophet so you can get as much coverage on it as possible. The sooner it's out there, the better. You just have to make it known that Draco is engaged to you Paislee and then discuss vague details about the wedding planning and how much you're looking forward to it. Until then, I suggest you two take some time and think about what you'd like to say exactly in the formal announcement and once that's decided you can owl me and we'll set up a date and time for the interviews." Narcissa said as Paislee and Draco nodded in understanding before they all stood and gave out hugs and promises to return to the manor very soon before Draco apparated them back to Hogwarts outside the door to their new engaged students dormitory. Taking Paislee's hand and giving her a soft smile, he waved his hand as they door opened to reveal the wing that they'd be spending all their time in throughout their engagement as the countdown to their magical wedding began.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or the lovely Draco Malfoy although I sometimes wish I did. I am NOT making profits off of this story and all rights go to our queen J.K. Rowling.

His Little Sunshine Chapter 20

Stepping inside their new dormitory, Paislee and Draco were greeted with the sight of a large living room that even though they were in the dungeons still it was bright and filled with a warmth that made them feel like it was a completely different place than under the castle. On one side there was a large stone fireplace that spurred to life as soon as they stepped closer to it and a large comfy looking white couch that had turquoise blue throw pillows on both sides and a large furry white blanket folded neatly on the middle cushion. On either side of the couch there were two white wingback chairs that had throw pillows that followed the blue and white color scheme throughout the room. Underneath a window that had a view of the bottom of the lake, there was a large white chaise lounge that Paislee decided she would spend the rest of the day with a good book.

On the floor there was a white and blue Persian rug with little accents of shimmering gold all along the side and a large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling lighting up the room. Draco turned to Paislee and grinned as he held both her hands in his. "Look at this place, love. Isn't it amazing? Father and I took a tour of it before you arrived so we could remodel and redecorate it to make it feel more like home. Come on, let me show you our bedroom and bathroom. I'm dying to know if you'll like it." Paislee laughed as he pulled her across the room and through an archway that lead down a hallway and into a large room separated from the rest of the suite by two large oak double doors. Letting go of his hand she gasped at how beautiful their new bedroom was and smiled at how extravagant her fiancée had made it for them. He really did have a way of going slightly overboard when it came to him trying to make her happy and she loved every minute of it.

There was a massive four poster canopy bed that had white curtains hanging around it and the linens on the bed were a majestic white and gold with silk sheets underneath them. There were tons of pillows all ranging in different ornate patterns of white and gold that made Paislee yearn to lay around in them even though she knew in the back of her mind that they still had to go to classes today. There were two large windows with upholstered window seats beneath them that looked out across the underwater landscape beneath the lakes surface. The floor was covered in a large white shag rug that was silky and soft when Paislee stepped out of her heels to try it out and made her sigh with happiness at the feel of the soft materials between her toes.

Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pressing her back into his chest as his head dropped down giving her kisses along the crook of her neck. "How do you like it my little mate? Is it everything you hoped for? Because if it's not then we can certainly change it to however you like." Paislee let out a small moan as his lips touched down on her sweet spot making her arch her back against him. "It's perfect, Draco. Thank you so much for making it exactly how I wanted it. I'm so surprised how you knew exactly what my likes and dislikes were." He smirked against her skin before placing one more kiss onto her sweet spot before raising his head and turning her in his arms to look down at her. "Well, Father really knew about your likes and dislikes, love not me. My parents have apparently been keeping tabs on you since you were born knowing that you were mate." Paislee nodded and giggled at the thought of how weird it must've been for Draco and Lucius trying to sort out every detail of the room. Draco caught her eye and leaned down to give her a passionate kiss that made her toes curl before he pulled away much too soon for her liking. "I'm glad you love it. Now it's time for us to get ready for class. The bathroom is the door to your right. All your clothes and makeup have already been set up for you and the closet is filled just how you like it. I'll meet you in the living room in ten minutes." Paislee nodded and gave him another kiss before retreating to the bathroom where her uniform was already laid out for her.

Quickly taking off her ivory dress and heels she changed into her uniform and school issued shoes before checking her makeup in the mirror and heading into the bedroom where she saw that Draco must've laid out her messenger bag and school books already. Placing everything into her bag, she hurried out of the bedroom and into the living to find Draco standing in his uniform waiting for her with his trademark smirk on his face. When she stopped in front of him he gave her a once over before meeting her eyes. "Even in those dreadful school robes you look like a goddess, love. Are you all ready to go? First class of the day will start in about twenty minutes so we better get a move on if we're going to make it on time." Giving him a soft kiss on his cheek making him blush lightly she swept past him and out the door with him trailing slightly behind her. "Then I guess we better move quick if we're going to have to join the others in those awful bright and sunny classrooms, eh?" Draco's laugh echoed throughout the dungeons as he followed his firecracker of a fiancé up the stairs and into the light of day for the rest of their day of classes. The day was just starting, and already he could tell it would be the best they had so far. He wondered though what surprises they would find today as everyone would find out about their exclusive engagement. Sending up a small prayer to Merlin, he asked that nothing bad would happen that would cause either of them any trouble. Because trouble was the last thing they needed.


	21. Chapter 21

His Little Sunshine Chapter 21

Draco and Paislee made it to the Divination tower just in time for their first class of the day with Professor Trelawney. Finding a seat in the back of the room, they began taking out their textbooks and tea leaves that were to be used in today's lesson. Professor Trelawney had taken a particular interest in Paislee ever since the first day of classes. She often stood right next to her desk and watched her as she lectured. It unnerved Draco to no end as he never really thought Divination was anything to brag about. But he was definitely curious as to why their oddball of a professor was interested in his mate. Paislee never seemed to mind the seer's blatant interest in her and always kind and courteous answering any of her questions as she followed along with the lecture. He loved how kind she was to everyone she met, even if they were known to be a bloody fool.

Just as class was about to begin, Blaise and Pansy slipped in and made their way quickly back to where Draco and Paislee sat giving them warm smiles before settling in for the lesson. As their professor started lecturing, Blaise and Pansy leaned over towards the two veela's as he spoke in a conspiratorial whisper. "Heard you two got bloody caught by your parents doing some naughty things. Care to share what happened?" Draco and Paislee's cheeks heated up with a fierce blush before Draco set his face into a glare at their two friends. "How did you find out about that? It's bad enough that it really happened. Don't make it bloody worse by talking about it more. Have mercy on us for Merlin's sake…" Paislee nodded in agreement before turning back to setting up her tea leaves. Blaise and Pansy snickered which Professor Trelawney sent a glare over their way for but quickly quieted down once they knew they had been spotted chatting in class. They all turned their attention back to their professor's lecture as she waved her hands around for emphasis. "Bloody old bird could be Italian with all those fucking hand gestures…." Blaise murmured as he swirled his tea leaves around in his cup with his finger. They all snorted with laughter as quiet as possible at the Italian wizard's observation.

"Now we've come to the exciting part of the class. This is where you must use your divine sight to read your tea leaves and predict your futures. Some of you may not have the required talent for this particular skill." Their professor said as she shot a look of sympathy over at Blaise who just rolled his eyes in response. "And some of you will." She said as she stopped in front of Paislee's desk and looked down at the young witch with an unreadable expression. Draco looked to Paislee who was focusing intensely on her tea leaves as they swirled around in her cup. Suddenly Paislee reached out and touched one of the tea leaves and began to glow with a white light. Draco and their friends watched with horrified expressions as Paislee's eyes fogged over with a clear white before they rolled back into her head as she passed out landing in Draco's arms as he caught her before she hit the ground. Professor Trelawney looked at her in shock before reaching out to touch the now passed out girl. Draco slapped her hand away as he glared up at her before looking down with a worried expression at his mate. "What the bloody fuck did you do to her?! She was fine a moment ago and now she's fucking passed out. I know you did something. That was not fucking normal! And there's no bloody way my mate is a fucking seer. Start talking now or I'll hex you into next Sunday!"

Professor Trelawney was taken aback by his harsh words but gave him a serious look as everyone's gaze fell onto Paislee who looked pale and lifeless in her fiancée's arms. "Two veela mates. One with the sight and one without it. A ying and yang to each other's souls. Your mate is definitely no seer, Mr. Malfoy. She's something much more. The magic in her is complex and ancient. Her kind hasn't been seen in over a thousand years. And she's just had a message from the netherworld which would leave her incredibly tired. Please get Mr. Zambini to assist you in taking her to the infirmary. She will need to rest for quite some time." Draco looked stunned to hear that his mate was something other than just a veela and as he stood up with Paislee's limp body cradled in his arms, he turned to the professor before he left demanding an answer to what had left his mate in this state. "You never answered my question. What is she professor?" Their professor turned to him and smiled before fixing her eyes on his little mate. "She's a Tennin, Mr. Malfoy. I suggest you alert both of your parents of her condition. Tennin's are extremely rare in this day and age and her condition will leave her like this every time she receives a message if she does not learn to control it. I suggest you and your families do your research and treat her with the utmost respect. She is quite literally, a gift from the heavens, Draco and you'd do best to remember it." Draco and the class fell into a shocked and stunned silence before Draco nodded at Blaise and Pansy and took off down the stairs of the tower headed for the infirmary. He could deal with his mate being a Veela/Tennin later after he made sure she was going to be okay. For now, all he really cared about was that his mate who he was going to marry in a little less than three weeks, would pull through and that they could start their happily ever after together. He knew that with Paislee being two different magical species at once, that it would be an uphill battle dealing with the interest that the Wizarding World would have with his mate but he vowed that he would love her and respect her just the same. He wouldn't treat her differently because she was more than just a veela. No. He would love her and care for her because above all she was his. Paislee to him was indeed his gift from the heavens.


	22. Chapter 22

His Little Sunshine Chapter 22

Blaise and Pansy flung open the door to the Infirmary as Draco hurried in behind them with Paislee still in his arms who was looking sicklier by the moment. Madam Pomfrey jumped when the doors flung open and rushed over to them as soon as she spotted Paislee's limp figure. "Oh good Merlin, what happened? Come right this way and lay her right here. I see a reviving potion is going to be needed." Draco lay Paislee down on one of the beds in the castle infirmary and took a seat next to her on the bed only to be shooed away by Madam Pomfrey moments later. "She's my mate, Madam. She needs me by her at all times. And as for what happened I haven't really got a clue. One minute she was reading tea leaves and the next minute she fell faint with Professor Trelawney calling her a Tennin or whatever that means." Madam Pomfrey stilled immediately upon hearing his explanation and paled considerably.

"A Tennin you say? Mr. Malfoy you do realize that's one of the most powerful creatures in this world and the next? No wonder she's so exhausted. Tennin's tend to grow weak if they receive a message from the heavens and don't know how to fully control their powers yet. This could definitely be a problem since she's so young. This is also the time her wings should be growing in. So I imagine that that's going to cause quite a deal of pain when she wakes up. The message that she received seemed to have triggered the process of her maturing into a full grown Tennin and that could be quite problematic with her being your mate because you'll most likely be the only one who can help her get a handle on her control. I suggest you go owl your parents right now and let them know of your mate's condition. I shall try giving her a reviving potion, but I expect she will be out for a number of hours and perhaps the entire night. When you're finished owling your parents, please return to your classes. You won't be able to do anything to help her right now until we know more about what we're dealing with. The best you can right now is try and continue your day as well as you can."

Draco glared at the nurse witch who was running her wand over his mate running a top to bottom magical examination. "There's no way in hell that I'm going to bloody sit through classes while my mate is lying in a hospital bed looking like she's bloody dead. I will stay by her side and so help me Merlin if you try and stop me I will raise hell." He growled as all the candles on the chandeliers in the wing started to flicker and a roaring wind circled around them causing things to fly off the shelves and carts. Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened in shock as Blaise laid a hand on Draco's shoulder effectively calming him down and making the equipment that had flown through the air clatter to the ground. The old nurse witch took a deep breath and exhaled as she clearly had underestimated Draco's magical abilities as Paislee's mate and knew that the two of them together would be some of the most powerful magical creatures in the Wizarding World if they learned to sync their powers together in perfect harmony.

Draco's whole body shook as he stood still glaring heavily at the nurse witch who wanted to stand in his way of staying right by Paislee's side for the rest of the night. Blaise and Pansy gathered around him and spoke softly barely above a whisper. "You know mate, I think you should take some time and owl yours and Paislee's parents and let them know what's going on. Lord Akagi might know something about what's happening to her. And your Father practically specializes in the study of magical creatures so it would definitely benefit you both to see what he knows. Madam Pomfrey said that she'd be out for at least a couple of hours so you have time before she wakes up. Pansy and I will stay with her and I'll send a patronus to Theo and Astoria to come this evening and we'll regroup later tonight. After you send your parents an owl I think you should see if you can go find Granger because she most definitely will be able to know something seeing as how she knows everything."

Draco knew his best friend's words made sense and that he should do as they say, but as he glanced over to where Paislee lay now dressed in infirmary pajamas he couldn't help but feel like she needed him here more than him going off to owl their parents. He really didn't want to leave her but knew he would have to. Their parents really did need to know and his Father did say that he could contact him or Haruki anytime that something arises. Keeping his eyes trained on his mate, he knew that this was definitely something that they would be interested in. Knowing their parents, they'd probably floo over from the manor and stay at Paislee's bedside with him until she woke up. Looking back over to where his friends were waiting patiently for his response he finally nodded slowly before letting out a sigh and looked to both of them with a pleading look. "Alright I'll go owl our parents and see if I can find Granger if she doesn't find me first. Please if anything happens, send me a patronus immediately. And I mean anything. It kills me to have to leave her when she's like this but you're right as always. We need some help in figuring all this out. Take good care of her and make sure that old witch doesn't do anything to cause my mate pain. And if she does, hex her." Blaise and Pansy nodded in agreement before pulling him into a hug before going and taking a seat on either side of Paislee's bedside. Looking over at his mate one last time before he left, Draco felt like his heart had shattered and was amidst the broken equipment and potions that were lying about the floor. But when he looked at his mate, he knew that he would do anything and everything in his power to make sure that she would be okay and help her learn how to control her newfound powers as an ancient Tennin.


	23. Chapter 23

His Little Sunshine Chapter 23

Draco raced from the infirmary up to the owlery where he proceeded to write a letter to his and Paislee's parents. His eagle owl perched on a roost next to him as he tried to find the words to describe his current situation.

**Dear Mother and Father,**

**All is not well here at Hogwarts and Paislee and I require your assistance immediately. Today in Divinations, Paislee was reading tea leaves and then collapsed after glowing in a bright white light. Our Divinations Professor has said that Paislee is a Tennin and had received a message from the netherworld. She called her a literal gift from the heavens that was sent to earth. Paislee is now in the hospital wing and remains unconscious. I was hoping that Father or Haruki would be able to come and help us out of this mess. Madam Pomfrey says that Paislee will continue to grow weaker every time she receives a message if she does not learn to control her powers. She also said that I was the only one capable of helping her since she's my mate. It was also mentioned that Paislee's wings would be growing in now and that it would be extremely painful for her once she wakes up. When you receive this letter, please come as soon as possible. I don't think I can bear to see my little mate laid up in that hospital bed any longer. **

**Regards, **

**Draco**

Draco whistled and his owl perched onto his hand while he gave it the letter and gave it one last pet before it shot out of the open windows and into the windy weather that lay outside the castle walls. Watching as his owl disappeared from his sight, he sent up a prayer that his Father and Haruki would receive the letter soon. A rustling sound was heard behind him as he quickly spun around and drew his wand in a defensive pose before breathing a shuddering sigh of relief and lowered it as Harry and Hermione dropped the invisibility cloak and started towards him. "Don't bloody do that. You know how jumpy I've been since the end of the war. I was just about to come find you myself." Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance and gave him a slightly guilty look. "Sorry, it's just we saw what happened in class today and Harry thought we should follow you with some help with the Marauder's Map. We just want to help. As soon as class ended I went to the library and pulled all the books on Tennin's and Japanese Mythology and Folklore. There's not a lot of information on them because they're so incredibly rare, but what I did find might be able to help at least until we can find more."

Draco eyed the curly haired witch with suspicion, but was too tired to argue. It had been a long day and he could use all the help he could get right now. Tilting his head with a curious look he motioned for her to continue. Hermione shared another wary glance with Harry before he nodded to her in reassurance. Taking a seat on the cold stone windowsill she waved her wand as a large tome appeared and she enlarged it so they could see it clearly. Draco stood off to the side and noticed that the book was on all things having to do with the ancient magic of Japan and folklore. Turning to a particular page, Hermione began to read.

_"__It is said that Tennin's are what the western world calls Angels that have been placed on earth as familiars or messengers from heaven. They also can take the form of guardians and watch over the human that they were destined for. Tennin's powers can range from predicting the future with messages straight from the heavens to powerful wandless magic. Many of their magical characteristics are unknown to human wizards because of their ability to hide themselves in human forms. When a Tennin reverts to its true form, they often take the shape of magical beings with the bodies of humans and wear colorful kimonos and heavenly jewelry. They are often seen in folk art carrying lotus blossoms for enlightenment or playing traditional Japanese instruments. They have the ability to fly whether it be with wings or levitation. Tennin's grow to full maturity at the age of sixteen in human years and the process of growing their wings is incredibly painful. It is often said that female Tennin's take magical creature mates which in turn mixes the bloodline diluting the Tennin powers in their offspring. It is not uncommon for the offspring of a Tennin and another magical species to have mixed blood but still is referred to as pureblood in Wizarding societies depending on the type of magical creature that their parents were." _

When Hermione finished reading they all sat in silence for a moment processing everything that they had heard. For the second time today, he found himself stunned that his mate was something so rare. Some things just didn't add up though. Looking over at Hermione and Harry, they seemed to be having a similar train of thought. "If this is true, then how is Paislee a Tennin when her parents are both veela's?" He wondered aloud and was surprised when Hermione answered him. "That means that one of her parents isn't actually a veela at all. It means one is a full blooded Tennin. The question is, who is lying and who's actually a veela?" Harry spoke up for the first time since they had arrived as he looked over at Draco intently. "A full blooded Tennin is quite rare. If one of her parents were one, then they would probably feel the need to hide their true identity because of the interest that they would attract to them and their mate in the Wizarding World. I'm thinking that they must have kept it from Paislee in order to protect her." Draco nodded and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned up against the wall across from them. "I don't think either of her parents had any idea that there was a chance that the Tennin bloodline would continue with Paislee. If anything I think they're going to be as shocked as we are." Harry nodded in agreement before Hermione spoke up in a soft voice meeting Draco's stormy eyes. "Not as surprised as Paislee will be. She has no clue that she's two different magical species. Not to mention that one of them is said to be one of the most powerful beings on earth. She's either going to take it well or will let it destroy her. It's up to you to see that the latter doesn't happen, Draco." Draco's eyes shone with sadness at her words but the look was quickly replaced with his regular cold expression. "She'll be just fine. Never speak those words again, Granger. My mate is stronger than she looks and together we will overcome this much like anything that we will face in our life and marriage together. Our wedding is in less than three weeks' time. We'll just have to handle this as best as we know how. And above all, give her time. I'm pretty sure our parents are going to be flooing in tonight anyways. All of us will sort out this mess as soon as possible. I just ask that you understand we need our privacy in these trying times and that I thank you for the information that you have provided for me and my family. It is greatly appreciated." After Hermione and Harry nodded, Draco turned and made his way out of the tower and back to the hospital wing to wait for his parents and soon to be in laws to arrive.


	24. Chapter 24

His Little Sunshine Chapter 24

When Draco reached the hospital wing he was surprised to see that his and Paislee's parents were both already at her bedside along with Dumbledore and his godfather. His mother ran to him and engulfed him in her loving arms as quiet sob wracked her body. Draco held her until she calmed down before guiding her over to where the others sat around his mate's limp figure. "Son, I assume you've found out what being a Tennin means for Paislee and yourself. All that I ask is that you give Haruki and Yuri a chance to explain before you ask any further questions." Lucius stated as he summoned another chair for him to sit in. Draco guided his mother over to his father who sat her next to him as they all waited for Draco to take a seat. He shot a look over at them before sitting next to Paislee on the hospital bed and running a hand slowly down her side while keeping his eyes trained on them. The adults exchanged worried glances at each other before Haruki stood to address the small group.

"I know that you all may be wondering about how our daughter has become a Tennin when we both have said we are veela's. In truth, I am the only veela in my family. My wife is indeed a full blooded Tennin who I had come across in my journeys across our homeland back when I was just a teen. To protect my wife and daughter, we had chosen to keep up appearances as veela mates. We had no idea that Yuri's Tennin blood would be passed onto Paislee. The medicine man in our village had told us that it would not be a possibility and Paislee never showed any signs of being one growing up. Professor Dumbledore knew of the possibility that Paislee may have some Tennin blood instilled in her so he graciously took it upon himself to accept her into Hogwarts when the time was right and she had found her veela mate. He also suggested that we all upon Severus's knowledge of potions to ease her through her wing growth process and make her more comfortable. Draco, we are truly sorry for keeping this from you and Paislee but we didn't think it was going to cause a problem. You are the only one out of all of us who can help her through this change. Please accept our sincerest apologies and let us know if we can help in any way possible."

Draco studied Haruki and Yuri's eyes for any signs of untruths before finally giving a curt nod. He was still angry at them for not telling them the truth before all this happened so at least he could've been a little more prepared. But knew now that they were just as in the dark about this as he was and decided to accept their apology. "I wish I had known earlier about this so I could help her more. But now I need to know how I can help her through this and get us both ready for when we marry in less than three weeks' time." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they heard that Draco was in an amicable mood. Dumbledore laid a hand on Draco's arm making him jump and growl lowly as he drew closer to his mate shielding her body with his own. "It's alright, Mr. Malfoy. I mean no harm to you or your mate. I understand that this is an extremely confusing and emotional time for you and I only want to help. I have spoken to your Professors and both you and Paislee have been excused from classes for a week so you can assist her through her transitions. Professor Snape has brewed some strong pain potions that you can take back with you to your dormitories when we release Paislee into your care tonight. I do believe you both will be much more comfortable if you were back in your private rooms. We will ultimately try and make this as painless and easy for you two as possible. Please don't hesitate to let us know if you need anything. We are, after all on your side."

Draco nodded silently as he took Paislee's hand and intertwined it with his own clinging to it like his only lifeline. "Thank you all for being here for both Paislee and I. I will let you know if anything changes with her condition. Right now I'd like a few moments alone with my mate if possible. I need her to know I'm here." His parents and Paislee's parents exchanged soft smiles as they watched Draco's fierceness change into one of adoration and pure love as his eyes grazed over his little mate. Everyone stood but Draco and nodded to him as they left the room except for his godfather who paused for a moment looking down at him with a look of concern. "Draco, the pain potions that I have brewed are strong but will most likely not be nearly as strong as we need them to be. She will feel pain and it will be unbearable to hear her cries for hours and hours on end. Please prepare yourself for the magnitude of the situation that you're about to dive head first into starting tonight. Just remember that she is indeed still in there. And she will wake up and be just as you remember her. But also know that her powers will be erratic and unstable when she wakes so you must do your best to ground her in any way you can. If you need any suggestions, know my door is always open to you both." Draco looked up at his godfather with a rare display of emotion as he attempted to hold back the tears that wanted so desperately to fall. "Thank you, Godfather. I will come and find you if anything changes." With one last look at his tired godson, Severus swept out of the hospital wing and left the two mates alone for the first time in many hours. Once he heard the footsteps disappearing into the hallway, Draco curled up against his little mate's body and ran a hand through her hair softly while resting his lips against her temple. "We'll get through this my little love. I promise. Please just hang on tight and know that I'll never leave you. I'll be right here when you wake no matter how long it takes. Please come back to me soon…" He whispered into her skin as he finally let the tears fall that he tried his best to hide from everyone but his mate who was the only one who would never judge him for letting his weakness show. He missed her with every fiber of his being and swore that he'd stay by her side and hold her close when the agonizing pain began to wrack her small body. "I'm here…I'll always be here…I love you…" He whispered over and over again to her even though he doubted she could hear him. Holding her close, his eyelids began to fell heavy as he fell into a deep sleep with his mate right by his side.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Hey ya'll! Hope ya'll are ready for a wild ride with Paislee and Draco and their entourage because this story is far from over. Every story I write is always well over 100 chapters long so be prepared for binge reading worthy material. I love you all and hope you're enjoying the story. As time goes by I'll be adding more and more stories. Unlike other writers, this is what I do full time. From sun up to sun down, all I do is write fanfiction. So feel free to drop by and say hi or favorite/follow. I love hearing from you guys. –MoonlitShadow

His Little Sunshine Chapter 25

Later that night, Draco lay in their canopy bed back in their private rooms with Paislee as she tossed and turned and whimpered in pain. Every time she whimpered or bit back a scream he laid his hands on her body softly caressing her which seemed to calm her out of her frantic state. He felt so broken as he watched his mate suffer through the pain that her wings growing in caused her. As the hours passed he woke every half hour to give her a pain potion and then laid right by her side as she screamed and cried as her body shook heavily. Before their parents had flooed back to the manor, Yuri had taken him aside to show her support.

_Yuri laid a hand on Draco's arm as he was saying goodbye to his parents, and unlike when anyone else touched him around Paislee he felt a strange sense of peace with his mate's mother. Turning to face her he couldn't help but let a small smile show when Yuri smiled softly up at him and enveloped him in a gentle embrace. When she pulled away, she looked at him intently. "Draco, do you mind walking with me to the Headmaster's office? I would enjoy having your company before I left for the night." Draco felt a wave of peace wash over him as he nodded slowly and held out his arm to her. Looking her arm through his, they began their walk slowly towards Dumbledore's office in comfortable silence. Yuri patted his arm gently as she looked up at him with a look of confidence and gave him a reassuring smile. "She will be fine, Draco. My daughter is strong. She is even stronger with you though. She will not let this defeat her. The transition to full maturity is a painful one but you will bring her comfort in her time of need. Do not worry. She is still your mate. Having a Tennin for a mate is a wonderful thing. She will bring you much joy and happiness as you two live out your lives together. Heavens forbid if anyone tries to cause either of you pain. You both are strong enough to take down the entire Wizarding World as we know it if you so wished. But together, you will work with each other in perfect harmony to keep things balanced between this world and the next." She said as she looked up at him with a twinkle in her eyes. _

_Draco paused as they reached the steps leading to the Headmaster's office and looked down at her as he let all of his walls down for the first time to someone other than his family or his mate. "You really think we can do it? What if I can't keep her grounded enough and I end up losing the only light I have ever known, Yuri? I don't think I could bloody take it if she wasn't in my life. My whole world revolves around her. She is mine." Yuri reached up and patted his cheek just as his mother would and smiled serenely. "You will do just fine, Draco. Do not worry. She will always be yours. No one, not even death shall take her from you. You will live together with power and happiness till the ends of time. You are her mate and because of that you are the only one who can keep her completely grounded. It is because she is the other half of your soul and your entire being just as you are with her. Never will there be a moment where you cannot feel each other and lift yourselves up and above any problems that may arise. Stay strong, child. You are never alone." She said as gave his arm a soft squeeze before floating up the stairs and entering the Headmaster's office. Draco stood there at the bottom of the steps keeping his eyes on where the Tennin had just stood. Her words had warmed his heart in a way that he thought only Paislee could. Taking a deep breath he knew that everything would be alright. If not now, they would be in time. All he could and wanted to do was be by his mate's side until she became the Tennin mate that she was destined to be. _

Yuri's words echoed in his mind as he held Paislee close as her screams bounced off the walls creating a deafening ringing in his mind. Running a hand over her naked back where her wings were trying to break through he knew it wouldn't be much longer until they did and he would see his mate's true form for the first time. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of that intimate moment when he would be the only one to see her transform in the dead of the night. He pulled her closer as he pressed a gentle kiss to her temple making her whimper and reach out for him. Even unconscious, she knew he was there and that was all that mattered to him. They would pull through this together. There was no question in his mind. By the time the sun rose, his mate's heavenly essence would shine through as bright as the sparkling sun on the horizon.


	26. Chapter 26

His Little Sunshine Chapter 26

It was 3 in the morning when Draco woke to the bed shaking heavily and as he peeled his eyes open he squinted as a bright celestial light filled the entire room. Shielding himself from the blinding light, he looked closely and saw that Paislee was surrounded in the bright white light and was clothed in billowing white robes with her hair floating around her as she wore a lotus blossom crown and her eyes glowed a warm gold. Right before his eyes he watched as she gave a loud unearthly shriek before he saw big beautiful pure white wings break through and surround her small body before fluttering lightly as she floated back down onto the bed next to him. Her wings folded behind her as the white light surrounded both of them in a cocoon of warmth. He reached out to touch her wings and was startled when his hand touched the silky white feathers, she took a sharp intake of breath before her eyes fluttered momentarily. He stroked her wings in awe as her eyes reverted back to their human color and she turned and gave him a tired smile.

"Hello Draco-kun. I missed you. I'm sorry it took me so long to come back to you. I've had quite the journey." She whispered quietly as his eyes watered before he engulfed her small body completely in his arms and squeezed her tight being mindful of her wings. He let out a quiet sob as he swooped down and kissed her like he had never kissed her before. Their magic swirled together as she returned his kiss with enough passion to make the mountains of the earth move. His mate was here. She was alive. And she was okay. She had made it through her transformation and now she was his Tennin mate. She wrapped her arms gingerly around him as they clung to each other like their lives depended on it. Because in that moment, they did. A few shining tears trailed down her cheeks as she took in her mate's disheveled appearance and sighed happily knowing that even though her transformation took its toll on him, he was alright. Stroking her fingers through his long platinum locks, she held him as he cried letting out the emotions that she knew he had held in the entire time. Draco always had a tough exterior and always stayed strong until he broke completely and shattered into a million tears that were released from the very depths of his soul.

She knew that after they both got sleep, she would need to talk to him about her journey to the heavens and how she was informed of her purpose and goals for this life as his mate. It was all good news though. Her ancestors and creator had taught her about her Tennin powers and had explained how her mate was the only one who could keep her from losing control and ground her to this world. The only reason she had lost control this time was because her transformation was triggered by the look into the future that she had seen when reading her tea leaves. She smiled softly down at Draco as he met her eyes and silently promised that at the right time, he would come to know the wonderful things that life had in store for them as the years passed by. Spending eternity by his side was the greatest gift she could have ever received. The things she saw were so glorious and life changing for them that would fill their life with happiness and complete them in a way that they could have never dreamed of. All their hopes and dreams swirled in her mind as she comforted her mate. Her hands glowed as she released all of Draco's tensions and worries into the air and blew them up towards the heavens to be turned into dreams and inspiration, erasing any negativity that remained.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her mate's exhausted voice from where he rested on her chest. "Love, I missed you with every fiber of my being. Please don't ever leave me like that again. I don't think I could bloody go for round two of this. Just please stay here with me. And if at all possible do you think maybe we could try and do something normal for a while like wedding planning and fooling around with the student population? I totally get that you're a Tennin now, but could we at least try and act normal for just a bit? I think I've exhausted all of my resources and magic with this transformation. Perhaps we could get some sleep soon and then lay in bed and cuddle all day? I need to know we're okay…" Paislee smiled up at him as he raised himself up so he was hovering over her giving her a tired smile. "Trust me babe. I would love nothing more than to just chill and recover from all of this. I'm with you a 100%. Let's go fall asleep and then do absolutely nothing later today. And most of all, let's forget about all this magic mating crap for a while so we can just be us again." Draco sighed in relief before giving her his trademark smirk as he leaned down and ghosted his lips over hers. "You know this whole angel thing is bloody sexy, right? I doubt I'll be able to keep my hands off of you for much longer. I don't think I'll be able to stand waiting for three more weeks before I can take your innocence forever." Paislee snorted lightly and pecked him on the lips before falling back on the pillows. "Yeah babe. Cause it's totally not like I'm a heavenly being or anything that is the definition of innocence." Draco merely shrugged before descending down on her and taking her lips hostage for the rest of the night. "Angel or not, mark my words my love. You will be mine and I will have my way with you sooner than you think."


	27. Chapter 27

His Little Sunshine Chapter 27

It had been a couple hours since Draco had fallen sound asleep with Paislee held snugly to his chest. He was lulled to sleep by the sounds of her heart beating contently and her breathing even and strong. Now as he opened his eyes he took in their naturally shadowy bedroom and yawned unfurling his arms over his head before setting his eyes on his mate's sleeping form. A smile graced his lips as he listened to the sweet aria of her heart. Placing a gentle hand onto her breast where her heart lay underneath her olive skin, he knew that that sound was what he lived for. Moving so he hovered over her small body, he placed a gentle kiss right on her breast making her moan lightly in her sleep. Draco beamed proudly at the fact that even though she was asleep, she still knew his touch and reacted to it all the same.

Paislee opened her eyes to see her mate looking down at her with his trademark smirk and his eyes gleaming with a gusto that she had definitely missed on her journey through her transformations. Leaning up she ensnared his lips as she whispered harmoniously into his mind. _"Good morning, Draco-kun. Guess what we can do now?"_ Draco's eyes widened as he looked down at her before his face lit up like a little child on Christmas morning. _"We're telepathic now? Bloody hell that's awesome. Now we can make fun of the Gryffindor's in private where no one will hear us. Or insult Blaise and Theo without them hexing us. Merlin that's going to be fun." _Paislee giggled and gave him another peck on his lips which he instantaneously took control of and deepened. Reaching under her he clasped the back of her neck gently and pulled her towards him pressing their lips together hungrily. Paislee threw her arms around his neck and grasped at his platinum locks tugging none too lightly on them. Draco let out a feral sounding growl as he felt his mate's body all aquiver with want and need. His hand trailed down her body gliding over her curves until it reached the apex of her thighs. Pushing her legs apart, he threw one of her legs up and over his shoulder making her gasp with surprise. Draco broke their kiss to move down between her legs as he rubbed his thumb in slow tantalizing circles around her hooded clit not yet touching the sweet bundle of nerves but teasing her with his feather light touch.

He had missed being alone with his mate and giving her pleasure that only he could. Every mewl and delicious little noise that fell from her lips spurred him into action more as he rubbed harder in a rhythmic beat. Finally he pressed down on her clit pinching it lightly making her cry out and moan his name loudly. He felt himself growing hard as his throbbing member ground against her hip bone. He wanted nothing more than to be inside of her and take her innocence so they could be one with each other. The thought made his member drip with precum as he bit back a groan that wanted to spill from his lips. Rubbing his thumb over her clit with one hand, he took the other and dipped his index finger into her warm entrance feeling around her walls as her hips bucked forward making his finger probe deeper into her wet caverns. Her channel was tight and clenched around his finger as he pumped in and out. "Draco…I...I'm...gonna…" She whimpered and he knew she was close. But he had other plans for her as he abruptly pulled his hands away from her and threw her other leg over his shoulders before placing a hand on the small of her back bringing her soaked core closer to his face. Paislee looked down at him through hooded eyes as he looked eyes with her for a moment before his smashed his face against her most private place and lapped at her clit with his tongue fiercely. Paislee's whole body shook as she clung to the silky sheets keening with pleasure.

Dipping his tongue into her tight channels, he moaned against her skin at the taste of her sweet essence. She tasted like the sweetest fruit picked from the tree in the Garden of Eden. It was a wicked taste that made him want to lap every ounce of it off of her and relish in its sweet candy like taste. Paislee's hips bucked one more time before she screamed out his name loud enough so the whole castle could hear as she came around his tongue. Draco lapped up every bit of her milky juices before pulling back and laying her carefully back against the pillows as he licked his lips before reaching down and giving her a sound kiss on the lips making her whimper lightly at the taste of herself. He pulled back so he could meet her eyes as she smiled softly up at him. _"I love you my sweet angel. You truly live up to your heavenly title." _ Paislee smirked with a naughty glint in her eyes as she looked up into his stormy grey gaze. _"And you're the devilish demon who's hell-bent on stealing my innocence and changing me into a naughty girl." _Draco let out a loud guffaw as he leaned down and rubbed his nose against her cheek before kissing her forehead. "You know you love it." He muttered as he trailed his hand down her naked body making her shiver with anticipation. "You know I wouldn't have it any other way." She said as she grinned wickedly up at him before taking his lips hostage once again.


	28. Chapter 28

His Little Sunshine Chapter 28

Paislee was the first to wake after their early morning escapades and found herself to be quite sore from having multiple orgasms. Groaning she flung her arm over her eyes to block out the light that filtered in through the window from the lake. Her head was killing her and what she wouldn't give for a pain potion right now…Opening her eyes slowly she blinked and lifted her arm slightly to see that Draco was still sprawled out fast asleep next to her. Putting a hand to her mouth, she stifled a giggle when she saw that he was drooling everywhere. Carefully scooting off the bed she stepped into her fuzzy pink house slippers and tied her pink striped robe around her tightly before heading off to take a nice relaxing shower before her mate awoke from his deep slumber. Flicking her hand upwards she lit the candelabra that hung above her in their massive bathroom and turned to look at herself in the mirror as she let her robe drop in a pool of fabric around her feet. She looked dead tired but otherwise alright except for a couple of finger shaped bruises on her thighs and hip bones where she suspected Draco got a tad bit carried away.

"Well if that's it then I consider myself unscathed for the most part…" She murmured as she fiddled with the dials on the shower before stepping inside and letting the steam surround her aching body. Rubbing some shampoo into her long raven locks she debated on whether or not she should wake Draco and see if he wanted to go to the Great Hall for breakfast or if he'd rather stay where they were and summon a house elf to bring them their breakfast instead. Now that her transformation was over she had a whole lot of time to spare since Draco had told her that they had been excused from their classes all week. As her brain kicked around several ideas, she ultimately decided that he could wake up on his own and that she could just find a way to pass the time until then. Once she was done with her shower, she stepped out onto the fuzzy white bathmat and dried herself with one of the plush blue towels that hung from the wall. Once she was dry, she padded out of the bathroom and over to where her closet was and thumbed through the racks of clothing in search of something to wear.

She stopped and pulled a pinstriped bustier zip up denim mini dress and grabbed a pair of silver sling back pumps to match. Once she was dressed she waved her hand and did her hair in bouncy curls that spiraled down her back and skipped over to her jewelry box to put on a pair of diamond drop earrings and a matching diamond necklace that had a large diamond locket hanging from it with a silver and white polka dot bow at the end of the chain above the locket. For makeup she donned a bit of dark wine colored lipstick with some foundation, blush and a bit of mascara forgoing any eye shadow since she'd just be with Draco all day long. When she was done she stood and did a perfect ballerina pirouette in front of her full length mirror before making her way back into the bedroom where her fiancée would be waking up any moment.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she crossed her legs delicately and smiled when she heard him groan and sit up in the morning light. "Good morning, babe. How'd you sleep? I slept like a rock." Draco blinked a few times before giving her a once over and let out a low wolf whistle. "Damn darling, you look absolutely gorgeous in that outfit. Remind me to call the designer of that dress and ask for their spring collection as well. And I slept amazing. Better than I have all bloody week honestly." Nodding Paislee crawled up on the bed and threw her legs over on either side of him so she was straddling his waist. "Somebody tired me out last night…I was hoping for round two sometime tonight after we get out of here and do something other than lay in bed though." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek as his hands rubbed her hipbones lightly. "Sounds good to me, love. Let me just grab a shower and then we'll decide where to go from here, alright?" Scooting off of him she nodded and strutted off into the living room swaying her hips while she walked. She loved how things were slowly getting back to normal after everything that happened last week. Taking a seat on the chaise lounge underneath the window she did a quick Accio spell and summoned her Divinations text book figuring that she could brush up on her new favorite subject while she waited. Turning to the page where her tea leaf reading notes were, she remembered the flashes of the future that she and Draco were going to have a couple years down the road and smiled happily knowing that all would be perfect no matter what challenges they faced.


	29. Chapter 29

His Little Sunshine Chapter 29

Paislee found herself dozing off slightly as the sun warmed her in her cozy spot on the lounge. She was finding it extremely hard to concentrate on the page that she was currently reading in her Divinations text book so she lay it gently on her chest before closing her eyes for a few moments of peace. But just like that, she heard her mate's heavy footsteps clicking along the floor heading in her direction making her smile. Draco stopped next to where his mate lay sprawled out on the chaise lounge before leaning over and heading towards her lips. He stopped suddenly though when he spied the text book that she was currently reading. Damnit it was that bloody Divinations crap again. His face set into a scowl as flashes of their last Divinations class flew through his mind. He still was furious with their Professor for what he believed caused Paislee to start transforming.

Taking the book carefully away from his mate, he laid it on the coffee table next to the lounge and leaned down planting a soft alluring kiss on her lips making her sigh contentedly. Opening her eyes, the first thing Paislee saw was two stormy grey eyes that looked down at her with a wistful expression. "Almost ready to go, babe? It's still early. I bet we could make it to breakfast if we speed walked through the dungeons." She suggested with an airy tone to her voice. Draco's eyes widened as he looked at her like it was the first time he had ever seen her. "Love, you just got done transforming. Your powers are going to be off the charts right now. Do you really want to risk something happening and drawing more attention to you than you have already? Perhaps we should just summon a house elf before we head out on the town. I'm sure we'd be able to get even better food than what they're serving in the dining hall right this minute." Now it was Paislee's turn to scowl as she looked up at him. "Draco I can't hide away forever. And I'll be damned if you keep me locked up in this apartment for a week straight. I need to get out and see the world. I can feel it Draco I'm ready." Draco took in her determined expression before sighing and running a hand through his slicked back platinum blonde hair. "I know you're ready love, the question is, is the world ready for you?" He mumbled before turning back to her. Paislee stuck out her bottom lip and gave him the best big doe eyes expression that she could muster making him roll his eyes and groan in despair. "Sweetheart, must you tug on my heartstrings this early in the morning? I don't think I can bear to see that look without a fire whiskey…."

Paislee giggled and knew that she had won him over. No man could ever resist it when she gave them that look. Especially not her mate who doted on her. He offered her his hand and she gracefully lifted herself off of the lounge before looping her arm through his and leaning up giving him a swift peck on the cheek before they made their way out of the apartment and down the corridors of the dungeons. She took a moment to take in his silver and white striped crisp cotton dress shirt and his black dress trousers that fit him to a tee along with his dragon scale black dress shoes. The Rolex on his wrist was a nice touch as well. Her mate just screamed power and aristocracy as they strutted proudly through the halls. Everyone stopped and stared at them as they walked by and both of them ignored the curious and even jealous looks as they turned the corner and into the Great Hall. Upon entering the hall fell silent except for the click clack of Paislee's heels as she held her head high and tightened her grip on Draco's arm. Draco had behaved for so long everyone was shocked and drew in a deep breath when he sneered and glared around the room positioning himself closer to his mate. Harry and Ron looked to each other before shrugging and going back to their food. Hermione looked over Paislee's outfit with a look that hinted at jealousy. Luna Lovegood was sitting right next to Harry when she sighed dreamily and turned to Harry shocking the life out of him. "Aren't her wings beautiful? They look silky soft. I wonder if she'd let me pet them?" Harry and Hermione exchanged a knowing look before Harry turned back and nodded non committedly at Luna. Looking over next to Luna he noticed that Bodi the boy twin of the transfer student pair that had recently started at Hogwarts looked like he was in a silent conversation at his sister who sat at the Slytherin table. He found it strange that they both wore such heavy expressions and wondered what it was that had upset them.

When Draco and Paislee reached the head of the Slytherin table, Draco was pushed away from Paislee as Astoria, Pansy, Theo and Blaise engulfed her in a gigantic Slytherin sandwich making her choke on air that had seemed to escape her lungs. Draco laughed as Paislee squirmed in their grasp, trying to get them to free her but to no avail. "Lee Lee, we were so worried about you! Are you alright? How did the transformation go? Did it hurt like a bitch like Professor Snape said it would?" The questions went on and on as Paislee started turning blue which Draco immediately noticed and tapped their friends on the back signaling for them to loosen their grips. "Now now everyone. I think we ought to let my mate breath alright? I don't' fancy taking her to the hospital wing for a second time in a row. How about we all sit down and catch up while we eat? I'm sure Paislee's starving with not having eaten anything since a day ago."

Stepping back, the girls looped their arms through Paislee's and pulled her down to sit at the table and helped her fill her plate while the guys swaggered over to where Draco sat and took a seat on either side of him giving him pats on the back and small smiles. Throughout their meal, Paislee and Draco recounted everything that happened minus a few intimate details and told them to be on their guard if Paislee's magic got out of control somehow. By the end of the meal, everyone was full and happy to have their favorite couple back on their feet. Right when everyone was about to get up and leave the table, they all froze as they turned to see Kinga Kazimir standing next to the table right where Paislee sat. Everyone's eyes narrowed as they saw the mysterious girl smile at Paislee and reached out to lay a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Hello Paislee. I heard you weren't feeling that well these past few days. I came to see if you were feeling any better. My brother and I were going to come see you in the hospital wing but had to floo home for a family emergency." Draco sneered and made to stand up but was pushed back down by Theo and Blaise who were watching the exchange carefully. "Why do you care so much? It's not like you've been around lately as a friend to any of us." Kinga turned her violet eyes on Draco and quirked an eyebrow at him before turning back to Paislee. "If you ever need anything, please let my brother and I know. We do value your friendship, Paislee. No matter what your boyfriend might think." She said as she shot a look over Paislee's shoulder at Draco. Paislee looked like a deer caught in headlights but soon steeled her expression and frowned at the girl. "He's my fiancée, not my boyfriend. And I don't take kindly to people who upset him or my other friends. I doubt I'll be needing any help from the two of you. Now if you excuse us, we have to take our leave now." Kinga's eyes widened momentarily before a darkness shrouded over her violet orbs. "Be careful with your words, Paislee dear. You never know what trouble you'll cause with them…" She said before she turned and strutted out of the hall with her brother chasing after her. Paislee turned to Draco and their friends and smiled humorlessly. "Looks like we just made an enemy. Time up the stakes." Draco nodded and walked towards her wrapping an arm around her waist before placing a gentle kiss on her temple. "Bloody seems like it, eh? Time to gather our wits about us and keep a look out for any signs of a threat. Theo and Blaise, I expect you to keep an eye out for any strange goings on with the likes of those two. If they're going to make a move, they should've already done it by now. Something just seems not right about all of this. I expect an update every night, understood?" Blaise and Theo bowed low as did Pansy and Astoria before Draco turned and tucked Paislee's arm around his and walked with a purpose out of the Great Hall. Times were going to get tough. The question now was when.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Here you go my darlings! A nice long chapter for you. Please do keep in mind that any errors or typos that you see in my stories is because I write without a Beta-reader or any type of editor. I do run them through spell check but it's never entirely perfect. Anyways, without further ado, let us find out what happens next with our favorite Slytherin Prince and Princess.-MoonlitShadow

His Little Sunshine Chapter 30

Draco led Paislee back down into the dungeons heading towards their apartment. Both of them seemed to be lost in thought about what had just occurred in the dining hall. What they were going to do about the two mysterious twins was still in the process of being decided. Draco knew that they couldn't make an offensive move unless one of them was actually threatened physically and so far neither of the twins had shown any signs of aggression other than a harsh word here and there. All they could really do is wait for if and when they made a move and gather as much intelligence on them and their covens as possible. He knew that they should probably set up a meeting with his Godfather seeing as how he would probably be the one who supplied them with the potions that they needed to keep their condition from harming anyone.

He had no clue if Paislee actually knew what the twins were but either way they were going to have to sit down and talk about sooner rather than later. He never wanted his mate to be in the dark about the events that continued to happen so he needed to make sure they were on the exact same page. The more open and honest they were with each other, the better their decision making skills would be. Once they entered their apartment, Paislee was surprised when Draco didn't let go of her as he walked them towards the large stone fireplace that stood in their living room. Draco caught the curious look in her eyes as he nodded his head to where the fireplace stood empty and waiting. "I thought you might like to get out of here for a while. I was thinking we could spend some time at the Manor so you could get to know the grounds better. I really love having you by my side when we're there. It's a lovely feeling knowing that I won't be walking the halls by myself anymore." He murmured as she smiled brilliantly up at him. "That would be perfect, Draco. Is our fireplace set up for us to floo there? That would be quite useful seeing as how all the other students have to floo from Dumbledore's office." Draco nodded and let go of her momentarily to grab the small velvet bag of floo powder that sat on the mantle and taking a handful of it and entering the fireplace. Reaching out his arms, he smirked triumphantly as she wrapped herself in his embrace as he threw down the powder letting the green flames engulf them as he shouted "Malfoy Manor".

When Paislee opened her eyes she saw that they had arrived in the massive stone fireplace that was in the Manor's formal sitting room. She felt herself sigh with relief as they exited the fireplace and stepped onto the luxurious Persian carpets. She had only been here once before but it had already begun to feel like home. Turning to Draco she noticed that he already was looking down at her with a fond expression. "Welcome home, darling. Fancy taking a stroll through the gardens with me? I'm curious to see what you will think of my mother's magical flowers and see if they compare at all to the cherry blossoms that you grow back home in Japan." Paislee's eyes lit up at the mention of her family's cherry blossoms and eagerly took his hand in hers and dragged him towards the back doors that led out onto the massive gardens. Draco snickered at her eagerness to see the magical garden and took long strides to keep up with her as she stepped out onto the back deck and down the stairs leading towards the gates that held the garden inside.

Stopping in front of the gates, Paislee felt wards floating all over the garden so she turned and looked up at Draco expectantly. Draco smirked and waved his hand towards the gates. "This is my mother's garden and because it's got quite a lot of rare and sometimes dangerous plants growing in it we had to put up wards in case there were any trespassers or intruders. Now that you're my bride to be, the wards will recognize you as a member of our family. Just watch and do what I do." Taking her hand he led her over to where a series of crystals were mounted in a triangle. "These are the crystals that stand for our families House. Each crystal represents a characteristic that our House considers sacred. All you have to do is place your hands on the top crystal in the triangle and work your way around. It doesn't matter which way you go you just have to start always from the top." Placing her hand on the first crystal at the top he smiled as he recited the meanings behind it with pride. "Chrysocolla, the stone for harmony. We use it because it's a gentle stone and purifies our House of negativity and turns it into positive energy. In the Malfoy clan, we value harmonious relationships with each other greatly." Moving her hand he placed it over the next stone. "Apatite, a stone of intellect, imagination, meditation and strong psychic awareness. We use this stone because it's powerful for clearing away distractions and brings focus to the task at hand. In our House, we pride ourselves on being smart and having well thought out plans." And finally moving her hand to the final stone he took a deep breath in and placed his hand over hers stroking it lightly. "Rose quartz, the stone of unconditional love. We use this stone because it opens our hearts to love whether it be from our mates or our friends, it shows that love can conquer all. In our House, love is what we value most of all. It's…definitely what I value most of all as well…" He said shyly as he glanced down at her. Paislee's heart fluttered at his words and knew that this crystal was her favorite as well. They held each other's gaze for a few moments before both jumped and pulled away as they heard the wrought iron gates swinging open.

Draco seemed to recover first because he offered his arm to her which she gladly accepted before leading her down into the massive gardens. When they stepped through the gates she was shocked to see how large it really was. It looked as though it took of most of the back part of the property but she knew that it didn't and concluded that it must've been charmed to be larger once you stepped foot inside. Draco led her down the rows of flowers and told her all about each and every one. They passed magical roses in every color, herbs that were used in different potions and a variety of regular flower breeds that just happened to be infused with magic. As they turned the corner to go down the next row, Draco stopped them suddenly in front of a massive pond filled with Lotus Blossoms. Turning to look down at her he found that she was mesmerized by the beautiful flowers that floated gently in the magical breeze. "Those were the flowers that you wore in your crown when you transformed last night…" He murmured as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. Paislee nodded, her eyes still on the pink flowers that swayed to and fro. "Yes they are. They're lovely aren't they?"

Draco looked down at her intently for a few moments before giving a heavy sigh. "Not as lovely as you were when you were in your angel form, love." Paislee's eyes found his once again and studied him trying to decide if he could handle the mention of the future that she had seen them have. It was a wonderful one, but at just seventeen, it was a little more than either of them could really take on at the moment. Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly and took his hand leading him to a small stone bench that overlooked the pond. Once they both found a seat, she leaned into him as he wrapped both his arms around her shoulders and held her tightly to him. "What did you see, love? You know that whatever you saw will come to pass and there isn't really anything we can bloody do about it. I really need to know where you went off to as well during your transformations…seeing you like that was one of the hardest things I've ever experienced in my life…" He said barely above a whisper as he nuzzled into her hair. Holding on tightly to his arms that were wrapped around her she began slowly as the words tumbled out of her mouth easily while she sat with her mate holding her. "What I saw in the tea leaves, was our future, Draco-Kun. It was….amazing to say the least. Everything about it was so perfect and truly magical. We have so much good that is coming our way. I sort of don't want to tell you what I saw only because I think I'd rather it be a surprise when it happens, you know?" She felt Draco smirk into her hair as moved down and place a gentle kiss on the side of her neck. "Well if it's that bloody wonderful, then by all means don't tell me. I rather like a good surprise. I can only hope that we'll be ready when it happens." He said as he looked down at her knowingly. Paislee blushed and gave him a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "We will be. I've seen it already. There are many wonderful things coming to us."

Draco nodded before he turned serious as he looked out over the pond. "Where did you go when you left, Paislee?" He asked with a hint of fear evident in his voice. Paislee reached up and stroked her fingers down his jawline, causing him to lean into her touch. "I went to Heaven, Draco. I was taught what I am and what my purpose in this life is. I also met our creator and it was truly one of the best experiences of my life." Draco froze and looked down at her with wide eyes full of fear. "Y-You went to Heaven? Does that mean you died?" He got out between gasps of air that seemed to leave his lungs. Paislee searched his feelings through their bond, and concluded that it was not that he was afraid that she had died, but that he had a rather big fear of the unknown. Laying her hand against his cheek she leaned her forehead against his as he closed his eyes trying to breathe once more. "No Draco-Kun, I didn't die. As a Tennin, I can travel to Heaven at any time during our lifetime. It is nothing to be afraid of. You know, you shouldn't fear the unknown. Yes, there are instances when it brings pain and heartache. But you know that amidst anything that the unknown brings, there is love. Just like you told me about the crystal that our family holds dear. Sometimes the best things in life, are brought to us as a surprise." She said just as his lips touched hers. His little mate, his angel had brought him so much peace in that moment. And he knew that with her angelic grace, he could conquer that fear that had ravaged his heart for so long. Because wherever they went, their love would stand strong against anything that the unknown would bring them. And as he smiled into the kiss, he let his thoughts drift to the future surprises that she had told him would be coming. Not today and maybe not the next but some day they would welcome them with opens hearts and open arms.


	31. Chapter 31

His Little Sunshine Chapter 31

Paislee and Draco stayed in the gardens for over three hours as they absorbed the information that Paislee had revealed about her heavenly ascent. Draco looked down at his watch and then at Paislee who was laying on across the bench with her head in his lap as he played with her long hair gently. He hated to leave but it was getting a little late in the afternoon and he was starving. He knew that Paislee must be too seeing as how breakfast was hours ago. Smiling down at her, he tapped into their bond and whispered gently in her mind. _"Darling, it's getting a tad late. What do you say we go inside and have the elves fix us something to eat for lunch and then perhaps retire to my wing of the house for some_ _rest?"_ Paislee's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him tiredly. _"How'd you know I was starving? I don't even remember my stomach growling…" _Draco leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before helping her to her feet._ "I'm your fiancée for a reason, my love. I tend to know things about you that no one else does." _He said as he took her hand in his and interlocked their fingers together. Paislee smiled squeezing his hand and swung their joined hands as they walked up the path and into the formal sitting room.

When they arrived she was surprised to see Narcissa sitting on one of the Victorian lounges reading the latest edition of Witch's Weekly. She looked up as they entered and gave a knowing smile as they approached. Draco swooped down and gave his mother a sweet kiss on the cheek before Paislee leaned down and hugged her soon to be mother in law gently. "Draco darling, I didn't know you'd be visiting us today. What brings you home on a crisp afternoon such as this?" Draco wrapped his arm around Paislee's shoulder and gave his mother a small smile. "I'm sorry for showing up unannounced, but we had run into some difficulties at school and figured that it might be nice to get out of the apartment for a little while." Narcissa nodded and gave them a curious look. "What sort of problems were you having at school? Surely nothing too wrong has happened since we left?" She inquired as Draco looked anywhere but his mother. Paislee steeled herself and stood tall giving off an air of confidence due to her pureblood upbringing. "It's really nothing to worry about, Cissa. It was just a small misunderstanding with a few classmates. Draco and I will be dealing with it quickly upon our return this evening." Narcissa smiled happily as her eyes brightened at Paislee's reassuring words. Standing she hugged her gently before giving Draco a kiss on his cheek. "I'm glad to hear it, darling. Now if you'll excuse me, Lucius and I are flooing over to the Parkinson's for dinner tonight. Theo and Blaise just arrived a few moments ago and are waiting for you in the dining room upstairs in your wing. Please do not hesitate to ask the house elves for anything you may need." Draco and Paislee nodded as Narcissa left the room off in search of her husband.

Turning to look up at Draco, Paislee eyed him carefully. "Did you know that Theo and Blaise were joining us here? I don't think I remember saying that they were invited." Draco too looked confused and shook his head before holding out his arm to her which she gladly took as they made their way quickly up into Draco's wing. "I have no clue what they're doing here but I don't appreciate being interrupted when I'm spending time with my family." He said as they reached the door to Draco's formal dining room. Upon entering they saw that Theo and Blaise were waiting for them as they stood and waited for Draco to seat Paislee before sitting down once again. Theo abruptly started to talk but Draco held up his hand immediately making them fall into silence once again. Looking back and forth between Theo and Blaise, Draco's eyes were steely grey showing that he was terribly annoyed at having uninvited dinner guests. "I'm hoping that whatever you came here for was so direly important that it simply could not wait until we were back later tonight. If not, I'm going to bat boogey you two for interrupting my dinner date with my mate. Now what the bloody hell is going on?"

Theo and Blaise looked from Draco and Paislee then back to each other before speaking up again. "Well we did some research through some of the contacts that our families had overseas and it turns out we've found a bit of information out about the Kazimir twins." Paislee arched an eyebrow over at Draco who had leaned forward towards them just as one of the kitchen elves made dinner appear. "What did you find out? I've tried doing some research of my own and have found nothing so far. Their coven appears to be undocumented anywhere outside of their territory." Paislee looked concerned now as she realized that Draco must have been ten steps ahead of her regarding information on the new threat against their House. It made her feel uncomfortable to say the least as she sat next to her mate picking at pieces of roast garlic chicken that was scattered about her dinner plate. Blaise cast a silencing spell over the room and turned back to his friends speaking low. "The reason we haven't heard about them here in Great Britain is because there aren't that many of them left. Their coven is located in the King's Pass territory of Transylvania. Their kind rarely leave Hungary and avoid outsider influences at any cost." Blaise shot a look to Draco as he looked over at Paislee who seemed clueless on anything that they were discussing. "You haven't told her yet have you?" He said making Paislee's head shoot up as she shot a glare up at her mate for apparently withholding important information.

Draco's eyes widened at Paislee's glare and sent a hard look to Blaise who only quirked an eyebrow as if issuing a challenge. "What haven't you told me Draco?" She hissed while Draco did everything he could to not look her in the eyes. Dropping her fork and knife she placed her hand on his arm making him tense up as she glared at him angrily. Draco sighed and knew he had fucked up big time with his angel. Paislee rarely got mad at anything and even less at him. He didn't think they'd even had a fight before this. Turning to face her he took in her appearance and noticed that she was glowing a bright gold and her eyes had started to turn a shimming gold. Taking her hands quickly in his he jumped back as a jolt of powerful magic shot up his arms making him do a double take. "Darling you have to calm down. You're practically on fire with so much magic running through you. You're not in control yet of how much power you put out." If it was even possible, Paislee narrowed her eyes even more as he once again took her hands in his so he could attempt to balance out their magic through their bond. Draco knew he was the only one who could calm her when she was like this so he waited until the glow around her subsided. Blaise and Theo sat on the other side of the table looking on in wonder as Draco cooed quietly to Paislee as she leaned up against his shoulder. "That was wicked…" Theo pointed out before Draco shot him a look that clearly stated that that wasn't necessary. "Angel, the reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want you more stressed than you already were about starting a new school and then suddenly being forced into your transformation. I was only trying to look out for your wellbeing…"

Paislee nodded wearily into his chest as he held her in his arms rubbing soothing circles on her back where her wings had tried and failed to break free. Seeing her silence as cause to continue, Draco murmured softly to her as Blaise and Theo went back to eating for the moment. "You remember when Kinga and Bodi came into breakfast for sorting the first time? Did you ever remember the scars that they had on their faces?" She gave a slight incline of her head as she listened. "Well that was because they got them when they were turned into werewolves. They suffer from lycanthropy which they may have acquired sometime recently. Their coven is one that is only filled with werewolves and shapeshifters and they are known for their abilities in the dark arts. Now I don't know why they are interested in the House of Malfoy but I suspect it has to do with our family being former death eaters that had changed sides during the Wizarding War that ended a few months ago. Blaise, Theo, Pansy and Astoria's families turned to the light at the same time we did so they might be targeting us as a whole. But whatever it is that they want, we'll figure it out and deal with it quickly so we can get back to having a good year, alright?" Paislee lifted her head and nodded tiredly as Draco gave a kiss to her temple. Turning towards Blaise and Theo he met their eyes that were filled with concern for the little angel. "I think she wore herself out using up so much power at once when she was upset. I'm going to take her back to Hogwarts to get ready for bed. She'll feel better after a good night's sleep. Feel free to finish your meals and head back whenever. I think I'm going to call it a night as well. Please keep us updated on anything to do with the situation. Goodnight to you both." He said as he swooped down and picked Paislee up bridal style and carried her down to the formal sitting room and flooing home for the night. Paislee's eyes fluttered as he laid her down onto their bed and undressed her before slipping under the covers with her and wrapping her in his arms. "I'm really sorry love for keeping that from you. If it makes any difference, I really did mean well…" He murmured into the crook of her neck making her let out a small happy noise at the sensation of his lips on her skin. Yawning she held his hands close to her heart as they tangled their limbs together under the covers. "It's alright Draco-Kun. I know you just did it to protect me. I think I was more surprised than mad. Let's just promise that there will be no more secrets between us from here on out." Draco nodded tiredly before giving small kisses that felt like butterflies along her neck and naked shoulders. "I love you my sweet angel. Try and get some sleep and perhaps dream about when we finally get married in three weeks. Merlin knows I'm looking forward to it." He said as he gave a small bite to her shoulder making her gasp in surprise before arching her back into him. "I love you too, Draco-Kun. I don't know who's more excited. You, Me, or our mothers." She and Draco got in a good chuckle at that before falling into a deep sleep together as the moon waned in the starlit sky.


	32. Chapter 32

His Little Sunshine Chapter 32

Paislee awoke the next morning wrapped in Draco's arms as her head lay on his toned chest. Blinking her eyes open she looked up and saw that her mate was still fast asleep. His platinum blonde long hair hung in his eyes as he snored lightly holding her tightly to him. Brushing the hair out of his face she kissed his forehead gently making him blink slowly and open his eyes as his stormy grey ones met hers. "Sorry if I woke you, babe. I was just thinking your hair is getting so long now." She murmured as he smiled sleepily at her. "It is, isn't it? Perhaps I should get it cut. It's been a bloody long time since I've cut it last." Draco stated as he ran a hand through his hair eyeing the long strands. Paislee playfully ruffled his hair effectively making it even more twisted and shaggy than it was before causing her mate to pout at her with a look much like a little puppy would have. "I think you should let it grow. It makes you look more and more like your father and that isn't a bad thing. It's very good. Your father's quite handsome. At least we know what you'll look like when you're his age."

Draco chuckled and rolled his eyes before sitting up and pulling her into his lap. Brushing his lips over her bare shoulder, he not so subtly inhaled her intoxicating scent. Paislee quirked an eyebrow at him but couldn't help biting her lip so the moan that wanted to break free would be kept quiet. "Did I just catch you sniffing me?" She asked as he continued to kiss her shoulder and now was heading towards her collarbone. "Yes, yes you did. I can't bloody help it. Now that you're my mate, your smell is the only smell I recognize. I have a feeling it has to do with us not completing the mating process yet. I think your smell has intensified and is probably reacting to the pheromones that my body is giving off as your mate." He murmured thoughtfully as his hands traveled down her body not stopping until they rested right on top of her panty line. Paislee nodded noncommittally as she felt herself getting lost in his gentle caresses. It made sense that her body was reacting to him and trying to entice her to mate with him. Honestly, she wished that their wedding would be sooner instead of three weeks away. The sooner they mated, the better in her opinion. She didn't really know how she was going to resist the temptation of his sexy body until their wedding night. It all seemed pretty damn impossible.

All too soon Draco pulled away making it her turn to pout her lips in frustration. As he got to his feet and rose to his full height she took a moment to shamelessly graze her eyes over his tall and muscular frame. Her eyes roamed his toned chest and six pack abs before resting on his black fitted boxer briefs as she licked her lips looking every bit like the wanton woman that she felt like. She jumped startled when she heard Draco teasing tone and looked up and saw that he wore a smug smirk. "Enjoying the view?" She blinked a couple of times before she turned away with a fierce blush spreading over her cheeks. She heard footsteps and felt a pair of strong muscular arms wrap around her in comfort while he mate's voice whispered in her ear. "Don't be bashful now love. It's only right that you want me seeing as how we'll be married soon. I can't wait until we can finally be naked together." Paislee turned in his arms and gasped as she felt his hard on as it pressed up against her core through his boxers. He grinded slowly as he swiveled his hips while he held her firmly against him. She gasped at the sudden wave of pleasure that shot through her as she bucked her hips slightly against him. She wanted him so bad it hurt. She felt the throb of core making her panties moist as she started to pant slightly out of breath. She smashed her lips to his as she became frantic to relieve the painful throb that wouldn't stop between her legs. Reaching her hand between them she trailed it over her mate's boxers before sliding it under the band and hesitantly wrapping it around his large shaft. Draco jerked slightly as his eyes widened looking down at her and then where her hand rested on his cock as she slowly slid her hand up and down the long length before brushing it over his mushroom top. He threw his head back and bit his lip trying to squelch the moans of desire that wanted to leave his mouth as his mate's tiny hands stroked him gently.

Precum leaked onto her fingers as she rubbed in slow circles. She listened as her mates moans and pants got heavier as she gripped him in her hand as he pulled her closer kissing down her neck. Grasping her chin gently in his hand he tilted her head to the side before lifting it gently and trailing kisses down onto the swell of her breasts before taking her left breast between his lips and sucking her rosy bud into his mouth teasing her with the wonders that his tongue was doing. His other hand gripped her lower back before slipping down to cup her ass in his hand squeezing and kneading the soft flesh making her body purr to life with desire. They both threw their heads back in tandem when they felt their desire build them closer and closer to their release. Draco knew she must be close by the way her moans grew louder. He also knew that he could barely hold his release any longer. His cock twitched in her hand before he came moaning her name loudly. A few seconds later she came screaming to the heavens before collapsing in his arms tiredly. Draco sank to the floor with his little mate held gently to his chest rocking her side to side while whispering sweet nothings in her ear as she regained her energy. As he brushed the long strands of her raven black hair out of her face, he smirked down at her and brought his lips down onto hers kissing her slow as her lips melded perfectly to his. Draco knew that if this was just what foreplay felt like with his mate, Merlin knows how incredible actual sex was going to be. Letting out a long breath, he closed his eyes before opening them and dropping a sweet kiss on her forehead. Three weeks. The countdown to the rest of their lives had begun.


	33. Chapter 33

His Little Sunshine Chapter 33

A few weeks later it was Paislee and Draco's wedding week and everyone was buzzing about with preparations for the biggest most influential wedding that Wizarding London had seen in decades. The couple had flitted around town doing interviews and photoshoots and were thoroughly exhausted. Their wedding was going to be on Friday night under the harvest moon and Paislee felt like her nerves had been ebbed away throughout the entire process. Draco had been her rock as they prepared for their impending nuptials. He had led her through the British Pureblood wedding process with grace and elegance that she knew she would be forever thankful for. The preparations were almost complete and now the time for finishing touches had arrived. The ceremony was going to be held on the back lawn of the Malfoy Manor in a moonlit ceremony where Draco would take Paislee as the next Malfoy Wife. No press would be allowed to attend and only their closest families and friends would be there to witness the joining of the two families. Narcissa and Yuki had ultimately listened to the couple's wishes when they asked for a private ceremony, only if they agreed to partake in the very public wedding shower that would be held today at the Manor.

It was Wednesday and the countdown to the wedding had begun. As Paislee opened her eyes and squinted in the early morning sunlight, she groaned remembering that the wedding shower was today and she was expected to be on her best behavior. Draco turned her towards him in his arms and nuzzled into the crook of her neck while he rubbed her back soothingly. Without opening his eyes he whispered sleepily into her hair. "Darling, moaning and groaning about this isn't going to change that it's happening. You know mother only agreed to have the actual ceremony private if we promised to go through with the public wedding shower. Best thing to do is to suck it up and just deal with it." Paislee scoffed and rolled her eyes before clinging to her mate's sleepy form. "I can't believe we're actually doing this…You know how much I hate interacting with the press and those snotty pureblooded whores. I don't see why we couldn't've had the shower be private as well…" Draco cracked one eye open and replied in monotone. "Because it's…" Paislee huffed and replied like a good little pureblood witch. "Tradition. Yeah I know. You don't have to remind me. You're not the only one who was raised in a pureblood household Draco." Now it was Draco's turn to groan as he rolled away from her and hid his face in a pillow. "You don't have to get cross with me, love. I hate this just as much as you do but you know we can't do a damn thing about it. We're just going to have to rely on each other to make it through this…"

Paislee sighed and nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her. Crawling over to him she kissed down his naked shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his middle. "I'm sorry for snapping, babe. You know I'm just fed up with all this attention. I'm going to be so glad to just get married and begin the rest of our lives…" Draco perked up and turned so he faced her. "Hey, Lee Lee…we're getting married." He said as he smirked down at her. Paislee giggled and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek but was caught off guard as he rolled on top of her and kissed her with a fiery passion. When they both came up for air, Draco rubbed his nose against hers before blowing a raspberry on her cheek making her screech with laughter. When they finally both settled down, Paislee locked her eyes with her husband to be's stormy grey eyes only to find that he was already looking down at her with a look of pure joy. "Let's go face the world together, Mr. Malfoy." Draco leaned down and gave her a soft kiss making her sigh with happiness. "As you wish, Mrs. Malfoy."


	34. Chapter 34

His Little Sunshine Chapter 34

After finally detangling herself from her mate's arms, Paislee stood in her walk in closet trying to decide what to wear for the day. She donned a pure white lacey lingerie set where the cups of the bra were lined with small diamonds that traced the curves of her breasts. The matching thong had a diamond heart on the front and a silver silk bow on the back. Narcissa had filled her lingerie drawer with all the latest collections from the top designers in Paris. Paislee loved being doted on by her soon to be mother in law and looked forward to giving Draco a private fashion show on their honeymoon. Flipping through the racks of designer dresses, she stopped and smiled as she pulled a white strapless sheath cocktail dress that was backless and came to her mid thighs that had a see through corset top with elegant beading all over. She knew right then that this was her dress for the shower. Slipping the dress on, she zipped it up and pranced over to her wall of heels and picked a pair of white t strapped heels that had small diamonds all over them. She then chose a large diamond necklace and matching earrings with a diamond tennis bracelet to complete the look before wandlessly styling her hair into cascading ringlets down her back with a diamond butterfly clip holding them in place. Her makeup she kept simple. She used shimmering white and silver eyeshadow that sparkled in the sunlight while using white eyeliner to create a dramatic cat eye. She finished the look with a pale pink lip with a small amount of lip gloss over it to give it a healthy sheen. Satisfied with her outfit, she went back into the bedroom where she found her mate tying his tie around his neck.

She grazed her eyes over his long and lean figure taking in his outfit for the day. He was dressed in a silver crisp dress shirt with a black silver striped tie paired with a pair of black dress trousers and a pair of leather dress shoes. His hair was slicked back and his eyes shone brightly as he gave her a once over before reaching out for her and taking her in his arms. "You look exquisite, my love. Please remind me to thank mother for that new shipment of dresses. I love seeing you in things that are almost as beautiful as you." He murmured before he pulled back and looked down into her midnight eyes. "Remember, I'll be right beside you the whole time. I promise I won't leave you for a second. We both know we're dreading facing the crowd that awaits us, but as long as we're together, nothing can stop us. Are you with me, darling?" Paislee nodded and looped her arm through his as they made their way out the door and down into the gardens where the shower was being held. Just as they reached the back door, Paislee turned and squeezed Draco's arm making him glance down at her. "We're in this together." He nodded and kissed her temple placing his hand on the doorknob. "Forever and always."

As they stepped out onto the stone balcony and descended the stairs into the garden, they were met with the flashes of cameras as all the guests clapped loudly for them. Paislee stood tall and held her head high as she politely smiled and waved at the cameras while Draco stood proudly beside her. She had always hated the paparazzi but she was excited to see the outcome of this particular photo op seeing as how she knew they had gotten some very flattering shots of her and Draco. After a few minutes the flash of cameras died down and they made their way gracefully down the steps and over to where their families stood in the middle of the garden. Paislee almost squealed with joy when she saw the white pergolas with wispy white silk draped around it as they stepped forward. The pergolas were surrounded with dozens of white roses and white and silver paper lanterns hung from the side with tiny diamonds encrusted into the paper making them sparkle in the sunlight.

Paislee curtsied to both sets of parents while Draco nodded to his father and Haruki. Narcissa took one of Paislee's hands while her mother took the other as they led her into the private looking pergola that had a set of ornate chairs that were white and silver striped. Lucius cast a silencing spell around them before Narcissa practically leapt into Paislee's arms. "Oh Paislee dear, look at you. You look absolutely stunning! We're so proud of you. I know you wanted a private shower but I promise that this one will be more much fun. There will be dancing and a feast, and a magical surprise before the night is over. Not to mention the hundreds of gifts that you'll receive from the prominent witches and wizards of our society. All you have to do is just sit inside here for a few hours and greet your guests personally before the fun really starts. This party is all about you and Draco and we want it to go as smoothly as possible." Paislee's eyes brimmed with tears as Narcissa and her mother looked at her with complete pride and joy shining in their eyes. Draco and the men wandered over and stood behind each of their mates. Draco slipped a small handkerchief into Paislee's open palm before resting his arm around her waist. Paislee discreetly blotted at her eyes, careful not to remove any of her makeup before smiling up at her mate and leaning into him as Lucius approached her. Taking her hand in his he leaned down and kissed the back of it before meeting her eyes with a small smile. "You look lovely, child. I wish Narcissa and I could stay for the greeting process, but alas, it is tradition that the bride and groom greet their guests on their own. Do not fret though. I trust Draco will see to it that you are taken care of in every way possible, correct Draco?" Draco nodded at his father and let a small smirk play on his lips as his grip tightened on Paislee's waist. "That is correct, father. I shall do whatever I can to make sure she is as comfortable as possible." Lucius gave a curt nod before Haruki stepped forward and shook Draco's hand firmly before embracing his daughter in his arms. "You look so grown up my little flower. I thank Merlin that you have found a mate as caring as Lord Draco. I am trusting both of you to make sure our house prospers and grows as time goes on. If you ever need anything, help is just a floo away." Paislee clung to her father before he released her and Draco stepped forward reclaiming his hold on her. Dropping a small kiss on the top of her head, he turned and nodded to Haruki. "Thank you sir. You need not worry. I shall take good care of her for the rest of her life with us as the next Malfoy Wife. She will be in good hands." Haruki smiled softly before both sets of parents stepped back, dropping the silencing spell as the noises of the guests came to life. Draco led Paislee to her seat next to him before taking her hand in his as the first guests stepped forward. It was going to be a long day and they both knew that they had to push through it in order to get to the fun times that would take place later that evening. Draco gave Paislee's hand a squeeze as he proudly welcomed the flow of guests making her smile in pure wedding bliss.


	35. Chapter 35

His Little Sunshine Chapter 35

Paislee sighed internally as the greeting line slowed to just a few families. She glanced over at her mate and saw that although he wore a gracious smile, he too was exhausted from mingling with their guests for so long. After the family that they were currently talking to had left, Paislee cracked a huge smile when she saw that their friends and their guard families were making their way towards them. Every member of the guard families bowed deeply to them as Draco took her hand and stood before them. He nodded signaling for them to stand once more. Blaise and Theo both stepped forward with Pansy and Astoria on their arms as Draco and Paislee offered them small tired smiles. Pansy leaned in and whispered softly into Paislee's ear. "How are ya holding up, girlie? The good news is that we're the last families coming through the line, which means that it's time for us to escort you two over to the tent where the feast will be held." Paislee nodded slightly and took her hand giving it a subtle squeeze before Theo leaned in towards both of them grinning happily. "Oi! You bloody girls and your secret keeping…Come on, we're going to miss dinner. Food is good. Sitting here is no good."

The girls giggled as Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and followed their friends over to a large white tent where sounds of laughter and conversation flowed freely. When they stepped inside the tent, silence fell over the guests before Lucius stood up and introduced them. "Witches and Wizards, I present to you the couple of the hour, Draco and Paislee!" With that, everyone roared to life making Paislee blush and Draco smirk proudly as he led her over to their place at the head table where they could look out over the crowd. Blaise and Theo sat on either side of them with Astoria and Pansy and their parents sat at a smaller table off to the side. Paislee's breath caught in her throat as she looked around the room and saw that everything was exactly the way that she had described to her mother and Narcissa. The tables were long and wide and were draped with crisp white table linens with white dinner plates that were outlined in silver and new silverware that shone brightly in the sparkling light coming from the dozens of crystal chandeliers that hung above them. The paper lanterns that hung around the edges of the tent were the same as the ones in the pergolas and strings of fairy lights twinkled about the room.

On a small round table in the center of the room, there was a six tier wedding cake that was white with silver polka dots and silver fondant ribbons wrapped around the edges. On the top of the cake held a fondant M monogram that Paislee knew stood for Malfoy. Around the table and floor were presents wrapped in elegant wrapping paper of all colors and variations that were stacked high enough to reach the top of the tent. Draco nudged her shoulder and nodded towards the presents and wiggled his eyebrows making her snort with laughter. "Bloody hell, love did you see all the presents that we get? We're never going to need to go shopping ever again, eh?" Paislee rolled her eyes as a smile played on her lips. "Of all the things in this tent, the presents are what caught your attention? Really Draco-Kun?" Draco turned towards her with his eyes sparkling with a look of mischief. "Well, actually the only thing that I've noticed all day is how smashing you look in that dress and how badly I can't wait to take it off you and ravish you well into the night." Blushing, she turned away only for her mate to trail his hand up her thigh and squeeze it gently under the table making her gasp and bite back a moan before shooting him a glare. Draco only smirked in response before sending her a wink and removing his hand. Right when she was about to send a fiery retort at him, their dinner appeared on their plates and they were forced to join in on conversations that were happening all around them. Paislee's cheeks still held a faint blush as her mind refused to let go of Draco's lusty promise for later that evening. Sighing, she knew it would be many hours before they could be alone and act out their heart's greatest desires. She could only hope that as the night went on, the throbbing of want coming from the apex of her thighs would subside so she could at least retain some of her dignity. But knowing her mate, she knew he would stop at nothing to make her explode with a passion that only he made her feel before the night was done.


	36. Chapter 36

His Little Sunshine Chapter 36

After the feast, everyone moved outside to dance and enjoy the cool evening air. The pergolas had been moved and in their place stood a slightly raised platform dance floor that was made of beautiful old dark wood. Along the sides of dance floor were floating mason jars with candles inside that sparkled like the stars above them. Off to the side of the dance floor was a DJ booth that was magically charmed to play all kinds of tracks, muggle and wizard alike. Everyone stood surrounding the dance floor as all eyes fell on Draco and his beautiful fiancé. Draco held out his hand to her with a dazzling smile and she took it as he led her out onto the dance floor for what would be their first dance. Paislee placed one hand on his shoulder and the other joined with his as his hand found its place at her waist pulling her close as he looked down at her with bright happy grey eyes.

The music started as the song Grand Romantic by Nate Ruess floated through the air surrounding them as Draco swept her slowly around the dance floor in time with the beat. Paislee kept her eyes glued to Draco's as they swayed from side to side. Dipping his head low down next to her ear, he quietly sang the lyrics in a husky voice that was raw with emotion making tears spring from her eyes and down her cheeks as she clung to him tightly never wanting to let go. And in that moment, it was like nothing else existed but each other and the love that made their magic swirl around them encasing them in a soft golden glow that sparkled through the darkness making the onlookers gasp in surprise and whisper as they disappeared from view. Paislee's wings shot out of her back and encased Draco in her arms protecting them from anyone who dared to try and take him away from her. Draco had never felt so safe and loved in his entire life. It was like all the darkness that had flowed freely through him had melted away and the ice that had surrounded his heart had thawed as a new warmth of eternal love and happiness spread throughout his body as his heart now beat in sync with his mate's. Tears fell freely from his eyes as he clung to her small frame and buried his head against her shoulder as he wept with pure joy. He was finally free from a life of hatred and pain. With his angel's love he would never have to suffer through life ever again. All the pain was released and floated up to the heavens making him thank Merlin for giving him such a gift as his little mate smiled up at him. _"It's time Draco. It's time to show them the light." _She whispered through his mind. He wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded before stepping away and taking both of her hands in his as the glow that shielded them from the world dropped and bright light shot out temporarily blinding everyone. And when it receded, everyone was stunned to see that Draco stood proudly only looking at his bride who wore a flowing gossamer gown that looked to be made of moonlight as she wore a lotus blossom crown and had brilliant pure white wings as white as snow that came out of her back and glowed through the darkness. Everyone was quiet before they stood and gave a deafening applause as they fell to their knees and bowed before the celestial Tennin and her chosen mate. Darkness was cast away as the light of the heavens brought hope to the Wizarding World as a new age of hope and love had begun.


	37. Chapter 37

His Little Sunshine Chapter 37

After dancing the evening away, Draco and Paislee had managed to slip past their guard families unnoticed to sneak off camouflaged by the darkness of the night. So far, Paislee was running to keep up with Draco as they raced off across the property to wherever he was taking them. She had slipped off her heels hours ago and her feet squished through the mud and grass making her laugh happily at the feeling of complete freedom. Suddenly Draco stopped in front of a forest of trees that stood tall near the back of the property as he turned to her and pulled her close so he could whisper in her ear. "Darling, I know you didn't receive a wedding present from me at the party, but that was because I was waiting until now to give it to you." As they made their way through the trees, Paislee's breath caught in her throat as she stopped right in her tracks taking in the magnificent sight before her. "Welcome to the new Malfoy traditional hot spring bathhouse, love. I was researching what the perfect gift would be for you, and I got the idea for creating a traditional bathhouse for you so we can relax together in complete privacy." He stopped and turned to her and realized that tears were trailing down her cheeks making him pull her close and rock her gently. "Is this a good present, my little Tennin? Do you like it?" Paislee only nodded in response before throwing her arms around his shoulders and pulling him down for a searing hot kiss under the moonlight.

The bathhouse was a large bamboo building that had magically charmed hot springs much like the ones in Japan for private bathing and came complete with a Zen garden, yoga studio and spa with attendants that could floo in straight from Japan to give the best massages and facial treatments in the world. The outside had a river stone walkway leading up to the front door and traditional pagodas and lanterns on either side. The trees that surrounded it made it completely closed off from the rest of the world and Paislee couldn't have imagined a better wedding present from her fiancée. "I love it, Draco-Kun. Thank you, my love. I will cherish it forever." Draco's grin widened as he looped his arm through hers and opened the door leading her inside where she was shocked at how large it was. The first room was a reception area that had a desk and office supplies scattered about along with a bulletin posted behind the desk listing the various spa treatments and services that they could receive. Through another door on the right there was a full service spa area with massage tables, showers and a sauna with a stunning yoga studio off to the side that was made completely of glass windows looking out over a cliff and down onto the river below. The door to the left was the one that Draco decided on showing her tonight though. When they walked through she gasped when she saw a huge hot spring pool with bright lights shining from the bottom of the pool illuminating the water and steam that wafted off of its glassy surface. There were lounge chairs set up and Japanese style lanterns hung from the side with magic candles floating in them that were charmed to stay lit forever.

She turned to Draco and was surprised when she noticed that he was unbuttoning his shirt and throwing his tie down onto one of the lounge chairs making her quirk an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing, love?" She asked just as his shirt slipped off of his shoulders exposing his bare upper body to her making his pale skin glisten in the candlelight. As he was working on taking off his pants and throwing his shoes off to the side, he answered slyly while smirking in the dim light. "Undressing love. Not about to get this bloody outfit all wet when we take a dip. Come on, let's get you out of that dress so we can start the real party." Paislee blushed at his words as he dropped his pants and boxers all in one swoop. His hard cock sprung free and slapped against his toned stomach as she made her way over to him and turned around so he could unzip her dress. Draco ran his fingers along the zipper line ghosting over the swell of her ass giving her a quick squeeze before running his fingers back up the length of her spine and unzipping the beautiful dress making it drop into a pool of fabric at her feet.

Paislee was dying to have him touch her so she sped up the process by unhooking her bra and sliding out of her panties leaving them both bare before each other. Her mate practically glided over to her as he wrapped his arms around her small waist before picking her up in his arms and carrying down into the steaming bath where she let out a moan as the foggy steam caressed her skin. He walked her backwards into the shallow end where he proceeded to wrap her legs around him as he held her up against the stone wall making her gasp in surprise at the sudden closeness that his cock was to her dripping core. She knew they couldn't have sex yet so this was the closest they were going to get for now but she couldn't help wishing that his hard length was inside of her instead of up against her stomach as she tried in vain to rub her legs together to create some sort of friction between them.

Moving one leg in between hers, he spread her legs as wide as they could go at that angle before he leaned forward and captured her lips delving his tongue quickly into her mouth and roaming back and forth over her teeth as hers stroke his fighting for dominance. Things got heated as they sped up gnashing at each other and biting and tugging on their lips making them swollen and bruised as Draco slipped his hand beneath the water and with his thumb he started to stroke her clit in long hard strokes before circling around and pressing into the bundle of nerves. With his index finger he slipped it inside of her lower lips feeling around until it hit her front inner wall making her cry out at the sensation of the stroking of her g spot and clit at the same time. Thrusting his finger in and out of her at a rapid pace he pinched her clit making her shriek his name as it bounced off the bamboo room like a moonlit melody as he groaned in pleasure. Paislee reached down and wrapped her small hands around the length of his cock and stroked the vein that ran along the underside sliding up and down from the base to his dripping mushroom tip making him throw his head back crying her name into the steamy air. Taking his ballsack in her hand she worked on massaging them while stroking him up and down at the same time. She quickened her pace and a few moments later he burst his seed into her open palm as it dripped down into the dark turquoise waters. She came a moment later as his name fell from her lips over and over again before they both pulled away, exhausted and sweaty from their excursion in the water. Paislee dropped her head against Draco's chest as he rubbed her back soothingly cooing to her while he lifted her up and made his way out of the water and down onto one of the lounge chairs where they curled up together sharing kisses until both fell into a deep sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Well hello all! I know, I know it's been forever since I've updated but rest assured I am back to updating for your reading pleasure. I've been trying to juggle updating four different stories for four different fandoms at the same time and I think I can manage it a little better now. So without further ado, let's go our Slytherin Prince and his Angel. -MoonlitShadow

His Little Sunshine Chapter 38

The next morning, all was peaceful and quiet until…."Holy shit! I didn't see anything I swear. I'm not looking, but damnit please put on some clothes!" Theo shouted as Draco and Paislee jumped apart scrambling to find anything to cover their naked bodies. Paislee blushed a deep crimson as she quickly donned her dress and underwear while sneaking weary glances at Theo who had his hands covering his eyes with a grimace. "Fuck, Theo how'd you find us? I specifically chose this spot so you wouldn't." Draco grumbled as he quickly got dressed before taking Paislee's hand and scowling at his best mate who was blushing a shade of scarlet red while looking thoroughly embarrassed. "Is it safe now..?" Theo squeaked making Paislee giggle and Draco roll his eyes in an exasperated manner. "Yes, it's bloody safe. Now answer my question you ass." Theo peeled his hands away from his eyes and blinked at Draco before smirking and crossing his arms over his chest. "You didn't seriously think that we didn't know what you two were up to last night, did you? Come on, mate I figured you'd be smarter than that."

Draco groaned as Paislee patted his arm in a small gesture of comfort before the rest of the guard families strode into the bathhouse. "Lord Malfoy and Mistress Akagi, the Lord and Lady of the house request your presence for afternoon tea. However I do suggest that you two clean yourselves up before you make an appearance." Blaise's mother stated quirking an eyebrow at the two in question. Blaise stood stoically beside his mother while the rest of their friends stood by their respective parents. Draco nodded once standing to his full height in superiority. "Yes, thank you Madam. My lovely fiancé and I shall retire to our wing at the Manor now and will meet my parents this afternoon in the gardens." Blaise's mother nodded sharply and spoke to the other members of the guard. "The Lord and Mistress shall not be left unattended again. Lord Malfoy has hinted at a breach in security and we will leave no opportunity for danger to befall the bride and groom, understood?" Their friends and their parents bowed low to Blaise's mother and then once again to Draco and Paislee who watched them with interest.

Paislee looked up to Draco who just shrugged in response before leading her out of the bathhouse and back towards the Manor. "What on earth do you think that was about?" Paislee asked as Draco stared ahead deep in thought. "I have no clue but if there is a breach in security we have to be extremely careful." They both jumped slightly when Blaise squeezed in between them and slung his arms around each of their shoulders as Theo, Pansy and Astoria jogged up on either side of them. "We don't have a bloody clue either, mate. Mum's being really hush hush on the whole thing but I'm sure we'll find out what it is and deal with it before it gets out of hand." Draco nodded with a small smirk as Paislee patted Blaise's arm. "So what are you two lovebirds going to do now that you've been caught red handed thoroughly ravishing each other?" Theo asked as Draco huffed out an annoyed breath and Paislee blushed a bright shade of scarlet. "Well, since we were told by someone's mum to go wash up before we met our parents, I figured that that would be where we'd go next."

Their friends nodded as Paislee received a wink from both Pansy and Astoria making her chuckle lightly. As soon as they were in the manor Draco grabbed hold of his fiancé's waist and apparated them back to his private wing with a loud crack. A few minutes later, several identical sounding cracks happened in the hallway outside their bedroom door signaling that their friends would stand guard until they were ready to make their way down into the gardens for afternoon tea. Paislee sighed happily at having some space finally from their friends and any other onlookers that had to do with the wedding. Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against his chest as he rested his chin on top of her head. "Care to join me in the shower, Angel? I'm always up for round two…" Paislee snorted with laughter and turned to face him before she reached up and cupped the sides of his face in her hand and brought him down to her level giving him a swift kiss on the lips. "Oh no, Mr. Malfoy. I'm going to take a shower now, and I'm going to do it alone. The next time we get naughty is going to be on our wedding night. Until then, you'll have to just mind your manners, understood?" Draco pouted playfully before he leaned forward and pecked her on the lips once more before backing away and flopping onto their bed. "As you wish, Lee Lee." Paislee rolled her eyes and headed into the bathroom where she proceeded to wash away any evidence of their romp in the bathhouse last night. She allowed herself to smile a secret smile at the thought of the next time they did that, they would be married and nothing would stop them from truly ravishing each other's bodies. She blushed heavily as she washed herself, feeling a warmth fill her belly at the thought of Draco finally taking her virginity and becoming one with her for the rest of eternity. Closing her eyes she breathed deeply as she daydreamed of their special night, wishing that the day would speed by so that their wedding would come as soon as possible.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Hey guys here's another chapter for ya! Theme song for this chapter is Style by Taylor Swift. Don't forget to fav, follow and review. -MoonlitShadow

His Little Sunshine Chapter 39

Once Paislee was finished showering she stepped into her walk in closet and skimmed the racks until she pulled out a color block black and white maxi dress that had a cutout striped open back and was skin tight clinging to her curves as she slipped it on. Sitting down at her vanity she curled her hair so it fell in soft ringlets down her back and did her makeup with a grey smokey eye with thick black eyeliner and mascara before running a deep plum lipstick over her pouty lips. Once her hair and makeup was done she sifted through her jewelry box until she found a black onyx stone necklace and matching earrings to add to her outfit and grabbed a pair of strappy black cutout stilettos before deeming herself well-dressed enough to be in her mate and his parents presence.

Pushing her shoulders back she raised her head and let a confident smile grace her lips as she strutted out of the closet and into the bedroom where Draco was waiting patiently for her dressed in a white cotton long sleeved shirt with a designer black button up fitted trench coat over it and a pair of classic black fitted trousers with a pair of black converse all stars. His hair was gelled and was swept to the side with it hanging slightly over his stormy grey eyes. When his eyes met hers, she felt his emotions and her stomach clenched at the outpouring of love and adoration that she felt coming from her mate. Once she stood in front of him he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips kissing the back of it gently while his eyes remained focused on her midnight ones. "Darling you're looking utterly delectable today. Shall we go show you off to my parents and anyone who we come across?" He said as his voice took on a playful tone. Paislee let out a light giggle that made Draco's heart explode with a fiery passion that he knew she only made him feel. "You don't look too bad yourself, love. Come on, I guess we shouldn't keep your parents and our so called guards waiting."

Draco sent her a smirk as he offered her his arm which she took happily. Draco flung open the door to their bedroom with his wandless magic making every guard in the vicinity jump and start pointing their wands at each other in confusion. Paislee just rolled her eyes as he nodded to Theo and Blaise who had Pansy and Astoria tucked behind them. "Good to see you've still got your attack skills from the war." Blaise scowled while Theo tucked his wand back in its holster as Pansy and Astoria let out a sigh of relief. "Careful, mate. We're all a little jumpy knowing that there's a breach somewhere in wards." Draco just gave an indifferent shrug as he glanced down at his mate who was actively ignoring them all. "I'd like to meet whoever was stupid enough to try and break the wards of the home of former death eaters, with a bunch of former death eaters who really are veela's, with death eater guards, and a mated pair of an extremely powerful veela and his ancient and very powerful Tennin mate. Really, they would get a hand shake from me before we all murder them. That would definitely be something interesting to happen on our wedding weekend."

Paislee let out a giggle that sounded slightly insane making Draco smirk darkly down at her. Their friends watched them closely as they seemed to share a knowing look all thinking along the same lines. The war may be over and they may have changed their ways, but some habits never die. The fierce protectiveness and loyalty that they had during the war was a permanent fixture in their hearts, even though now it was directed towards the ones they loved instead of following the Dark Lord. As Slytherin's, they were born into a world of darkness where their cunning nature ruled over everything else in their lives. Even Paislee who hadn't been a part of the war knew what it was like to grow up in the darkness being the only daughter of Haruki Akagi, warrior and samurai of their ancient land.

Walking out into the gardens, Paislee drew in a deep breath of the fresh air that was scented with roses and lotus blossoms as she scanned the preparations that were being made for their private ceremony tomorrow night. Everything was screaming high class, with the large white gazebo that had gold paper lanterns hanging from the roof to beautiful magical pond that surrounded it with koi fish and lotus blossoms glistening in the sunlight while white cranes waded through the water. The chairs were spread out along one side of the pond to the right while a raised orchestra stand stood on the left side. Japanese temple shrines were spread out through the gardens as the smell of incense blew freely in the light afternoon breeze. Draco led her to the patio where his parents and to their surprise hers were seated around the white wrought iron table. "Mother, Father. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to arrive tomorrow before the ceremony?" She questioned as she curtsied to both her parents and Draco's who all gave them smiles. Haruki stepped forward and took his daughter's hands in his and held them tightly as he looked down at her with a concerned expression. "Lucius flooed us and told us that there has been an attempted break in to the wards surrounding the manor. Apparently your Tennin mating with Draco has been spread throughout the wizarding communities around the world. Some old followers of the Dark Lord have been in hiding since the end of the war but when they heard that you had come into your Tennin inheritance, they wish to recruit you into their covens. They wish to dispose of Draco since the Malfoy family is seen as outcasts for aiding Harry in the war and if you don't come willingly, they will stop at nothing to make it so you have no other choice."

Paislee felt a shudder run down the length of her spine at her father's words as she felt Draco's anger rise up inside of him through their bond when he stepped forward and wrapped his arms protectively around her small body. "No one will touch my mate. They'll die slowly and painfully if they ever get near her." Draco growled out as his eyes flashed the same golden as Paislee's when she was in her Tennin form making Haruki and the others take a step back. Yuki stepped hesitantly in front of them while giving off a slow glow of power while speaking in an even tone. "It seems that Draco has absorbed Paislee's Tennin powers through their mating bond. Tomorrow night when they join together for the first time, the blood they share will render Draco's veela blood null and void turning him into a full blooded Tennin just like his mate." Everyone paled considerably as Paislee turned in Draco's arms and captured his lips in a kiss full of magic that swirled in the air around them in a display of power showing that they'd have no mercy on the ones who would try to tear them apart.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Hey everyone! Here's another chapter for ya. Theme song for this chapter is Angels Fall by Breaking Benjamin. -MoonlitShadow

His Little Sunshine Chapter 40

Draco muttered a quick "Excuse us" to their parents before taking Paislee's hand in his and retreating quickly back into the manor and apparating them both into their private rooms. Their guards made no attempt to follow them knowing that they were both safe for now and would more than likely want some time to themselves for a few hours. Still holding his mate's hand tightly in his, Draco led her over to the bed kicking off his converses as she followed kicking off her heels before he scooped her up into his arms and lay her down onto the bed as he climbed on top of her and all but collapsed into her embrace. Nuzzling his nose deep in her hair, he clung to her almost as if he was afraid she'd disappear. They were both silent as their joined magic hummed between them. Finally Draco spoke, but not a word was uttered aloud. Instead his broken voice resounded off of the walls of her consciousness as she closed her eyes and got lost in their bond. _"Fucking hell…first they attempt to take away my life and now they're trying to take my mate from me….What the fuck are we going to do Lee Lee?" _

Paislee's mind whirred to life as she tried to think of anything that they could do but came up empty in that exact moment rendering her as helpless as Draco felt.

_"__I don't know but we'll figure out a plan together. We both have a better chance of surviving this with you turning. Once the transformation is complete, we'll both be immortal. So at least we won't have to worry about death tearing us apart. It's more so protecting our loved ones and not being the cause of another Wizarding War that we have to worry about." _ Draco shook his head frantically as a surge of panic reached her through their bond. _"I can't go through another war. I refuse to be the person that I was in the past. Even if we can't die, there are things that they can do that are worse than death. I won't let them hurt you or our families. You're my main priority though. If something happened to you, I would cease to exist." _

She felt warm droplets of water dampen her hair as they ran down her neck while Draco cried in frustration. Tears of her own ran down her cheeks as she thought of the danger that they were being forced into and she sent up a prayer to their Maker that they would both make it out of this with as little damage and loss as possible. What he said rang true in her mind. There are worse things out there than death and she vowed to not let her mate suffer. She felt his body tense as he read her thoughts and let out a yelp of surprise as he pinned her down into the bed below them as his eyes glowed bright golden with a wave of anger washing over the both of them. _"Don't you even think about that. I will never allow you to sacrifice yourself like a fucking martyr for my life or the safety of others. I refuse to lose the one good thing that ever happened in my life. You may be immortal but even ancient magic has its disadvantages. We will do this together. No exceptions. I will take you and run away to kingdom come if I have to. So help me Merlin if I find out you put yourself in any kind of danger willingly Paislee Akagi…I love you too much to let YOU suffer at the hands of darkness that we may or may not be able to escape from." _

Her eyes widened as she saw his eyes swirl with golden light as he flashed them at her showing that he was coming into the role of the dominant in their mating bond. She let her eyes go back to their original shadowy color in an act of submission to him as her mate as he let out what sounded like a growl before thrusting his hand into her dark locks and pulling her up to him as he smashed his lips onto hers so hard that she knew they were going to be swollen and bruised for days. When she wrapped her arms around him she gasped when she felt that underneath his clothes, his shoulder blades had two large bumps forming underneath his skin and she knew that it was his wings waiting to burst free. This was the last night that Draco would be a veela. Tomorrow night, he was rise to be the heavenly creature that would become the sole reason for her entire existence. She melted against him as his tongue skimmed her bottom lip before he bit down on it tugging it lightly as she opened her mouth allowing his tongue permission to enter. His tongue stroked hers and pushed against her teeth as he claimed her mouth as his and she moaned as his hands traveled down her body coming to rest on her hips as he thrust his hips into hers swiveling in a circle against her covered core. _"You are mine. You are my mate and my life. No one will EVER take you from me. Anyone who tries will be put to death for trying to take what is mine. Tomorrow I'll make you not only my true mate but my wife. You will carry the Malfoy name proudly and one day I'll fill your womb with my children who will be our pride and joy. Heart, Mind, Body, Soul you're MINE. And soon everyone will know that our love will conquer this world and the next." _ Tears poured from her eyes as he declared his love for her and pressed against him as they lost themselves in each other one more time before they were made to face the world together as mates, lovers, and the angels of light and dark.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter for ya. Theme song for this chapter is Panic Room by Theory of A Deadman. Enjoy-MoonlitShadow

His Little Sunshine Chapter 41

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, but Paislee could see that everyone was on edge with an unknown threat hanging over all of their heads. Draco's Tennin powers had been fluctuating all day and made him incredibly protective and possessive of her as his mating instincts grew stronger with every passing minute. When it was time for bed, Narcissa told them that since their wedding was tomorrow and it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony that Draco was to sleep downstairs in a guest room while Paislee slept in his room alone. Of course Draco had pitched a fit with lots of glowing eyes and growls that seemed to cause electricity crack in the air. But ultimately, loyalty to his mother made him cave as he then proceeded to storm off in the direction of the guest room leaving an exhausted Narcissa and Paislee behind. When Narcissa had turned to Paislee, she just merely shrugged and gave the young bride a hug before instructing her to get lots of rest because the next day was going to be very busy.

So that was ultimately how Paislee found herself laying underneath the covers of her fiancé's bed staring up at the ceiling wondering how he was fairing being so far away from her. This was the first night that they hadn't slept together in the entire time that they had been engaged. Squeezing her eyes shut she tried to quell the emotions that wanted to flow freely from her to Draco alerting him to how she felt. Eventually she just gave up trying to hold them back and the flood gate that she felt washed over their bond. Sadness, Loneliness, Nervous energy, Desire, Want, Need, Anger. All these emotions drifted down the stairs and to her mate who she knew was lying in bed unable to sleep just like her. A wave of calm washed over her as her lower belly clenched as comforting emotions filled her inner being. A small smile played at her lips as she sent some of her own in return, enjoying the fact that no matter how far away they were, he still was with her.

After a few minutes she felt herself relax enough that her eyelids grew heavy with sleep as she started to drift in a sea of dreams. Suddenly her eyes flew open when a loud crash and sounds of spells hitting targets sounded from downstairs making her jump up from the bed and edge closer to the door with caution as her heart caught in her throat at the thought of her mate caught in the fray. _"DRACO! Where are you?!"_ She screamed inside her head as she threw open her bedroom door and shielded herself with a wall as one of their guards flew across the hallway. _"Paislee it's the death covens! They've managed to break in through a weakness in the wards! Stay in your room and hide in the closet. They came here for you! We'll hold them off until reinforcements arrive." _Her hand flew up to her chest as she gripped at where her heart lay underneath as the feeling of dread settled there as her eyes flew widely around the hallway as she backed herself up into her room and quickly shutting it without drawing attention to herself. The death covens. They were the remaining death eaters who had fought for Voldemort in the war. And they were here for her. She let out a muffled sob as she turned and ran into her walk in closet where Draco had said there was a hidden panic room in case there ever was an attack on the manor. Feeling around in the darkness she breathed a shaky sigh of relief when she felt the latch of the hidden doorway frantically pulling it open and jumping down under the floor boards before shutting it tightly and curling up into a ball in the small dark room.

As the minutes ticked by she heard screams and shouting echoing in the rooms above her as the sound of hard leather boots on the floorboards above her head made her freeze as she attempted to hold her breath. "She's here father. I know she is! That brat must've built some sort of safe room around here. Search the room! Leave nothing untouched!" She heard a voice that sounded oddly familiar shout as hurried footsteps sounded above her. From what she could tell, the voices were switching from English to another heavily accented language as they tore the room apart trying to locate where she was hidden. Suddenly the door to the safe room was blown open as she heard the deafening sound of a victory cry. "Aparecium!" Large hands that were covered in leather gloves grasped her hair and pulled her up as she let out a scream of pain as she hit the floor hard. A steel toed boot kicked her hard in her side making her cry out as she felt several ribs break while blood trickled from her lips and down her pale skin. "Miss Akagi. We finally have the pleasure to meet. My name is Rikard Kazimir. I am the head of the Kazimir Coven and I can either be your greatest friend or your worst enemy depending on the choices you make. My daughter Kinga tells me that you have made the unfortunate choice of associating with the Malfoy Coven. And that must be rectified. You will come with me or I will destroy everything that you know and love. What will it be child?" Paislee shrieked in pain as his boot pressed harder down on her back pushing her into the floor. "Never! I will never join you! Go to hell you fucking monster!" Suddenly his foot left her back and she was thrown into the air hitting the wall with a loud thud as her shoulder cracked and she sobbed in pain before a pain like she had never felt before hit her body making her voice rip to shreds as she screamed for her mate. "CRUCIO!" Her captor shouted as waves of torturous pain ran over her body making her willpower crumble as she struggled to hold on. "Perhaps you'd like to take a moment to think more clearly. I can promise you that you will not live past tonight if you disrespect me again." Rikard barked as Paislee sobbed hysterically. She felt her body trying to heal itself with her powers but she was too weak. All her strength had been drained as her breathing became labored. Just when she felt her eyes close in defeat, a loud crash filled the room as the bedroom door was blown off its hinges as flashes of bright light shot in the air above her head. Paislee tried to turn over on her back to see what was happening, but found she couldn't. She heard the shouting of spells before her heart froze in terror as the one spell she hoped she'd never hear was shouted in a frenzy of wand work. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Turning her head slowly to the side she let out a weak gasp of air as the body of an unknown death eater fell to the floor beside her. Suddenly the sound of loud cracks of apparition filled the room before she heard the familiar voices of the guard families giving orders all around her. Heavy footsteps made their way over to her as she felt her body being lifted off of the ground and into a familiar set of arms who held her tightly to their chest. "Lee Lee I promise you're safe now. I won't let them hurt you darling. I'm so sorry." Draco's voice cooed next to her ear before she felt her body tingle with heavy magic as a loud whoosh of wind was heard. When she looked up, she wheezed out a gasp at the sight of a pair of white wings speckled with black come out of her mate's shoulders tearing through his shirt as his eyes glowed golden before he brushed his lips lightly against her forehead. "Don't worry, love. I'm taking us far away from here for now. I think its best that you sleep now. You've been through enough tonight." He whispered before he placed his hand on her forehead as a feeling of calm sent her into the darkness of a dreamless sleep. 


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Well fancy meeting you all here. *smirks* Good thing I have another chapter ready. Please don't forget to fav, follow and review. Theme song for this chapter is Let It Rain by Jordin Sparks. –MoonlitShadow

His Little Sunshine Chapter 42

White. That was the first thing Paislee saw when she opened her eyes. Cold. That was the first thing she felt when she moved her tired body. Wincing she carefully sat up and looked around the room that she had awoken in and realized that she had no idea where she was. All the walls were made of heavy stone as well as the floors and she was currently laying in a large medieval type bed with a deep green canopy over it. Looking forward she found that there was a large stone fireplace that held a roaring fire that cast a warm glow on her pale features. No other light lit the room except for a white glow coming from the windows of what she realized was a castle bedroom. Castle. She eyed the room carefully and saw that this was definitely not Hogwarts but somewhere else entirely.

Stepping out of bed she noticed that she was dressed in a long silk nightgown and her body that had been badly beaten the night before was now just bruised but otherwise completely healed. Padding over to the window on the wall closest to the bed she peered out as her eyes widened in shock. Snow covered the ground as far as the eye could see and there was nothing surrounding the castle but large rocky mountains that stood touching the grey skies above. It was a winter wonderland. She felt herself laugh in disbelief. Draco had hidden her away in a land of forever Christmas. Brushing a long strand of raven hair out of her eyes she turned and looked around the room noticing that her mate was nowhere to be found. She eagerly reached out through their bond trying to locate him and found that he wasn't very far away. Possibly just in the next room or whatever was behind the large wooden door that stood at the entrance of her room. She was about to seek him out when she felt a heavy shiver run down the length of her spine and realized that she was incredibly cold and opted to sit in front of the fire to warm up instead.

Just as she was getting snuggly warm under a wool blanket, the door opened and Draco came striding in carrying a tray of breakfast foods and a large mug of green tea. She smiled and reached out for him making him smile adoringly down at her. She noticed that his wings were folded against his back but still visible, making her wonder if they were all alone wherever they were. He placed the tray on the coffee table in front of them before collapsing down onto the couch beside her and taking her into his arms. "Good morning, Lee Lee." He whispered into her hair as his wings unfolded and wrapped around them tightly. "Morning Draco-kun." She whispered back as she nestled into his toned chest. "How are you feeling? Those bastards did quite the number on you. And they payed dearly for it. Over 12 of them are dead including the one who attempted to apparate you away from the manor. We didn't get Rikard or Kinga but we will. Their time will be up very soon. Apparently there is such a thing as being so stupid to mess with not just one Tennin but two in a mated pair. Mother, Father, Yuki and Haruki are all at a separate safe house location that we own with several of the guard families while the rest and several members of the Auror's office clean up the mess at the manor and cast a more complex set of wards. We currently are in a castle sealed under several thousand concealment charms and protective wards in Germany that my parents bought as a vacation home. Rikard and the rest of his band of idiots will never be able to find us here. We're going to remain here for as long as please and may even have the wedding here instead of at the manor if that's alright with you." He murmured as she nodded along in understanding.

She sighed contentedly in his arms as she reached out and stroked his beautiful wings. "I'm almost completely healed. Did you do that? I saw your wings break through last night but I thought that wasn't supposed to happen until our wedding night." Draco nodded as his stormy grey eyes flashed a sparkling a vivid lemon yellow. "It happened when I heard you call out to me when you were dying. Something changed in me and then when I saw the man trying to move you so he could take you away, I lost it and killed him. It all happened so fast. The next thing I knew my wings broke free and you were in my arms and I decided to see if angels really could fly and when I found I could, I brought us here." He said as his eyes turned back to their usual stormy grey. Paislee studied his wings and noticed that they were white like her own, but with one major difference. There were black flecks all over them making her shoot him a questioning glance. His eyes darkened and he hung his head low in shame as he spoke barely above a whisper. "I think they're stained because I've killed before. Many times. I did tell you when we got together that I'm no saint, Paislee."

Placing her hands on either side of his face, she pulled his head up to look her in the eyes seeing that his were clouded with tears as they fell from his pale cheeks. "Draco Malfoy. I knew going into this engagement that you had killed before. You were a death eater for Merlin's sake. It was either kill or be killed and I don't blame you for that. You did what you had to do to stay alive. So what if your wings have black spots on them? You're still an angel just like me. You may be a dark one but everyone did tell us that we were fated to be the ying and yang of each other with me being the light and you being the dark so really there's no problem. I will never blame you or hold any judgement on how you've killed or will kill in the future. I'm marrying you, babe. I know what I'm getting into. And I love you so much if not more for that." She whispered before she pressed her lips to his in a fierce kiss that made him jump slightly in shock.

She tilted her head to the side trying to deepen the kiss but Draco pulled back and looked straight into her dark eyes. "Let's get married tonight, Paislee. Just the two of us. Fuck having a big wedding. All that matters is you and I and I can't bear to wait any longer to make you mine. We can still perform the rituals and vows with just the two of us because we're already mated. And I'm already a full blooded Tennin so it won't matter if we wait till we get back to the manor or not. Please don't make me wait any longer. It's killing me not being close to you. I want to make you mine in every way. Say yes, love. Let me make you my wife here tonight in an intimate ceremony for just us." He pleaded as his eyes showed the raw emotion that Paislee herself felt. She took a deep breath, thinking about how she always envisioned her mother and father at their wedding, but couldn't deny the sensual feelings that she felt when she thought about a private ceremony just between them. It was then that she made a quick decision knowing in her heart that it was the right choice. "Alright, I'll marry you tonight." She said right before his lips smashed into hers as Draco pulled his mate down onto the couch in a passionate embrace where sparks of magic flew between the two of them. Tonight was the night where they would at long last be married as Tennin mates. The snow storm around the castle raged as the two angels got lost in each other one more time hours before they would join together for the first time as husband and wife.


	43. Chapter 43

His Little Sunshine Chapter 43

Thousands of candles glowed brightly as Paislee stepped into the castle's small chapel.

She was dressed in a thin gossamer gown that the moonlight made shimmer with a lustrous glow.

Her hair fell down around her shoulders and she wore a long lace veil as she took slow steps up to the altar where Draco stood.

His outfit was a simple white dress shirt that had the first few buttons open and a light pair of white linen pants making her breath catch in her throat as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks.

His eyes gleamed with tears as he watched his angelic bride come towards him with every graceful step.

The moon was full and twinkled down onto the pair of lovers as the snow fell silently all around the castle.

Paislee took a deep breath as her mate extended his hand and helped her up to the top step of the altar and brought her to stand before him.

The only sound that was heard was the sound of the candles flickering in the light breeze coming from the castle's darkened interior as they both stood and took in the sight of each other.

"You look beautiful, Lee lee…"

Draco croaked as tears fell from his stormy eyes.

Paislee choked on her words as she squeezed his hands tightly in her own holding onto her mate like he was her only lifeline.

"You look handsome, Draco-Kun…I can't believe this is it…"

Draco nodded and studied his bride before he let out a small sigh and gave her a breathtaking smile.

"Shall we begin my bride?"

He whispered as he reached down and lifted her veil carefully off of her face and gasped as he took in her pale cheeks flushed with warmth and happiness.

Running his hand down her cheeks, he wiped away her tears as he spoke softly.

"Paislee Akagi, I knew from the moment I saw you that you were not only my mate, but my heart and soul and the one that I will protect for all of eternity. My love for you knows no bounds and I promise to love and care for you for all the days of my life until the end of time. I promise to cherish you and honor you as we walk through this life together and I vow never to let there be a day where you will ever be without me. Every day will be a new, joyous experience for you and I would die before I let anything harm you or cause you pain ever again. Tonight I will take you as my bride, my best friend and my mate forever and all eternity. This is my solemn vow."

As he said his vows their hands began to glow as thin strands of bright golden light shot out from his body to hers as his words and magic came into her body and went straight into her soul binding him as her mate and husband until his very last breath.

When the light subsided, Paislee took another deep breath and shakily whispered the vows that wrapped around Draco's entire being binding her to him for all of eternity as his mate and his wife.

"Draco Malfoy, the very first time your eyes met mine the world stopped turning as time ceased to tick by. Within seconds my heart, mind, body and soul became yours as your mate and love for all of eternity. There will never be any other for me in this world that I will devote my life to. I promise to love and care for you for the rest of our lives and there will never be a moment that I will not be by your side for the rest of eternity. I will fight for you, I will die for you. My very essence is yours and I will never for a moment forget to cherish you as we walk through this life hand in hand. Tonight I will take you as my husband, my mate and my best friend forever and for all eternity. This is my solemn vow."

As soon as the last word of her vows left her mouth, their bodies began to blow bright with a heavenly light as Draco wrapped his arms around his wife and captured her lips in an unearthly kiss that sealed their fate together as time stood still and the heavens sang their praises. Wrapping their wings around each other, the two Tennin mates began their lives as husband and wife while the moon and stars glittered brightly in the night above them.


	44. Chapter 44

His Little Sunshine Chapter 44

Draco walked quickly to through the halls of the castle with Paislee wrapped tightly in his arms as they made their back to their private chambers to begin their wedding night.

Paislee looked up through her lashes at her mate who looked like he was going to internally combust if they didn't find their room soon.

She let out a small muffled giggle into Draco's chest when she realized that they had become lost inside the castle's twists and turns.

Draco playfully scowled down at his beautiful wife as he tightened his grip around her small body.

"What are you giggling about love? I think we may have taken a wrong turn somewhere….I don't recognize this part of the castle at all."

He mumbled before turning slowly around in a circle and surveying the dark stone hallway that they had found themselves in.

By now Paislee was full out laughing at her husband who in his haste to get them back to their room had managed to get completely and utterly lost.

"Draco-Kun, may I suggest letting me down so I can help you locate our room? Not that I don't love being carried about on our wedding night but I think this calls for me to alert and on my feet."

Draco let out a frustrated growl as his eyes flashed bright yellow.

"But love, it's our wedding night for Merlin's sake! I'm supposed to carry my bride into our chambers. It's tradition!"

Paislee quirked an eyebrow up at him as her own eyes flashed gold before she wrestled herself out of his arms and dropped down onto her feet landing gracefully on the stone floor with her wings spread out all around her.

"I think we're going to have to admit sometime that we've failed tradition at this point, babe. Eloping in a castle out in the middle of nowhere is breaking tradition enough."

Draco rolled his eyes and raked a hand through his platinum locks before sighing and taking her hand in his.

"I know this is a little unusual for a wedding but we made it work didn't we? Personally I think it turned out phenomenal. Who wanted a wedding in a garden anyways? That's so last century."

He said finishing with his trademark Malfoy smirk.

Paislee felt her heart swell at her husband's attempt to lighten the situation even though they both knew when they returned to their so called normal lives that they'd be going through hell for a while.

"True. Very true, babe. Now come on. Let's go exploring!"

She said as a bright smile lit up her delicate features.

Draco couldn't help but laugh and smile along with her as they walked hand in hand down the long corridors until they reached a wing with several doors.

"Alright well what now?"

Paislee asked as she let go of Draco's hand and placed it on her hip while she glanced around the room at each door.

Her husband merely shrugged and gestured to all of the doors as his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"We pick a door. Go on love. Choose one and open it. It'll be an exciting game of surprise."

Rolling her eyes, Paislee walked over to a door on the left and hesitantly wrapped her fingers around the handle before glancing back at her husband of only half an hour.

"If this is a surprise that kills me it was nice knowing you."

She said as Draco snorted and stepped up behind her.

When the door opened they were greeted with darkness as they stepped into the mysterious room.

"Well that was very anti climatic…"

Draco drawled as Paislee swung her arm blindly into the darkness and smirked when she heard her husband let out a squeaky "Ow…"

Casting a wandless lumos spell they were suddenly bathed in a bright light as they took in the room before them.

They were standing in what looked like a large underground boat house which made both of them turn and give each other identical smirks.

"Now that's ironic."

Draco murmured as he stepped towards the dock where a bunch of small boats were chained.

The dark water glistened in the moonlight shining down from the large windows on the wooden door leading out into the mote.

Paislee's eyebrows raised into her hairline as she watched the boats sway to and fro while Draco dropped down and sat with his legs hanging over the side of the dock.

"This castle has a mote? I don't remember seeing one here before."

Draco nodded and slid his feet beneath the surface of the water making little waves while he turned and patted the seat beside him.

"Yes it does. It's a magically charmed mote that only is revealed to those in the Malfoy house. It does wonders keeping intruders out."

Plopping down next to him, she winced as her toes touched the icy water.

"So much for an intimate wedding night…"

She muttered causing Draco to turn and look down at her with a gentle smile.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her temple as they huddled together to keep warm.

"Oh I don't know Mrs. Malfoy. I think this could make for a rather exciting and adventurous wedding night if you ask me…"

Paislee giggled and pulled back the collar of her husband's shirt before she started peppering small kisses all along his pale, delicate skin.

"What did you have in mind Mr. Malfoy?"

She whispered as Draco let out a little moan of approval before he quickly got to his feet and pulled her into his arms as he made his way into one of the larger boats.

"I think I should take you for a ride in more ways than one tonight my love."

He growled as he leaned down and waved his hand over her body casting a wandless charm that removed all of her clothing in one long sweep.

Paislee gasped when she felt the cold wintery air hit her naked core as Draco spread her legs and pulled back and rid himself of his own clothes.

His breath caught in his throat as he looked down and took in his wife's beautiful naked skin that beckoned him to come closer and claim her as his own.

Reaching down he licked his lips as he spread her lower lips and dipped two fingers into her slick tight channel and groaned when he saw that she was already wet and ready for him.

"Ungh…Draco..please…take me now…"

She moaned as her hips instinctively bucked against his fingers.

Carefully he placed her legs around his hips and lined himself up to her dripping entrance before leaning down and pulling her close as his lips ghosted over hers.

"This will hurt for a moment love. I promise it'll get better. Just keep still and it'll be okay."

He whispered as she gave a nod bracing herself for the sharp pain that followed.

All at once Draco pulled back and gave one big thrust into her as he broke through her barrier easily as Paislee's eyes flew open and she let out a cry of pain as tears sprung from her eyes.

The boat rocked from side to side as Draco cooed softly and held her close as she adjusted to his massive size for the first time.

After a few moments Paislee's eyes fluttered as she gave a nod while Draco started to move.

He moved slowly at first before speeding up as she grew more and more comfortable.

Soon she was a moaning mess as his dripping shaft hit her cervix over and over stroking the most intimate parts of her.

"Ungh fuck Lee lee, you're so tight!"

He moaned as her slick walls pulsed around him.

Paislee grasped his platinum locks and tugged his lips down onto her own as her tongue dove inside his mouth stroking up and down as she claimed his mouth as her own.

They climbed higher and higher together until they both came with a flourish and crashed down into oblivion as their magical melded together and joined them forever as angelic mates.

Panting, Draco pulled out and held his mate gently in his arms while spreading his wings to their full length before apparating them back to their room where they fell asleep for the first time as husband and wife.


End file.
